The Walls Between Them
by OveractiveImagination39
Summary: A continuation of The Road They Were Destined to Take. Having recently discovered their true feelings for each other will Zuko and Katara be able to hold on to their fragile love as they go their separate ways in Ba Sing Se?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not Avatar or any of its characters._

**The Plan Unfolds**

**They set up camp on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se**. The sun was setting and there was a slight chill coming from the water of the surrounding lake. Zuko sat quietly by the fire thinking back over the day. It seemed hard to believe that it was only this morning that they had battled Azula and found his uncle. Only this morning since he had almost been killed only to have Katara restore him to life with her water from the Spirit Oasis. It seemed a lifetime ago but in reality it had been less than twelve hours.

Now they were finally here. The massive walls of the great Earth Kingdom city loomed in the distance. Within those walls lay a part of his future, yet he felt surprisingly unsure and ill prepared for what lie ahead. He couldn't help but feel a restlessness creep into his being. For three years he had been focused on finding the Avatar and returning him to his father. Even though he now knew in his heart that it was the wrong path for him to take and had reconciled to letting the boy fulfill his destiny, he couldn't help but wonder how he fit into all of this. By allowing Aang to carry out his mission he was in effect allowing his father's downfall and death. And even though he hated his father at times he couldn't let go of the desire to prove himself to the Fire Lord; to show that he was a worthy son.

He thought back to a few nights ago when he made the decision to stay with the group of friends. He agreed to accept their help in rescuing his uncle and they had all left it up in the air as to whether or not he would stay on permanently. In fact they had only played with the idea of him and Uncle traveling with them so that his uncle could teach Aang fire bending. He had never agreed to what would happen once they found Iroh. In his heart he knew his answer; he did want to stay. He wanted to be with Katara. He couldn't imagine leaving her now. But could it really work? Could he turn on his father and the Fire Nation? Azula's taunts from earlier in the day came back to him. Had he really switched loyalties? He knew his father was wrong, yet he loved his people and his nation. The last thing he wanted to do was betray them and deep in his heart he knew that he didn't want to betray his father either.

Still he loved Katara. He had yet to tell her and a part of him feared what would happen if he did. Would she accept him? Did she really love him in return or was he just imagining her words as he lay dying? His uncertainty was making his stomach churn. He had a decision to make. They all did. If he chose Katara would she stand by him as well? She had said that he could stay this morning but she had been very emotional after he had almost died. Did she really mean it? And what about her brother; he was very vocal about how he felt about Zuko. He doubted that Sokka would be eager to have him and Uncle continue on as traveling companions.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Katara call his name. In fact it wasn't until she walked up right next to him and tapped him on the shoulder that he even realized she had been trying to get his attention for some time now.

"Hey dreamer, how about something to eat?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Food would be good." He said in a still rather dazed voice. He looked around camp and noticed the others were heartily eating their meal and talking about the day. He had really lost track of his surroundings and time.

Katara handed him a plate of hot food and his stomach instantly reacted with a loud grumble. She started to laugh at the sound and said, "Well I guess this resembles food enough to eat it."

He smiled and thought back to the evening when he had criticized her cooking. He really hadn't meant it then but he was glad to see her laugh about it. It was then that Sokka called out in his direction, "Well at least you won't be wearing it tonight." At that remark the others laughed and his uncle gave Zuko a funny look.

"I really need to hear more about this story." He said to no one in a particular.

Toph jumped on the remark and proceeded to tell Iroh the entire incident. Zuko sat and quietly ate his meal. He watched his uncle's face as she recounted the events and he had to smile. He had missed his uncle so much during the last two weeks and he was so grateful to have him back. Aside from a foot and ankle that still needed to mend and some burns that Katara had healed, his uncle seemed to have come out of his ordeal unharmed. Still the whole incident had made Zuko realize just how much he relied on his uncle for help and guidance. He didn't want to be separated again.

As the others continued to relay other events from the past week Katara leaned in and spoke softly to him, "So are you ok? You seemed a little lost there in your thoughts earlier."

He looked up at the wall of Ba Sing Se in the distance and replied, "Being here made me realize that we all have some decisions to make. I was thinking about what happens next. What are your plans once we get to the city and what happens now with uncle and me," almost inaudibly he continued, "What happens to you and me?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly and then taking his hand in hers she said, "Zuko, I don't want to leave you … but we do have a mission to accomplish. I don't know if we can travel together. Your safety depends on your ability to stay inconspicuous. Traveling with the Avatar will place you right out in the open."

"Your mission; what is this mission that you all keep talking about?" He asked bitterly and a little too loudly.

Around him the camp grew quiet and it was Sokka not Katara who answered. "Don't respond to that Katara." He yelled at her. She turned to her brother and he continued. "Our mission is of great importance and secrecy. Zuko, you are the last person who we can tell about it."

Zuko bristled at the boy's remark. So nothing had really changed. Sokka still saw him as the enemy. Was that how they all saw him? He had enough of wondering. "So I guess I'm still the enemy?"

"Zuko, this isn't about you alone. It involves the Fire Nation. The entire Fire Nation. And as the prince it would be foolish for us to tell you what we know." Aang spoke up.

Zuko stood and released Katara's hand. "So my decision to leave you be means nothing. I gave up my only chance of returning home and having my honor restored for nothing! You all will never trust me."

His uncle stood and approached him. Laying his hands on Zuko's shoulders he spoke calmly, "Prince Zuko, please try to understand their position."

"Their position! How about my position. I have given up everything; everything! Now I give up the one thing that could restore my honor, my only chance to return home and they still don't trust me."

"You say you've given up trying to capture Aang, but how do we know that you really mean it?" Sokka asked heatedly.

"Because I gave you my word!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Your word means nothing!" Sokka shot back.

Zuko grew deathly quiet. His word was all he had and yet this moron questioned it. He broke from his uncle's grasp and lunged at Sokka. Before he could grab him he felt his uncle's firm hold on his arm as he pulled him back. Looking at Sokka he yelled, "How dare you question my word. I am not a liar. I keep my promises. If I said that I won't take Aang then I won't."

"Yeah, well talk is cheap. We have no reason to trust your word no matter how valuable you may think it is. We could wake up tomorrow and find that you've run off with Aang. You've got your uncle back now. What's stopping you from carrying through with your original plans? Your word?" He then laughed bitterly. "Your word is just about as valuable as your sister's."

Zuko broke free of his uncle's grip and this time connected with Sokka. His fist hit him square on the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Before anyone could stop him he was on top of Katara's brother and hitting him repeatedly with his fists. "I am not like my sister. My word does have value. You're just to narrow minded and judgmental to see that."

Sokka raised his hands to defend himself. He managed to throw Zuko off of him and then they both stood facing each other. Zuko wanted to kill the warrior. He was tired of being judged so harshly by him. Nothing he did, nothing he could ever do, was going to change Sokka's mind about him, so why try. He drew back into a fighting stance and prepared to attack again when Katara stepped between them. He relaxed his stance slightly and yelled at her, "Damn it Katara! Last time you did that I ended up hitting you."

"Yeah Katara, this is between him and me. You didn't let us finish it before, but I want to finish it now!

"No Sokka, enough is enough. We have some real issues to deal with here. Fighting isn't going to accomplish anything. Now back off and sit down before you both have to deal with me. And believe me you do not want to do that."

Zuko dropped his stance and her brother stood sulking. "I don't know why you trust him Katara." Her brother said. "Do you really think that he is going to help us defeat the Fire Lord, his own father? Because when we say defeat the fire lord we are not just talking about arm wrestling for the victory we are talking about killing him." He looked to Zuko. "Are you really going to help us bring about your own father's death? I mean I always believed that you were a cold hearted bastard, but I can't believe that you would kill you own father, but who knows maybe the throne is a tempting enough thing for you to…"

Zuko lunged at him again but this time his uncle managed to hold him back. "Zuko stop it!" Iroh yelled at him. "Katara is right. There is a lot to talk about. We need to make a decision about the future and fighting is not the solution."

"Tell him to keep his mouth shut." Zuko said angrily.

"Oh he'll keep his mouth shut or he'll have to deal with me." Said Toph as she looked to Sokka. Cracking her knuckles she said, "So Sokka are you done acting like a complete idiot or do I get to knock some sense into your thick skull?"

He looked at Toph and then said, "Fine paint me as the bad guy here. Let's just all sit down and have a nice friendly chat about how we plan to take down the Fire Nation."

Toph stomped her foot into the ground and Sokka went flying back onto his rear. "Glad to see that you've decided to join the conversation in a rational way." She turned to Zuko and Iroh, "Ok let's get this thing out in the open and settled." Iroh chuckled and Zuko sat quickly. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Toph's earth bending. "So Twinkle Toes, I guess it's up to you. Do we trust him or not?"

Zuko looked to Aang. The young air bender started to fidget in his obvious discomfort with the situation. "Well… it's not that we don't trust you… it's just that the information we have is very sensitive… we can't let it fall into the wrong hands… not that you are the wrong hands…but we need to get it to the Earth King so that we can plan an invasion… I mean…"

"Well said Aang," Toph interrupted. "She turned to Zuko, "Look, we have information to give to the king that could bring an end to the war. This information is secret in nature because it will give us the upper hand in fighting the Fire Nation on their own soil."

"This war has been going on for over a hundred years and no one nation has ever invaded the Fire Nation. It can't be done. Our ships and weapons are far superior to anything that the Earth Kingdom possess. They would never even make it past the blockades" Zuko responded.

"Well this information gives us a way in as well as a way to win the war." Aang said.

Zuko questioned, "What secret could you possibly have that could bring down the Fire Nation? Even if we couldn't bend we could still take the other nations with the might of our military and our weapons." He noticed Aang pale at his last statement and he began to wonder just what this secret was. He continued on, "So let's just say for the sake of argument, that you do invade, then what? I understood that you plan to fight my father, but you'll have to get through a lot of soldiers to get to him."

"It would be an invasion," Sokka interrupted. "We would come ashore with enough troops to take the entire island. Taking out the Fire Lord won't do us any good if we leave the government and military in place. They'll just find someone to replace him and start all over again. The Fire Nation needs to be stopped completely."

Zuko felt his insides go cold. They were talking about destroying his homeland, dismantling the government, and conquering his people. "You can't do that. You can't just go in there and wipe out a whole people, a whole way of life, because you want to take down their leader."

"The Fire Nation did it to the Air Nomads. They killed them all in an attempt to kill the Avatar. Why should we feel any remorse about doing the same?" Sokka countered angrily.

"Sokka we are not talking about wiping them off the map. We are trying to end this war and we will do what is necessary to accomplish that." Aang spoke up.

"This is ridiculous." Zuko said as he stood and started to pace. "You don't have the power to do that. You haven't even begun fire bending yet. And with Sozen's Comet on it's way the Fire Nation will be invincible."

Well then I guess we'll need to take them out before that." Sokka shot back.

"I won't let you!" Zuko yelled.

"That's exactly why we can't tell you the details. You say that you want peace, but you would destroy this plan before we even had a chance to enact it." Sokka yelled back as he rose to his feet.

"I don't need details; you've already given me enough information."

"You could warn the Fire Nation but it wouldn't do them any good. They will be defenseless and we will defeat them once and for all!" Sokka said as he approached Zuko.

Iroh stood and placed himself between them. "Look this is a little overwhelming right now. Obviously we do not agree on your plans to end the war, but maybe if we try we can come to some agreement on a plan that could end the war without destroying the Fire Nation in the process."

"We don't need to come to some agreement. We have our information and we are bringing it to the Earth King. He will decide what to do from there and somehow I don't think he would take any advice from the Fire Lord's son and brother about how he should go about it." Sokka stated.

"Sokka stop it!" Katara spoke up. "There has been enough death and destruction already. We need to end this war, but maybe there is another way. A more peaceful way."

"Your judgment is clouded because of your feelings for Zuko, Katara. This is the only way. Two weeks ago you understood that. Believe me; he will not let his feelings get in the way of what he wants to do. I suggest you not let yours."

Zuko saw the look of uncertainty in Katara's eyes at her brother's remark. He could feel his anger start to rage within him. Sokka was wrong. He would not brush her aside so easily. In anger he spoke, "It is because of my feelings for Katara that we are even having this conversation. If it were my decision we would never set foot in Ba Sing Se. This plan of yours is wrong. Even without all the details I can tell you that with certainty."

"Then what would you propose?" Sokka shouted back.

Zuko stood quiet. He had no plan. He had absolutely no idea what to do. His life had always been focused on capturing the Avatar. Now he felt lost. Softly he said, "I don't have any ideas." He turned away from the group. He felt so empty inside at that moment. He truly did not know what to do.

"Well I would say that a bad plan is better than no plan." He heard Sokka say.

He turned back around and said dejectedly. "I still say it's wrong." And with that he walked off away from the campsite. He needed to be alone. He needed time to think. Everything that he believed in, everything that he was was slipping away from him. If he didn't do something soon he might lose more than just his honor. He might lose his homeland and his people for good.

**Iroh watched as Zuko walked away from camp**. Katara started after him but he stopped her by placing his hand on her arm. "My nephew needs a little time alone right now. His life has changed very quickly and he is struggling with his feelings. Let him find the answers himself." He then smiled softly at her and said in a voice for her ears only, "I am sure that when he comes back he will want to talk with you. Your compassion for him has helped him to see the truth. Zuko is not lead by simple passions, but deep emotions. You have helped him come to decisions that he had struggled with for many years. Now he needs time to deal with his choices."

She looked down and Iroh could see the tears as they ran down her face. "I wish things could be different. I don't want to go in separate directions. Not now; not after we finally have realized…" She hesitated and then corrected herself, "After _I_ have realized how much I truly care about him."

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look her in the eyes. "Katara I have no doubt in my nephew's feelings for you. It is because of those feelings that he is so torn. He wants to do what is right but he is afraid. He has lost so much in his life. He has made many decisions that have haunted him. He doesn't want to make the wrong decision now. You must remember that banished or not he is still the Prince of the Fire Nation. His duty is to his people. It is that duty that has him so confused. He will not betray his people. If he cannot find a peaceful solution to your plan then he will fight you and your friends until the bitter end."

"I want for things to be different but I don't know how. The Fire Nation needs to be stopped. If we don't do something soon the balance of the world will be lost forever. Aang is our only hope for peace."

"Hope for peace lies within each of you, not just the Avatar." He said gently. "You must make a decision as to whether or not you truly desire peace or if you just want the Fire Nation to suffer defeat. I know the cost of bringing about peace and so does Zuko. We know that Ozai must die. But that does not make it any easier. He will always be my brother and Zuko's father. No matter what kind of a man he is he is still our family."

"Is that why you spared Azula's life today, because she is family?" She asked.

"I could not kill my niece. She may be evil but she is my brother's daughter. But believe me I would not have hesitated if the choice came down to her or Zuko. He is like a son to me and I know the good that is in his heart. Azula has no good that I can see, just an intense desire for power and glory. She is dangerous and I will always see her as that first."

They stood quietly for a moment and then Katara spoke, "You are a good uncle to Zuko." He smiled at her compliment and she continued, "He confided in me about the agni kai with his father and about his banishment. I think it was heroic of you to go with him into exile and give him the proper love and education that should have been his father's responsibility. You are a very noble man … even if you are from the Fire Nation." With that last statement she winked at him and he laughed.

He liked this girl. She was just what his nephew needed at this point in his life. He hoped that their feelings for each other would not be crushed by the hard times they were sure to face in the future. He gave her a quick hug and said, "Thank you for giving Zuko a chance. Having someone believe in you is sometimes all it takes to change." He released her and she smiled at him. "I need to go to him now. Time alone is good but too much time can breed bad thoughts and doubts. I think that Zuko has been in need of my ear for some time now. Take care. We will be back soon."

With that he went off in search of his nephew. He hoped that Zuko would make the right choices for his future. In his opinion his nephew was the Fire Nation's best chance for a peaceful solution to this war. They had been lead by power hungry rulers for too long now and they didn't even realize just how much they needed peace.

**A.N.** My idea for the entire story came to me this summer before the _City of Walls and Secrets._ My vision of Ba Sing Se was very different then portrayed in the series but now after seeing the finale I have started to think about how the new characters and the city itself would play into my story. I hope I can find find a way to blend these new characters and events into my story so that it is richer for it.

I was very upset after the season finale but then I started to roll it around in my head. I began to think about Zuko and just how hard all of the change would be to accept and how much he really did wnat to go home. As I started to write I wanted to play those emotions and insecurities into the story.

I hope you like it and I will try to submit more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**The Truth is Never Easy**

**Zuko stood by the water's edge**. His chest felt tight from the conflicting emotions that were within him. He wanted to do the right thing but suddenly he didn't know what the right thing was anymore. He did know one thing for certain; whatever this information on the Fire Nation was it was not good. He couldn't figure out what could render his nation defenseless, but he knew that he couldn't just leave his people helpless in the face of an invasion. But how could he stop it from happening? No one would listen to him and without the Avatar he could not even think of returning home.

As the frustration built inside of him he could feel the heat begin in his fists. Flames burst forth and he tried very hard to control his emotions. Taking a deep breath he let the flames die. He must clear his head. He needed to think about this in a rational way. Why did this have to be so hard? Nothing in his life was ever easy. He should have known that he would just get burned trusting the Avatar and his friends. "It's not fair!" He yelled out at the night sky.

"Nobody said that life would be fair." His uncle said from behind him. He jumped at the sound of the old man's voice.

"So you came to talk. I didn't think that you would stay away too long." He said.

His uncle took a place standing next to him and looking out over the same water he said. "I figured that you needed time alone, but I still wanted to talk to you away from the others. That was a pretty intense conversation back there."

"If you could call it that." Zuko responded bitterly. "I can't allow them to carry out their plan to defeat the Fire Nation."

"What do you propose to do?"

Zuko looked at his uncle and hoped that the uncertainty that he was feeling didn't show in his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't know where to even begin. The Fire Nation has a strong military force and I find it hard to believe that anything the Earth Kingdom could put together could defeat them. But yet I have seen the destructive force that the Avatar can muster and if he directed that towards our troops they would be pretty defenseless."

"That is true." His uncle responded. "He did take out that entire fleet at the North Pole. But I don't think that that is their plan. They have something else. Something that we haven't thought of."

"Whatever it is they can't be allowed to carry through with it. I just can't sit back and let them destroy our people. I want peace Uncle, but I will not let that peace come at the cost of my nation. There must be a way to overthrow the leadership of our country without destroying the nation itself."

"Well there lies your dilemma. How do you do such a thing?"

"I don't know!" He yelled, unable to control the anger in his voice. Then more softly, "I just don't know. I need time to think."

"It would seem to me that we will have plenty of time once we are inside Ba Sing Se. You could come up with a solution while we wait for the Avatar and his friends to meet with the Earth King."

He looked at his uncle in amazement. "You don't still plan to travel with them, do you? After all that has just happened? I would think that it would be impossible."

"Zuko, what are your true feelings for Katara?" His uncle asked.

"What does that have to do with this conversation?"

"It has everything to do with it. Do you still wish to travel with her?" His uncle asked in a gentle voice.

"Uncle, I wish that very much… but I don't think that we can. I don't think that our paths lie on the same road anymore. We come from very different worlds and right now hers is in direct conflict with mine. No matter what my feelings for her are, I cannot let them cloud my judgment or get in the way of what I need to do."

"Then you are doing exactly what her brother said you would do."

Zuko hung his head in shame. His uncle was right. As much as he hated to admit it he had just proven Sokka right. He had placed his needs and desires before Katara. But how could he let them carry out their plan? "Uncle it is not that simple."

"No Zuko it isn't. The path to truth never is easy. If you care for her and you believe in her then you will fight for her and for the peace that she so desperately desires. You will find ways to make this situation with the four of them work. They need you just as much as you need them but none of you seem to understand that."

"So you tell me, what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Zuko you know the answer. You just don't want to follow it." His uncle replied.

Zuko thought for a moment. He did know the answer. He would need to trust them. He would need to believe that Aang would not let the Fire Nation suffer the same fate as the Air Nomads. He would have to be patient and bide his time until they had delivered their news and then he would work with them to make sure that his people did not lose everything that made them such a strong nation. He had to trust the four of them but they would also have to trust him. "I know what I have to do uncle."

"So will we be heading into the city tomorrow?"

"Yes we will, but we will need to separate. Katara is right. Being with the Avatar would be too dangerous for us. Let them deliver their news and then we will make our plans for the future."

Zuko thought back to his conversation with them a few nights back when they had asked him to stay. The words that Aang said about trust echoed back in his head. _That's the thing about trust Zuko, you just have to believe. _He would just have to believe in them. He would have to trust that they would give him a chance to save his people. And they in turn would need to trust in him as well.

He looked at his uncle and said softly, "This is what I have missed the most while you were gone for those two weeks."

"What is that nephew?"

"Talking to you; getting advice from you."

"You missed getting advice from me? You always seemed so… touchy about my advice before."

Zuko smiled at that remark. "Well while you were gone I realized just how valuable your advice is and how much I depended on it, even when I didn't agree with you."

His uncle smiled back and there were tears in his eyes. "Zuko…" Iroh couldn't continue. He pulled him into a strong embrace. Zuko hugged him back just as fiercely. He loved this man and he had missed him and all his eccentric ways. He was so glad to have him back. As lost and confused as he felt presently, he knew that it would have been unbearable without his uncle beside him.

After a moment they moved apart and his uncle said, "We should get back to camp. I know that Katara is anxious to speak with you."

He looked away and blushed. It was very odd having everyone know about his and Katara's feelings for each other but he knew that they couldn't have kept it hidden for too long. Living in such close quarters really made secrets hard to keep. He looked forward to being with her but he knew that the conversation would not be a joyous one. They would have to part for an indefinite period of time. He hoped that the time away would strengthen their feelings for one another not dampen them. Once again he felt the uneasiness return. He hoped that she would understand. So much was at stake now and he didn't want to mess it up.

**Katara waited for Zuko to return**. His uncle had gone to speak to him some time ago and she hoped that everything was alright. The others had settled into a quiet conversation about the future and what they expected to find in Ba Sing Se. She found that she really didn't care about the city anymore. Any excitement she once held for seeing the Earth Kingdom capital was now overshadowed by her fears that she was about to lose Zuko so soon after realizing how much she needed him. Suddenly she saw Zuko approaching. He and his uncle were talking and Zuko did not look too happy.

As they approached he stopped and looked at her. His expression said it all. He was going to leave them. Before she could stop herself she felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. She loved him and now he was going to leave. His expression changed to one of concern and he stepped forward and opened his arms to her. She eagerly went to him and he embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry Katara. I'm so sorry." He said and she could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to keep his own emotions in check.

She couldn't find her voice and so she just stood there in his arms. Behind her she could hear her brother and the others approach and then Iroh's voice softly talking to them. Zuko whispered to her, "Katara I need to talk to you alone. Would you go for a walk with me?" She nodded her head and they broke from their embrace. Taking her hand in his he turned towards the lake.

It was then she heard her brother as he yelled, "You're not going anywhere with her." Zuko stiffened at the remark. She heard his uncle again talking to Sokka and then her brother grew quiet. She wondered what Iroh had said but whatever it was it made an impact on her brother. He looked at Katara and then turned and walked off in the opposite direction. Zuko relaxed again and they continued on towards the water.

They walked in silence until they came to the shore of the lake. Zuko let go of her hand and motioned for her to sit down. He then followed her and sat crossed legged facing her. His knees touched hers and he reached out again and took her hands in his. She looked into his eyes and noticed the pain reflected in them. Softly she asked, "So you're going to leave us aren't you?"

"Katara we can't travel together right now. You said it yourself earlier. My uncle and I are enemies of the Earth Kingdom. We need to keep out of the public eye and appear to be just two more refugees coming to the city to start a new life. If we travel with the Avatar we will be quickly discovered. I can't risk anything happening to my uncle after just being reunited with him again."

Once again she felt the tears start to fall. She lowered her head and let the tears flow freely. Her heart was breaking. Just this morning she had realized how much she loved him; that she wanted to stay with him and now all of that was about to change. But then what had she expected? She knew that eventually they would have to deliver their information to the Earth King. Zuko's reaction earlier at dinner was no surprise. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation after all. His loyalty was to his people not to her or her friends. He would not just sit idly by and let them invade his country. She felt him squeeze her hands and she looked up again.

"Katara?" he asked. "I need to know what you think."

"Isn't it pretty obvious." she said.

He looked away and said, "I'm sorry Katara. I don't know what else to do. We can't travel together. You know that's true. If there was a way, I would stay but you have a mission to carry out and I don't fit into those plans. In fact I am in complete opposition to them."

"Zuko I have no choice. Our information could help bring an end to this war." She paused and then continued, "Sokka was right, two weeks ago I understood the importance of what we had to do. Even now I understand it and know that it is the right thing to do, but knowing that doesn't make my decision to continue with it any easier. Two weeks ago you were my enemy. Everything was very simple. Now it's all changed. My feelings for you make my choice very hard to bear."

He turned his gaze back to her and looked intently into her eyes. "Katara I don't want to cause you any more pain than I have already. I know that you have to follow through on your plans even if I don't agree with them but you have to understand that regardless of how I feel about you I will have to fight for my nation if the need arises." He looked down and then said softly, "Katara it's killing me inside. I have never cared about anyone like I care for you but our lives are so different. We're fighting for different things."

"But we both want peace, don't we Zuko?" She asked. When he remained silent she asked, "Zuko you do want an end to the war, don't you?"

He looked back up and said, "Of course I do but it's not that simple. You know what you want. Your mission has been the same since you found the Avatar, Nothing has changed for you. You know what you need to do and you know in your heart that it is the right thing. I have spent three years looking for the Avatar so that I could bring him home and restore my honor. That is all I cared about. But now things have changed and I find that I am unsure of what I should do now. I don't know how to restore my honor and without the Avatar I will be banished forever." He grew quiet and then spoke, "I don't even know what the right thing to do is anymore."

"Ending the war is the right thing."

"Not at the cost of my nation!" he exclaimed passionately.

"Zuko the Fire Nation needs to be stopped. I don't know of any other way to end this war."

"Destroying my home is not the answer."

"Then give us another solution."

"I don't know any other solution." He said and dropping her hands he rose abruptly to his feet. Turning his back to her he stared out over the water. After a moment he spoke again. "Some prince I am. I can't even think of a way to save my people from the effects of this war. When they need me the most I can't help them."

She stood and walked over to him. Standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek into his back. Gently she spoke, "Zuko you have done more for them then they will ever realize. You gave up your country and your throne to save the lives of all those soldiers. And I know that you will find a way to help your nation now. We just want to end the war but it will take a lot to rebuild after that. The Fire Nation will need a strong leader to help them through those times. I think that you are that man. You could lead them into an age of peace."

"I can't even return home, remember, I'm banished. My people see me as a weak coward. They will never let me lead them."

"If you want it bad enough you will find a way home. All that energy you spent hunting for Aang could be put towards finding a way to return home."

He grew silent again. They stood in their quiet embrace for some time when he finally spoke again. "You're right; I need to find a way. When I was talking to my uncle earlier I realized that I needed to be patient. I know that you need to do what you came here to do. I on the other hand have no plan for my future. I need to figure things out for myself. So that is what I need to do while we are in Ba Sing Se. I need to find answers. But will you promise me that if I find a way to bring about a peaceful solution to this war that you and the Avatar will hear me out?"

"I will and I know that Aang doesn't want anymore suffering. If we can find another way, he will agree to it."

He turned around in her embrace and faced her. Bringing his hands up to her face he held her head firmly in place. Leaning in he whispered against her lips, "Katara, thank you. Not just for saving my life but for giving me a chance." With that he leaned in further and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and said, "I don't want to be away from you in Ba Sing Se. I fear that we will lose each other and that I won't see you again."

She pulled away from him and reached up to her neck. Unfastening her grandmother's betrothal necklace, she handed it to Zuko. "This necklace is all I have left of my mother. She gave it to me before she died. It is my most precious possession. There is no way that I would leave Ba Sing Se without it. Will you keep it safe for me?"

He looked down at her necklace and smiled slightly. "I remember the first time I possessed this necklace."

She found herself smiling as well. "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"I was a different man then." He whispered.

"You are a better man now" She replied and then moving back into his arms she gave him a kiss. She started to pull back when she felt his hand on the back of her head holding her in place. He deepened their kiss and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. They stood like that enjoying the feel of each other for some time before he finally released her and stepped back. His breathing was heavy and she got the impression that breaking the kiss was the last thing he had wanted to do.

"Katara, I want to give you something too." He said. Reaching down he grabbed his knife from his side. He looked at it and then at her. "I know this seems like an odd gift but it holds a lot of meaning to me. My uncle gave this to me shortly after he broke through the walls of Ba Sing Se. The surrendering general gave it to him. It was one of my personal effects that I brought with me when I was banished. Now it is the only thing I have left from my old life."

He handed it to her and she unsheathed the knife. On the blade was an inscription. She had seen him looking at it before and she read it out loud. "_Never give up without a fight._ Wow, that's pretty profound; definitely your motto." She smiled as she looked at him.

He smiled a bitter sweet smile in return and said, "All my life I have had to fight for everything that I wanted. Nothing has ever come easy to me. I think my uncle understood that when he gave me that knife. It is as dear to me as your necklace and I want you to have it."

Before she could stop herself she felt the tears begin to fall again. Tomorrow they would go their separate ways but tonight they had each other. Suddenly she felt very bold and realized that there was something that she needed to say to him. "Zuko, for two weeks we have been drawing closer together. I would never have believed that I could have feelings for you but the more I got to know you the more I realized how strongly I felt about you. When you were hurt today and I thought you were dead I realized something. Those feelings that I had for you were much stronger than I thought…" she hesitated and then drawing her courage she said simply, "I love you Zuko. I don't know how it happened but it did. You mean more to me than I could have ever imagined. If you had truly died today…" she broke off as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Zuko drew closer and embraced her again. She started to sob hysterically as she thought back to the morning and the battle. "Ssh Katara. It's alright. You saved me. I didn't die. Everything is ok." He stroked her hair and continued to whisper soothing words to her until she finally calmed down. Then he spoke again. "I owe you so much. Not only for saving my life but for trusting me and believing in me when no one else did. I am also amazed at my own feelings…" He grew quiet and hugged her to him even more tightly. "Katara I am so afraid. Everyone I have ever loved has been taken from me in one way or another. I don't want to lose you as well … I … I love you… Katara I love you and I want to stay with you. I don't want this war and our people to come between us."

Her heart started to race at his words. He loved her! She smiled through her tears and drew back slightly from his embrace. Looking in his eyes she said, "I will come back for you Zuko. I will not leave you…"

She never finished her words. His mouth covered hers in a deep kiss and she lost herself in his arms. All of her fears evaporated as she stood there in his embrace. They would have continued on but she heard his uncle's voice in the distance.

"Oh the stars are really beautiful tonight, wouldn't you agree Sokka?"

Sokka! At the mention of her brother's name she and Zuko both jumped back from each other. She started to blush as she frantically straightened her clothes and fixed her hair. Zuko appeared equally flustered as he looked towards the direction of his uncle's voice.

"So much for privacy." He said a little annoyed. He took her hand and together they turned and faced his uncle and her brother.

"Ah, here you two are." Iroh said as he approached. "Sokka here was getting a little concerned. You have been away for some time. He was worried that something had happened to you."

Katara could feel her brother's eyes upon her and she knew that she couldn't hide what had just transpired. She waited for his angry words or brotherly reprimand but instead he just stepped forward and opened his arms to her. The tears that she thought were finished started again. She stepped into her brother's embrace and he held her tightly.

"I sorry Katara." He said in a very solemn voice.

She stood back and looked at him quizzically. "What's this all about?" she asked and then looked to Iroh. The old man just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Sokka responded softly, "You're my little sister and I love you. It's natural for me to want to protect you. You have got to understand how hard this is for me. You know Zuko is my least favorite person. I just don't want to see you hurt or our mission compromised."

She looked into his eyes and said, "Sokka I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself. You've always been my protector and I love you for that but you need to give me a chance. You need to give Zuko a chance too."

He grimaced at the last statement. "You I will trust. Him," he pointed at Zuko, "I will try to tolerate."

She knew that for her brother that was saying a lot. She smiled at him and then hugged him tight once more "I love you Sokka and I appreciate you trying to accept this."

"Yeah… alright… now let's just get back to camp before I have to hug Zuko as well. This is about as tolerant as I can be for one evening."

They started back and Katara looked to Iroh again. Just what had transpired between those two on their walk? Whatever he had said it had to be pretty powerful for her brother to give in even this little bit where Zuko was concerned. She would have to thank him later. This night had been hard enough without Sokka getting more upset at Zuko.

She looked out into the darkness and thought to herself that this would be the last evening with Zuko. Tomorrow would be the last time that they would watch the sunrise for some time. She wondered how long. Hopefully they would be together again soon. She needed him too much and she found that a part of her missed him already. She felt Zuko's hand find hers again. He squeezed it and then smiled at her. They would find a way. She knew that they would find a way to solve their dilemma and be together again.

**A.N.** Okay so it's only been two weeks and they say the 'L' word. Still they were only in that cave during the season finale for a few hours tops and he was letting her touch his face and they were giving each other looks. Could happen.

Anyways, I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. _

**The Truth is Scarier than Fiction**

**Sokka lay on his sleeping bag. **It had been a long and hard day but sleep seemed to elude him. Too much had happened in such a short time and his whole world had been turned upside down. Two weeks had changed everything or so it seemed. His plans had not changed though. He still had a mission to fulfill and he knew that mission was a just one. But things had become complicated. Enemies weren't what they appeared and right and wrong seemed to blend together.

He glanced over at Zuko as he lay sleeping on his mat. The fire bender was truly a mystery to him. Two weeks ago he had been the enemy, no question about it. But now even that certainty seemed unclear. Last night he had fought the prince and would have liked to have killed him but then in the morning all that had changed. The fight with Azula had not ended as he would have thought. He had come upon Zuko and Katara just after Azula had blasted her brother in the chest. As the fire bender lay dying Katara had tried desperately to save him. Sokka knew that desperation. He had felt it when Yue made the decision to lay down her life for the water tribe. He had felt so helpless then and he had felt helpless this morning. His sister never gave up until the end; not until she thought Zuko was dead. And after Toph realized that he was still alive Katara had remembered her water from the Spirit Oasis and used it to save him. She had kept her self together even in the face of such tragedy. It was obvious that Katara's feelings for the prince ran deep but what of Zuko's feelings for her? He couldn't just sit by and let him take advantage of Katara as Jet did those months before. He had to do something.

He had been fuming this evening when Iroh came up to ask him to go for a walk with him. The last thing he wanted to do was to walk with Zuko's uncle but he didn't want to disrespect the old man. They headed off towards the water with the intention of bringing Zuko and Katara back to camp but he felt that the old man had something else in mind and it didn't take that long to find out what that was. Iroh wanted Sokka to see that his nephew wasn't really the bad guy that everyone thought he was. He had to laugh at that. Zuko was a royal pain in the rear and he had earned his reputation on his own merit. Still he let the old man talk. Nothing would change his mind or so he thought. Now he laid awake going over all that he had learned this evening and trying to figure out just what was really going on.

Zuko tossed and turned on his mat. He finally settled on his right side. His scar exposed to Sokka's view. The scar; he had always wondered about that scar and tonight Iroh had told him all about it. The Fire Nation was barbaric he thought: fire duels to settle issues of respect and honor; burning your opponent to prove a point. That was scary enough, but to think that Zuko's own father had marked him like that. How could a man be so cruel that he would disfigure his own son? It just reaffirmed his belief that the Fire Lord was a monster. It was no wonder that Zuko and his sister were like they were. Growing up with a father like that would make anyone nasty.

But was Zuko as nasty as Sokka had first thought? Was he really capable of change? Katara seemed to think so, but then she trusted a lot of people. Still she had hated Zuko for chasing them around the world and she was just as eager as he to leave the prince behind at the North Pole even though she knew that the cold would kill him. Now though she was singing a different tune. How had it happened? He had feared that this would happen from the beginning. He had tried to keep them apart when he realized that his fears had some basis in truth, but somehow they had found a way to be together. He feared that Katara had fallen in love with the prince. He knew that that would only end in disaster. Zuko was not the man for her. They were too opposite. She was compassionate and caring where he was callous and insensitive. She was loyal where Zuko was untrustworthy. Katara would deny that but Sokka had seen it time and again in his dealings with the prince.

But then today Zuko had done something completely unexpected and it wasn't until Iroh told Sokka about it on their walk that he had even realized that it had happened. He had not seen the blast that almost killed Zuko so he was unaware of the events that happened before it. He had come very close to losing his little sister today and he had been none the wiser. As he listened to Iroh go on about the battle and how Zuko had jumped in front of the blast that was meant for Katara he felt himself go numb. Katara would be dead if Zuko hadn't stood in the way. He had sacrificed his life for her with no guarantee that she would be able to heal him and he had done it without hesitation.

It made Sokka question his earlier thoughts about the prince. Maybe he did care for Katara. Unless he was a very good actor it was apparent that the idea of splitting up for a while was making him miserable. When he and Iroh had come across Zuko and Katara at the water's edge they looked flustered and he knew that they had been kissing. Heck they had been doing a little more than kissing but he found that he couldn't chastise her for it. Not tonight, not after he got a good look at his sister. She was dying inside, he could tell. Parting company was going to be very difficult for her. So he had done the only thing he could, he gave her his love instead, realizing that that was what she needed more than any lecture. He would try not to be insensitive to her feelings for Zuko but it would be hard. Insensitivity came very easily to him or so he was told.

He sat there thinking back over the walk when Zuko started to toss and turn again, only this time he was making noises and mumbling to himself. Another bad dream Sokka thought. It seemed as if the prince was good for at least one every night. He thought back to the first time he had caught Zuko having a nightmare. Zuko had told him then that sometimes reality was scarier than any nightmare you could have. Sokka had dismissed that at the time but now he knew better. The prince was reliving his real life nightmares over and over again in his sleep. He figured that having half of your face almost burnt off at the hands of someone you should have been able to trust to protect you would probably be something that you didn't easily forget, even in your sleep.

As Zuko's distress grew greater Sokka decided to try some of his new found sensitivity out on the prince. He went over to Zuko's side and gave him a slight nudge with his foot.

"Hey, Zuko, wake up!" He whispered. When the prince didn't respond he gave a little harder nudge, almost bordering on a swift kick. Zuko sat up and instinctively grabbed Sokka's foot. Before the he could think the fire bender had him on the ground and was almost on top of him with his fist drawn back ready to strike.

"Hey, whoa there touchy! I was just trying to wake you up."

"By kicking me!" Zuko yelled back.

"Ssh!" Sokka whispered, "We don't want to wake everybody up. By the way you were having a nightmare. I was only trying to help."

Zuko got a weird look on his face and then dropped his guard. He sat back and Sokka quickly moved aside and sat up. "Sorry." The prince replied. "I didn't realize… I guess I was having a nightmare."

"Yeah, well you seem to get a lot of those."

Zuko looked down and said quietly, "Sometimes even sleep can't offer escape from the horrors of real life." And then without conscious thought he touched his scar. Sokka thought that if his own father had done something like to him he wouldn't be able to let it go either.

They sat in silence for a moment and then Zuko spoke again. "I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier for Katara. You didn't have to be so nice."

"She's my sister. I don't enjoy seeing her in so much pain. I guess I just didn't want to add to it by yelling at her. But the truth be told, if I ever come across the two of you doing anything more than holding hands I will beat you senseless. Got it?"

Zuko surprised him again by smiling and saying simply, "Got it."

"Ok… well I guess that settles that." he stated. "So we should probably get some sleep." Zuko nodded and the two young men went back to their sleeping mats. Sokka lay there thinking that maybe he would give Zuko the chance that Katara had so desperately wanted. He could at least try. With this on his mind he drifted off to sleep thinking again that his life had definitely taken a turn for the weird.

"**Wake up sleepyhead, the sun is almost up."** Zuko felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder and then a soft kiss on his cheek. Boy, Sokka's tactics had certainly changed from earlier this evening, his groggy mind thought. He rolled over onto his back and then opened a tired eye to look at his visitor. His gaze focused on Katara and he smiled.

"I thought you were Sokka." He said without thinking.

She gave him a weird look and then smiled. "I don't think I even want to know what that means."

He rubbed his eyes and then sat up. Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind a little and wake up some more. "Ignore me, I still a little sleepy."

"Sure you are. Maybe I should keep a better eye on you and my brother from now on. You should be dreaming about kissing me, not him." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why waste time dreaming about it." He said and then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ooh, I definitely prefer this to dreaming as well." She said with a teasing tone in her voice.

They sat staring at each other for a moment and then she seemed to remember something and said, "Look this is our last morning together for a while." She then looked down and paused. When she looked back up she had a glassy look in her eyes and said in a scratchy voice, "I just thought that maybe we could watch the sunrise before we got started out towards the city."

He reached out and took her hand in his and said, "I would like that very much."

She smiled and then they both got up and walked towards the lake where just last night they had talked about parting ways. Of course they had done a little more then just talk. He found himself blushing as he let his mind wander back to the previous evening.

"You seem lost in thought. Care to share what you're thinking with me?" She interrupted.

Zuko felt himself grow hot with embarrassment. He said quickly, "I was just thinking about last night."

She paused and looking at him said simply, "Oh." Then after a moment she said even softer, "Ooh." He knew that at that point she was blushing as well.

They continued on in silence until they came to the shore of the lake. Sitting down they took their usual position for watching the sunrise. She sat on the ground between his legs with her back resting against his chest. He reached his arms around her body and held her in an embrace.

Leaning against her he bent his head and whispered in her ear, "This is what I am going to miss the most while we're apart."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and let out a sigh. "As soon as we leave the city, promise me we can start right where we left off."

He smiled, "The first sunrise together, no matter where we are. I promise."

They grew silent again. After some time the sun began to rise. The reflection shimmered on the water of the lake and almost seemed to dance. He loved the sun rise. In fact it was his favorite time of the day. He used to think it was because he was a fire bender and since he drew his power from the sun it was only natural to enjoy the moment in the day when the sun first made its appearance. Now he felt differently. He knew that he would never watch the sunrise without thinking about Katara or this time that they had spent together. He hoped that Ba Sing Se wouldn't change anything between them but a part of him thought that it would be pretty naive to believe that they would leave the city anything but unchanged. Whatever lie ahead they would deal with it and he hoped that they would be stronger for it.

As the sun climbed up and over the horizon Katara finally spoke. "We should probably get back to camp."

"Yeah, having Sokka find us together once is ok but I don't think he'll be too understanding if he finds us again."

She smiled and then stood. Looking down at him she extended her hand to help him stand. He took it and rose to his feet. Still holding her hand he pulled her in close to his chest and then leaned down and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind. For a time they were lost in each others embrace when suddenly Zuko remembered her brother's warning from earlier. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and looked at Katara.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No… I just don't want any interruptions if you know what I mean. It's probably best if we head back."

She nodded in agreement and they slowly made their way back to the others. In a few hours they would be heading to Ba Sing Se. The magic of the last two weeks would be over. Once again he felt a sense of dread come over him. He didn't want her to go but he knew it had to be this way. Still knowing that didn't make parting any easier.

**Katara sat with her brother and Aang outside of the gates to the city**. They had agreed earlier that Toph would accompany Iroh and Zuko inside so that she could gather information on a location where they could easily meet up with the two fire benders once they were inside the city. Since riding into the city together on Appa would draw too much attention to them it had been decided that it would be best to choose a spot to meet in two weeks time so that they could relay information and plan where to go from there.

Toph had been gone for almost an hour now and Katara was starting to get anxious. Why was it taking so long? Maybe something had gone wrong. What if Zuko and Iroh were discovered and were being led away to prison or worse. She was about to say something when Toph emerged from the gates. She walked slowly in their direction and climbing onto Appa said simply. "Fly Twinkle toes."

Aang gave her a look but went ahead as directed. When they were in the air she said, "Ok, I've got a location but I've got to tell you that I don't have a good feeling about this place."

"Why is that?" Katara asked.

"Well when I showed this one guard my passport he got all weird and started telling me that I really didn't need to know too much about the lower ring, which by the way is where all the refugees live. He said that I would be living in the upper ring with the more affluent citizens of Ba Sing Se. He pointed out that the lower ring was not the kind of place that I would want to visit and that I would do best to keep to the middle and upper rings. In fact the way he said it sounded more like a threat than a suggestion."

Katara sat stunned. She had never once thought of Ba Sing Se as anything more than one open city like Omashu. The idea of the city being divided into different class systems bothered her.

"What about Zuko and Iroh? Did they get through alright?" She asked, barely able to keep the fear from her voice.

"Yeah, they loaded a train and headed for the lower ring. It looks like prince charming is going to get a heavy dose of life as a commoner. In fact common folks are probably more respected than the refugees in this city. He's not going to be too happy."

"So about the rendezvous point?" Sokka asked.

"I'm getting there Sokka. It seems as if there is a main train terminal smack in the middle of the lower ring. Apparently it is the most recognizable building in the area. Zuko and Iroh will meet us there in two weeks. From that point we'll know better what to do."

"Ok, sounds good to me." Sokka replied. "Now what about us. Where do we head."

"Well I suppose we go straight for the palace. Someone there should be able to get us an audience with the king."

They all nodded in agreement and Aang turned Appa in the direction of the city. After some time they finally passed over the lands between the outer and inner walls of the city. As they passed the inner wall the lower ring came into view. From up above it didn't look so bad but Katara was amazed at the size of it.

"I can't believe that this is only one section of the city." She said aloud.

"Look! That must be the train terminal." Sokka shouted. In the distance she could see the immense building in the middle of the city. She could even see the various trains entering and exiting the terminal. So this was where she would see Zuko again in two weeks. At least it would be easy to find.

They continued on into the middle ring. Katara was surprised to see that a wall had been built to separate this area from the previous one. The difference in the two areas was like night and day. Where the lower ring had been crowded with house upon house covering the landscape, the middle ring was sprawling with lots of land and lush gardens to walk in. She could also make out different buildings that she guessed were stores and restaurants. The place looked very inviting and pleasant. But as nice as it was it was nothing compared to the upper ring. As they came to the last wall within the city she noticed that like the middle ring this area was lush and well cared for. But instead of shops and other businesses it contained homes and apartments that were well kept and very beautiful.

In the center of the Upper ring was what could only be the palace. Aang steered Appa in that direction and they landed outside of the palace walls. Immediately they were met by some guards. They questioned them as to who they were and what was their business in Ba Sing Se. Aang explained who he was and that he had important news about the war to relay to the king. The guards gave him a funny look and then one of them disappeared into the palace.

After some time he returned with a woman in tow. She bowed to them and said simply, "I am Joo Dee. I will assist you while you are here in Ba Sing Se. Anything you need I will provide."

"Well Joo Dee, you could start by getting us an audience with the Earth King. We really need to see him."

"Oh so sorry, but the Earth King has been ill. He is not taking any visitors at this time but I am sure as soon as he is feeling better he will see you. After all it is not every day that the Avatar comes to visit."

She smiled at them and Katara grew very uneasy. Something about this woman gave her the creeps. She didn't trust her and judging by the reactions of her friends they didn't either. Still they had no choice. If the Earth King was sick they would have to wait to see him.

"Let me show you to your new home and get you some food to eat." She said. Joo Dee brought them to a beautiful house a short distance from the palace. It was very roomy and even Appa had a place to sleep in the yard. As she looked at her luxurious surroundings she couldn't help but think of Zuko. He would be living in squallier, according to Toph, while they enjoyed the best the city had to offer. It seemed odd their sudden reversal of fortunes. Two weeks ago she would have found it actually quite humorous but now she just felt sad. She missed him and she didn't want him living in some over crowded area with barely enough to eat. She wanted him here with her. Of course that was impossible.

She thought back to earlier in the day when she and Zuko had finally parted ways. He had held her tightly in an embrace. She had promised herself that she would not cry but the tears came anyways. She loved him and now she had to let him go. Though this was only to be temporary it felt like an eternity to her. She pulled back slightly and stared at him, memorizing every detail of his face.

"I don't want you to go." She said sadly.

"Katara, if I could I would stay but you know that this is for the best. Thank you for everything that you have done for me." He then leaned forward and kissed her gently and whispered for her ears only, "Remember that I love you."

"I love you too." she had replied through the tears. "Please be careful."

"I always am." He simply replied. And with that he was gone. And with him went a little piece of her heart. She could never have imagined having feelings this strong for anyone least of all Zuko. But somehow it had happened.

Soon, she thought, soon they would be together again and once they had left this city she promised that she would never let him leave her again.

**A.N.** O MY GOD! This chapter just about killed me. I have had a block for what seems like an eternity with this part of the story. I got to the point where I just couldn't face it. I put it off and then I completely psyched myself out. I decided to write the next chapter and just skip this one. Of course once I finished that one I still had to write this one so that I could post the story! Augh! So I bit the bullet and finished it. I am satisfied with the end product and I hope you enjoy it too.

I will try to post the next chapter soon as I just want to review it one more time before I post it. I hope to get a little more written before my Christmas break ends but I have a lot of other responsibilities that I have been blowing off that need my attention.

Anyways I hope you like it. Please let me know. I always appreciate the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**A New Friend**

**It had been a week since Zuko and his uncle had parted ways with Katara and the rest of the group**. His uncle had quickly found them a job in a tea shop and was happier than Zuko had ever seen him. For his part the young prince was tolerating their new station in life. He knew that it was only temporary. Soon they would leave this horrible city with its walls that kept the war out but left the refugees suppressed. The city was nothing like he had envisioned it. The poor were kept apart from the rest of the inhabitants and there was little chance of moving beyond the poverty and lowly station that most refugees found themselves in. The lower ring, as this section was known as, stunk from the filth and disease that seemed to follow the people that lived there. He didn't know how people kept going knowing that this was all there was; all there ever would be. It was the knowledge that for him this would end soon that kept him sane.

Today was just like every other day since he had arrived. They worked most days in the tea shop to earn the money that they needed to survive. He had to admit that by the lower ring standards he and his uncle were doing pretty well. They had found an apartment and were able to buy some new clothes. Living in the same place for more than one night was something new to get used to. For months now they had been living on the run, sleeping on the ground, and scavenging for food. To have a roof over their heads and food to eat felt good. Even better was the fact that they didn't have to constantly look over their shoulders worrying that someone was going to find them and turn them over to the Fire Nation; to Azula. It was a welcome relief and if he gained nothing from his time in Ba Sing Se he would at least have a little peace and quiet from the world outside the city walls.

This morning his uncle had asked him to go to the market to buy a few items before the work day began. He hated the market but his uncle was still limping from his injury to his foot three weeks ago, so Zuko didn't complain. With his list in hand he made his way out of the apartment building and down the street to the market. The streets were already crowded even though it was morning and he made his way slowly through the different merchants, his temper growing shorter with each stop. He hated the market. His uncle enjoyed the many different people but Zuko couldn't help but be annoyed. Feeling bad for their lot in life was one thing but he wasn't ready to mingle with them. He was royalty, and no matter how humbling his time in exile had been he would always be above these people.

Suddenly he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Katara would be appalled at his last thought. She always saw him as so much nobler than he was. Truth be told he hated working in the tea shop and he hated pretending to be common. Having to play the part of Lee, the Earth Kingdom refugee, was really starting to get on his nerves. He was tired of living a lie and even though he knew it was essential to staying alive at the moment, he still couldn't reconcile himself to this life as it was. But for the time being he had no choice. He would wait as patiently as he could for Katara and her friends to meet with the Earth King. But as soon as they could leave he was gone and he would never be Lee again. It was well past time for Prince Zuko to come out of hiding and face his father as well as all the other nobles within the Fire Nation. He would find a way back to his throne, back to his people.

He was lost in these thoughts as he approached a fruit stand and started to look for the items that his uncle had requested. As he looked over the various fruits, unsure of just how exactly to tell which was ripe or not, he caught sight of the young boy next to him out of the corner of his eye. The boy was inspecting the fruit, the same as he, but Zuko could tell that he was up to something. Suddenly the child reached out and grabbed a pear and quickly placed it in an inner pocket in his clothing. He couldn't believe that the boy was stealing in broad daylight and to make matters worse he wasn't even very good at it. As if to prove him right, the merchant shot out his hand and grabbed the child's arm. Pulling it back over the counter he took the fruit from the boy's hand but refused to release him.

"You little thief! Did you really think that I wouldn't see you taking my fruit? I work hard for my living and I don't need a filthy little beggar like you coming along and taking from my earnings."

Zuko turned now and stared at the boy. He looked familiar to him but he couldn't quite place him. The boy grabbed at his captive hand and started to yell back. "Let go of me! I wasn't doing anything wrong; I was just getting ready to pay for it."

"Sure you were." The merchant said back rather sarcastically. "Just an oversight on your part. I'll tell you what, why don't I call the police and let them decide."

The boy tried to look like the man's words didn't bother him but it was obvious to Zuko that he was afraid. As he looked at the boy he was struck by how thin the child was. He had not been stealing because he desired a sweet treat and didn't feel like paying for it. He was stealing the food because he was starving. It sickened Zuko to see a child having to result to thievery to fill his belly and so without thought he looked to the merchant and said in a cool voice. "You don't have to call the police. My little brother here is somewhat of an idiot." He then turned to the boy and gave him a back handed swat to the side of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that we pay for the food first? Next time I will let him call the authorities. It would serve you right."

The boy looked at him as if he had lost his mind and he had to wonder if he had to be getting involved in something that wasn't his fight. Still there was no stopping now. He spoke again to the merchant, "Here let me pay for the pear, as well as these items." He indiscriminately picked up some more fruit and handed it to the merchant. He then pulled out two copper pieces and continued, "This should cover it as well as pay for your trouble."

The merchant took the money and released the boy. "Next time I won't be so forgiving."

Zuko grabbed the child's arm before he could bolt and simply said, "Thank you for your kindness." He then gathered the purchase and led the boy away from the stall. Looking straight ahead he said in a low voice, "If you know what's good for you, you will keep on walking without giving me any trouble."

The boy didn't fight him and they continued until they had walked a good distance from the irate vender. Zuko then turned the boy to face him. Once again he was struck by a strange feeling that he knew this child but he just couldn't place him. He handed the boy the entire bag of fruit and said, "You really stink at stealing." The boy remained silent and refused the fruit. Zuko began to find his anger returning. "Take the fruit."

"I don't need your charity!" the boy shot out in return.

"Unbelievable! I save your butt and you have the audacity to sit here and act too proud to accept my help."

"I didn't ask for your help. I could have handled that guy."

"Oh sure you were really doing a good job of it. I mean what was your master plan? Were you just going to stand there and cry and hope that he felt sorry for you; because I've got news for you he couldn't care less about what ever sob story you could come up with. All he cares about is getting what's his due."

"Yeah, well aren't you the big hero coming to my rescue." The boy replied angrily.

Zuko stood there stunned. Why did he even bother? He should have let the guy have his way with the kid. This aggravation wasn't worth it. "You know you are really an ungrateful little brat. I didn't have to help you but I did. And I didn't do it to be heroic. In fact I couldn't tell you why I did it; it just felt like the right thing to do. But you just go ahead and be ungrateful… and hungry. Refuse my help. I'm sure that'll keep your belly full… as well as anyone else who may have been looking forward to what you were bringing home with you."

The boy's face fell at that last comment. Zuko knew he had struck a nerve. The child wasn't alone in this struggle; there were others. Suddenly he felt a sick feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. He thought again of how much he hated this city and all its empty promises of a better life that it offered to these destitute refugees. This boy would face poverty for the rest of his life and there was nothing that would change that.

He laid the bag of fruit at the boy's feet and said a little more kindly, "Just take it." He then walked away and headed for work. There wasn't enough time to finish shopping. He would have to come back this evening to get the things his uncle needed. This thought made his already dark mood grow even more so.

As he stormed off towards the tea shop he was unaware of the fact that he was being watched. Someone had taken interest in his dealings with the boy but Zuko had been too caught up in his anger to realize that he had been noticed.

"**You're late." Pao said as Zuko entered the tea shop**. Iroh looked up to see his nephew give the owner a disdainful look.

"I got caught up at the market. It won't happen again." Zuko said irritably in return.

Pao bristled at the boy's tone and said, "You're lucky your uncle here is such a good tea maker or you would be out of a job. Tardiness is one thing but disrespect will not be tolerated."

Iroh gave his nephew a look and Zuko sighed and turned to Pao. "I apologize. The market was crowded and I was unable to purchase the items my uncle needed. I am sorry if my anger came across as disrespect."

"Well… I accept your apology, but remember to control your temper. This is a tea shop. People come in here to relax. They don't need a sullen teenager ruining the atmosphere."

Iroh noticed Zuko clench his fists as he tried to control his rage. He walked on towards his uncle and took the apron that was held out for him. "I really hate this place." He said through his teeth.

The older man smiled and said, "Just give it a chance. After all this isn't forever. We will eventually leave."

"Not soon enough for my taste." Zuko responded bitterly and then took up his position of waiting tables.

The hours passed by quickly for Iroh but that was probably due to the fact that he was doing something he loved to do. The same could not be said for Zuko. The boy did his job but it was evident that he hated it. As the close of the day came his nephew started to put the chairs on top of the tables and was preparing to sweep the floor. Suddenly the door opened and a young boy of about eight or nine years old came in. Iroh stared at him and realized that he had seen this boy around their apartment building. He lived a floor down from him and Zuko if Iroh remembered correctly. He watched as the child walked up to Zuko. He stood silently waiting until Zuko noticed his presence.

When his nephew turned and saw the boy he stiffened slightly and said, "What do you want?"

Iroh was taken back by the roughness in Zuko's voice but the child didn't even flinch. He stood quietly for a moment and said, "I wanted to thank you for the fruit and… well I just wanted… I thought that maybe I could pay you back somehow."

Zuko sighed and said, "Really it was no big deal. And besides I don't need any help…" He grew silent as he looked at the boy and then seemed to consider something in his mind. "Look, I was just about to sweep the shop, a job I absolutely hate. I mean it's a real pain in the rear because you've got to get into all the corners and get all the dust and dirt. If you want to do that for me I guess we could call it even."

The boy nodded and took the broom from Zuko. Iroh wondered what the whole exchange had been about when his nephew started his way with the last of the tea cups to be washed. As he drew up next to him Iroh whispered, "Care to explain?"

Zuko replied, "He is the reason I was late this morning. A merchant caught him stealing and I covered for him. Of course he wasn't that grateful for my help. I guess now he feels bad and wants to pay me back."

"You know nephew, even the poorest of poor still have pride. It's not always easy to accept help from a stranger even when we know we need it. It was kind of you to let him save face in this way."

Zuko stared at him and then said, "Don't read so much into it. I really do hate to sweep. The kid just filled a need."

With that he walked into the back room. Iroh smiled after him and thought how like that little boy Zuko was. Only Zuko's pride kept him from acknowledging the good in his heart. Even after all the growth he had made during his time with the Avatar and his friends, Zuko still had a long way to go.

Iroh looked at the boy as he swept. He wasn't a bad looking kid, although he was a little dirty and his clothes were pretty ragged. He still held himself with a certain air of dignity and it made Iroh smile to see that the horrible circumstances of the child's life had not broken his spirit. Once again he was struck by how much the child reminded him of Zuko. Such similar personalities, but they also looked enough alike to have passed for brothers. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His features were very fine like his nephew's and he thought that in time this boy would grow into a very handsome adult. Of course time was the key. A starving child may never grow to adulthood. It bothered him that so many children in the lower ring went hungry. Obviously it had affected Zuko as well for his nephew to actually get involved in the child's plight.

Turning away from the child he went back to his task of cleaning the tea pots. After some time Zuko reemerged from the back and untying his apron said, "I guess as soon as he's done we can leave."

The boy looked up and said, "I'm done as soon as you get me a dust pan."

Zuko went for the dust pan and Iroh looked around the shop. The boy had done a good job, better than Zuko if he was being honest about it. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he said loudly, "You know young man you did a good job, better than my nephew," At that Zuko shot him a dirty look and the boy actually smiled. "In fact if you're interested I'd be willing to speak to Pao and see if he'd be willing to let you continue every night… of course I would probably have to take it from Lee's pay."

Zuko's look darkened more and the boy began to grin. Iroh wasn't sure if it was the idea of actually making money that appealed to the boy or the fact that he was taking work from Zuko. "That would be great!" the child spoke up.

"So, do you have a name so I know what to call you next time we meet?"

"My name is Akio." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Akio," Iroh repeated. "Well Akio my name is Mushie and this is my nephew Lee. Since you're done with your work, how about if we walk together back to the apartment building."

Zuko looked at him and asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Well he lives there too. We might as well share each others company and protection. Three people are a little more intimidating than two."

Zuko made a snorting noise and crossed his arms. Akio smiled again and agreed to walk with them. As they headed out the door Zuko stopped and said, "I still have to go to the market since he prevented me from completing my task earlier."

"Oh forget it Lee. We can get those things in the morning."

"No Uncle, I would rather do it now!" Zuko replied a little angrier this time.

"Ok, suit yourself. Akio and I will just have to enjoy the walk without you." He replied in a teasing tone.

Zuko made another little snort and then turned and headed towards the market. Akio looked to Iroh and asked, "Is he always that grouchy?"

"Not always, but today I think that he used his daily allotment of kindness in saving your behind. It's left him a little more irritable than usual."

Akio started to laugh and Iroh was pleased that he could bring a little lightheartedness to the situation. They walked a little ways when Akio spoke again, "Thank you for the job."

"It was my pleasure." Iroh replied.

He grew silent again and then after a while he said softly, "Lee really isn't such a bad guy. I mean he didn't have to help me today. You don't think he's too mad about me taking the sweeping job away from him do you?"

It was now Iroh's turn to laugh. "Akio I think tomorrow he'll be grateful for it. And yes my nephew isn't such a bad guy; he just doesn't realize it yet."

With that said they continued on in quiet conversation about the city and the immediate neighborhood. Iroh found that he really enjoyed the boy's company and he hoped that in time Zuko would too.

**Zuko walked to the market with a determination to get the job done and go home**. He was tired and angry from the day's events and all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep. The incident with Akio this morning had really bothered him but the truth be told it was having to kiss up to Pao when he got to work that really got his blood boiling. He was better than all these people in the lower ring and yet he had to continue to grovel and act like he was just another poor refugee. Of course for the moment he was just another poor refugee and that realization made him even angrier. He was Prince Zuko. His father was the most powerful man in the world and if he could just find a way home and restore his honor he too may one day share in that glory. He was reminded once again just how much he hated this place and all the poverty.

He thought of Akio having to steal food so that he could just stay alive. It wasn't right yet the Earth Kingdom just turned a blind eye on all the suffering. They walled these people in and kept them separate from the rest of the kingdom. As long as the wealthy citizens of Ba Sing Se didn't have to see the refugees and their plight then they didn't exist. Once again he could feel his anger burn in his chest. He hated the situation but he was powerless to change it. Powerless to help the refugees in Ba sing Se and powerless to save the lives of his own countrymen. He was so tired of being useless but he didn't know how to make a difference. Not as Lee at least.

He stopped at the first stall he came to and started to look at the fruit. Picking up a few items he paid the merchant and then turned to look for the vender who sold the special seasonings and spices that his uncle enjoyed in his meals. He found the merchant and started to give him his requests. As the man totaled up the purchase, Zuko felt someone come up next to him. He was sick of people tonight and the closeness of this person was a little more than annoying. He turned and saw a boy not much older than himself. He smiled at Zuko. Zuko only glared back in return.

When he had paid for the spices he turned to leave. He noticed then that the boy had started to follow him. Turning sharply he yelled, "What do you want?"

The boy looked a little startled at Zuko's outburst but quickly recovered. "Well actually I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not big on talking." Zuko replied coolly.

"That's ok; I've got friends that prefer silence as well. So I'll just do the talking and you can listen; sound good?"

Zuko just kept walking. He had to lose this guy. He had had enough of annoying and weird people for one day. Still the guy kept up with him. Finally he stopped and said through clenched teeth, "Talk!"

The boy smiled and then started. "I saw what you did earlier this morning at the market. That was pretty nice of you to help out that kid like that. Most people would have walked away and let the authorities deal with the situation."

"He's my little brother. I wasn't doing anyone any favors."

This comment made the other boy laugh. "Good try, but I know that he's not your brother. I saw the whole thing. You helped out that kid because you felt bad for him. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact that's why I'm here now."

"Hey look I paid the merchant more than he deserved. I didn't do anything illegal so if you're trying to nail me for some crime you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I already said you didn't do anything wrong. In fact it was because you were willing to help that I was so interested. You see there is a problem in Ba Sing Se. The people of the lower ring live in absolute poverty and nobody cares about it. I think it's wrong and I'd be willing to bet that you feel the same way."

"Well you'd be out some money if you did." Zuko replied.

The guy laughed again and said, "I don't really believe you aren't bothered by it. You wouldn't have helped that boy if you weren't." He grew quiet for a moment and then said, "Something needs to change here and I think that if enough people took action the powers that be would have to take notice."

"Look I don't want any trouble. I'm very content to live my life in obscurity. I make a comfortable living and I've got no complaints. I'm not about to stir things up."

"Really; you have no problem with the children that go hungry or the filth and disease that plagues this section of the city. You're content to continue this way, maybe one day raise a family of your own in this."

"I don't plan to be here that long." Zuko shot back.

"Well unless you have connections high up in the government you are stuck. No one gets out of the lower ring unless they sell out or get taken away by the Dai Le." He replied in a whispered tone.

Zuko was quiet for a moment and then said, "Look this isn't my fight. I helped Akio because I felt bad for him but I'm not about to spend my free time playing the part of hero to every citizen in the lower ring."

"Ok, I can see that you have strong feelings about this. Maybe I misjudged you. But if you change your mind you can always find me around this market. My friends and I are committed to making life here better. Maybe in time you will be to." He started to leave and then looked back at Zuko and said, "By the way my name is Jet."

Zuko watched as the boy walked away. He stood as if he were frozen in place. A feeling of numbness seemed to invade his limbs and all he could do was just stare at the youth as he walked back into the crowd. So this was Jet? This was the guy that Sokka hated so vehemently because he had used his sister and her feelings for him to destroy an entire village? That realization hit him hard. Jet had used Katara and he had been able to use her because she had cared for him. She had liked this guy and now he was here in Ba Sing Se. Zuko felt an overwhelming desire to chase after the guy and beat him senseless. But as he started towards Jet he remembered something that Sokka had said in the past in regards to himself_; better to keep your enemies close_. Maybe Sokka wasn't as stupid as Zuko had first thought. Joining up with Jet would give him a chance to see what the guy was up too and it would definitely help him to make sure that Jet stayed away from Katara.

It was a lot to think about and he was very tired. Maybe after a good night's rest he would have a better idea of what he should do. He headed back to the apartment still thinking about all that had happened. Tomorrow he would decide what to do. Tonight he would rest.

**A.N.** It was never in my original plan to have the character of Akio in this story but the idea of this boy and his history came to me one morning and I found that I really liked him. He will play an important part in the story line and in furthering Zuko's growth as a person.

As for Jet I never really intended to bring him into the story either but somehow he weasled his way in. I am not a big Jet fan though his demise on the show did help to redeem him in my eyes. Still he will also play a part in this story and in furthering Zuko's growth and his understanding of his place in the scheme of things.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**The Reunion **

**Zuko stood in front of the basin preparing to wash his face and get ready for the day.** This was one of his rare days off but more importantly it was the day that he would see Katara again. It had been two weeks since he had last seen her but she had never left his thoughts. As he splashed the cold water on his face he wondered if she had missed him as well. He was bothered by his insecurity in regards to her feelings. He was royalty; any girl would be happy to have a prince give her affections. But then Katara was not just any girl and if he was to be honest with himself he worried that her time away would remind her of all his character flaws and past sins.

He finished washing his face and went to put on the clothes that he had laid out earlier. The last time Katara had seen him he had been wearing the same worn out clothes that he had bought months before. Though his new clothing was nowhere near the quality of his Fire Nation clothes it was still a step up from what he had been wearing before. He started to get dressed when he heard his uncle in the other room. The old man was talking to someone and Zuko was willing to bet any sum of money that it was Akio.

The boy had become a regular fixture around their apartment. At first Zuko had been bothered always having the child underfoot but over the course of the week he had felt his irritation with the boy start to wane. He admired Akio's willingness to work hard at his job and he felt a certain sense of pride when he had accompanied the boy a few days ago to the market where the child had purchased food for his mother and sister using his own money. Akio had been as unwilling to open up as Zuko was at first but over time the child began to confide things to him about his family and the circumstances that had brought him to Ba Sing Se.

Akio had lived in a peaceful Earth Kingdom village and had never felt the effects of the war until it came crashing in on him four years ago. The fire Nation had come through town on a routine raid. The boy's father had been killed as he tried to defend his wife and young son from the soldiers. The soldiers had then turned on the child's mother. Akio said simply that they had hurt his mother. He wouldn't elaborate and Zuko knew better than to pry. Sometimes things were too painful to talk about. Akio had been only four at the time but he had seen enough to make him hate the Fire Nation. In fact the boy carried the scars from that day as a visible reminder of just how cruel war could be. Zuko had seen the burn mark on the child's neck and he knew from conversations with his uncle that the scars ran across the child's chest and down his right arm. He could imagine the small child trying to defend his mother only to be blasted with flames.

Akio had lost much that day but his mother remained in the village for some time. In fact it wasn't until after his sister had been born that they had finally left. Zuko wondered why the woman would leave with two small children but she must have assumed she would find a better life in the Earth Kingdom capital. Of course that better life hadn't come. Akio said that she worked nights in a local ale house and spent her days mending clothes and other odd jobs. This left her son to care for his young sister at night. Akio never complained. In fact he only spoke with affection for his sister. The boy lived out his circumstances with a certain dignity that Zuko couldn't even begin to understand.

Finally finished dressing he made his way into the main living quarters of their apartment. His uncle and Akio looked up as he entered and Iroh said simply, "Well don't you look handsome."

Zuko couldn't help but blush at his uncle's remarks. Akio took that moment to speak up. "So why are you all dressed up?"

"Lee is meeting his girlfriend today. He hasn't seen her since we got here and he wants to look nice."

Akio made a face and said, "Girlfriend? Yuck! Why would you want to bother with some girl?"

Zuko shot the child a look of annoyance and his uncle interrupted by saying, "Just give it time Akio. Pretty soon you'll want be chasing after girls as well."

"No way, girls are gross!"

"Yeah well that's what my nephew used to say not too long ago and now look at him."

"Yeah he looks like some big sissy all dressed in his pretty new clothes." Akio teased.

"I am not a sissy." Zuko replied giving the boy a backhanded punch as he walked by on his way out the door.

"Hey, no fair. I was only teasing." The boy whined.

"So was I." Zuko said lightly. "If I had meant that punch you wouldn't be standing right now." He smirked at the boy and then said to his uncle, "I'll be back in a few hours."

As he left the apartment building he couldn't help but smile. Soon he would see Katara. Nothing could ruin this day for him

"Hey Lee, going somewhere special?" he heard a voice behind him. Jet! Damn he hated this guy. He was beginning to be a real pest. All week Zuko had tried to avoid him and yet he kept showing up everywhere he went.

"Where I'm going is none of your business." He replied tersely.

"Oh come on Lee, I was just trying to be nice."

"Well go be nice to someone else. I'm tired of you constantly bothering me. I told you last week that I don't want to join your little group of friends."

"Freedom Fighters." Jet stated.

"Huh?"

"We're called Freedom Fighters. We're trying to help out these refugees so that they can have a better life. I don't know why that should bother you."

"Look," Zuko said in exasperation, "I told you that I don't want to make any waves, ok? I like my life behind the scenes. I don't need any undue attention."

"Why, are you running from the law?" Jet replied with a smirk.

"If I was I wouldn't share that with you."

"Hey we all have things we're running from. My past isn't the greatest but I'm trying to make amends now. I'm trying to help others have a better life."

"Well good for you." Zuko replied." You go make everyone happy, just leave me alone. I don't want to get involved."

"Suit yourself" Jet said. "But if you ever change your mind…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know where to find you."

Jet smiled and started off in the other direction. Zuko's good mood was gone and he walked on angry and irritated. The guy drove him crazy. He couldn't believe that Katara had liked this guy. Really, what could Katara have seen in him. He supposed that girls would find Jet attractive but good looks only went so far. The guy was so annoying and pushy. He acted like his way was the only way and never took no for an answer. Zuko had had enough of the teen and he hoped that this was the last encounter that they would have for a while. The last thing he wanted was for Jet to show up while Katara was here. She said that she hated the guy but Zuko didn't want to take any chances. Katara was his and he didn't want any other guy getting in the way.

With that thought in mind he continued on to the train terminal. If he tried hard enough maybe he could shake this dark mood before she arrived.

**Katara sat on the train nervously tapping her fingers on the empty seat beside her.** It had been two weeks since she had last seen Zuko and she couldn't wait to be with him again. She had missed him more than she thought possible. The time away from him had been horrible only to be made worse by the fact that they were no closer to seeing the Earth King than when they first arrived. Joo Dee had continued to come up with excuses as to why they couldn't see him but Katara began to think that it was all a lie. Still she couldn't understand why anyone would want to keep them away from the Earth King. After all Aang was the Avatar. They were used to people welcoming them everywhere they went. It was almost rude that they had been snubbed so far by the palace.

Of course they weren't being treated too badly. Their home was beautiful and they had plenty of good food to eat. In fact they even were given a spending allowance to make their stay more comfortable. Yet for all of this she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Toph had been right about one thing, going to the lower ring was strictly discouraged. Joo Dee had told her quite frankly that she would be risking her life traveling there. The walls, she explained kept a certain element out of the upper rings, and it was better that it stayed that way. This information shocked her but not as much as the fact that citizens from the lower ring were not even allowed to travel into the middle ring. They were essentially trapped where they were for their entire lives with no chance of bettering themselves. It was criminal to treat people that way. Of course Joo Dee saw it as essential to keeping order and it seemed that the higher ups in Ba Sing Se really had a thing for order.

The train passed into the tunnel carved from the wall that separated the lower and middle ring. As the city came into view Katara was struck by how different it looked on the ground. When they had flown over on Appa the city had just seemed crowded. But at ground level it just seemed oppressive. House upon house lined the streets and there was a certain stench in the air that greeted them as they made their way to the terminal. This place was awful she thought.

The train came to a stop at the terminal and their tickets were stamped as they exited onto the platform. "Don't lose these tickets or you won't be able to get back on the train later." The conductor told her and Sokka.

"This place is just plain weird." Sokka whispered in her ear.

"Tell me about it." She replied.

As they walked away from the train she scanned the terminal for Zuko. He was supposed to meet them at noon and she hoped he wasn't late. She looked around the area but couldn't find him. She began to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach when Sokka elbowed her and said, "I guess he didn't forget you after all." And then pointed his finger in the direction where Zuko was standing.

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned and saw him. He looked so handsome in his new clothes and his hair had grown just enough to cover the tops of his ears and touch the collar of his shirt. She was about to call out his name when she remembered that he wouldn't be called Zuko here. He was Lee. She needed to remember that; his safety relied on it.

"Lee!" She yelled in his direction and then took off running. He smiled when he saw her and then opened his arms as she barreled into him. In her excitement she almost knocked him over. He laughed and then wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"Katara, I have missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too." She replied in a scratchy voice.

He pulled back, looked into her eyes, and said, "You look so beautiful."

She blushed at his statement. Reaching up she gently pushed aside the hair that had fallen into his face. "Your hair is getting a little long. I like it."

"Augh! Please could you two just stop it? We are in a public place for crying out loud." Came her brother's voice from behind her. "Save the sappy moments for a time when I don't have to witness it. I'm already going to have nightmares from what I've been forced to see."

"Did you have to bring Sokka?" Zuko asked a little sourly.

"Oh come on Lee; didn't you miss me? I missed you. Come on, how a bout a big hug?" Sokka teased.

"Back off you idiot." Zuko replied and swatted at her brother with one hand. The other hand found its way into hers.

"Still full of good cheer and kind words I see." Sokka said jokingly.

Zuko grew quiet and then with a mischievous look he dropped her hand and said, "You know you're right I have missed you." With that he grabbed her brother in a great big bear hug.

"Stop it. Oh gross I don't really want to be this close to you. Let go of me."

Zuko pulled back and smiled a very wicked smile at her brother. "Oh come on Sokka we're practically family now. It's natural that we should share affections"

"You are definitely not family. In fact you are the last person I would want to show affection towards." Her brother said heatedly.

"That really hurts Sokka. Here I thought that we had the beginning of a true friendship."

Sokka pushed Zuko away and said, "With you… I would rather befriend a saber-tooth mooselion." With that he walked away from them rather quickly.

Zuko looked at her and said, "How long before he recovers enough to start bugging us again?"

"I don't know maybe an hour… maybe a lifetime. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I guess I just felt that the one thing that would freak him out was a little unwanted affection from me."

She smiled at him and said, "You know you never cease to amaze me."

"Well I'm glad you don't see me as boring…. besides I just bought us some time for this…" And with that he leaned in and gave her a firm kiss. "Yes I would say my plan worked out just fine."

"How did I ever manage to find such a clever guy?" She teased back.

"Just dumb luck, I guess." He replied. To that she gave him a hard shove.

"I see that you still have an oversized ego."

He laughed at her comment and then taking her hand again he turned in the direction that Sokka had gone. Her brother was walking a good ten paces ahead of them as they left the terminal and headed into the lower ring.

**They made their way through the city at a brisk pace**. Sokka continued walking ahead of his sister and Zuko until he realized that he had no idea where exactly he was going. Dropping back he walked beside them, still a little uncomfortable around the prince. Sokka supposed that Zuko thought his little stunt at the train terminal was funny but Sokka thought that it just proved how weird the guy really was. Of course the idea of Zuko becoming a part of their family was a little unsettling. In his mind this thing between him and Katara was nothing more than a simple flirtation to pass the time. Once the war was over and they returned home he felt sure that his sister would find some nice water tribe warrior to settle down with and have some babies. Zuko would just become some distant memory and their lives would be peaceful and happy again.

The walk from the terminal to the apartment where Zuko was now living didn't take that long and soon they were standing in front of a three story apartment building.

"Here we are." Zuko declared. To Sokka the place looked like a dump, but he kept that thought to himself. He supposed that it was better than sleeping on the ground. Of course living in the upper ring had kind of spoiled him. Zuko led them upstairs. He and his uncle were on the third floor of the building – not the best place for an old man. No wonder his uncle's ankle was still bothering him. Still he supposed that they had to take what they could get.

Before long they were standing in front of the prince's apartment. He opened the door and let them in. His uncle turned from his place at the stove top and smiled a warm greeting.

"Ah, here you are. Did you have a nice trip?"

"As nice a trip as you can have knowing that you've got this guy waiting for you on the other side." Sokka remarked pointing his thumb towards Zuko. The prince gave him a glare and Katara gave him a punch to the arm. Behind Iroh he heard laughter. Craning his head he saw a young boy sitting on a chest by the window. At least the kid thought he was funny.

"Why are you still here?" he heard Zuko address the boy.

"He just wanted to meet your lovely girlfriend." Iroh replied.

"Oh please, stop it! You guys are killing me. All the kissing and hugging; and now I have to hear you refer to them as boyfriend and girlfriend? I think I'm going to be sick." Sokka exclaimed.

The child started to laugh again and then said, "See, he's older and he thinks girls are gross too."

"Hey wait I didn't say that girls were gross. Only Lee and my sister together as a couple is gross." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt Katara's hand smack him on the back of his head.

"Enough already Sokka." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. She then turned to Iroh and said, "It's good to see you again. You're looking well – and just as handsome as Lee with those new clothes" With that she gave the older man a hug. Iroh smiled. Sokka noticed a faint blush to his cheeks.

"Oh Katara you are such a sweet girl. My nephew is very lucky to have you."

"Augh, I can't take it anymore." Sokka interrupted.

Iroh turned to him and said, "I see that you haven't changed much."

"Well why mess with perfection." He said and grinned. Zuko and Katara exchanged a look to which he replied, "What!"

"Oh nothing Mr. Perfection; you just go on living in your nice little fantasy land." Katara replied. She then turned to the boy and asked, "And who are you?"

"He's Akio and he was just leaving." Zuko said rather shortly.

"Lee don't be rude." His uncle said

"I'm not being rude. He wanted to see Katara and now he has. Goodbye Akio."

"Stop it Lee!" Katara exclaimed. "I don't understand why he can't stay."

"Yeah, he obviously has a good sense of humor." Sokka interjected.

Zuko glared at him. "Children find clowns in the circus funny. I wouldn't take his interest in your jokes to be much of a compliment."

"Ouch! I see you're still the temperamental jerk that you were when we first met you." Sokka replied heatedly.

"Look boys enough with the insults. Lee, I invited Akio to join us in our meal. I have plenty for all of us so if everyone would just sit down we can get started." Iroh said with an air of authority in his voice.

Sokka noticed that Zuko didn't seem too thrilled by the situation but he respected his uncle's wishes and sat down. For all the fuss beforehand the meal actually went pretty well. Katara and Sokka shared stories about their experiences in the upper ring and Akio listened very intently. The fact that they were traveling with the Avatar seemed to excite him but not as much as the idea of flying around on Appa or playing with Momo.

"Maybe Aang can take you for a ride on Appa sometime before we leave the city for good." He told the child. This comment brought a strange expression to the child's face. "What, did I say something wrong? I thought you'd like the idea of flying on a ten ton bison."

Akio looked down. "It's not that; I would love to ride Appa. But you said before you leave for good." He looked to Katara. "I thought you liked Lee. Why would you leave him?"

"She wouldn't be leaving him." Sokka said. "As much as I can't stand him we promised to take him with us when we left."

No sooner had he spoken when Akio stood up. His expression grew dark and he looked at Zuko. "You never said anything about leaving. I mean the city's not that great but at least we're safe from the Fire Nation here. Why would you want to go?"

Zuko looked flustered. "Akio it was never my intention to make this place my permanent home…" Before he could finish the boy bolted for the door. Zuko threw down his napkin and got to his feet. "Thanks a lot!" he yelled at Sokka and then took off after the child. He caught him by the door and grabbing the boy by the shoulders he turned him around so that he could face him. He knelt down so that he was on eye level with the child.

"Look Akio, I made my plans to leave long before I met you. Ba Sing Se was just a temporary stop for me. I have responsibilities outside of these walls. I need to face those things and do what is right. I have obligations to many others that you don't even know about. I have to go."

"Fine then go. Just leave. I don't care. I won't even miss you when your gone." Tears started to stream down the child's face.

"Akio I'm sorry. If things were different I would take you with me but the world is a dangerous place right now. Things are going to happen. Great things but it will involve a lot of risk. I can't expose you to that."

"I can hold my own." The boy replied.

"I sure you could but then who would be here to protect your mother and sister. They rely on you to keep them safe."

The boy grew silent and looked away from Zuko's gaze. Zuko lessened his grip on the boy's shoulders and absently stroked the child's arms. Akio seemed to settle down and then turned back to Zuko and said, "When you're done with whatever it is you have to do will you come back for me and my mom and Yuki?"

"I will do everything within my power to do so." Zuko responded. At that the child flung himself into the prince's arms. Sokka realized that for all his annoyance earlier in the evening, Zuko really did care about the boy. And it was obvious that Akio cared for the prince. Zuko held the boy tightly for some time until the child pulled back. Realizing that they had an audience both blushed and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well," Iroh coughed. "Anyone for a nice cup of tea before I get dessert?"

Akio and Zuko returned to the table. Sokka noticed a look pass between his sister and the fire bender. No doubt the prince's display of affection for the boy had gotten her all mushy. This didn't bode well for the future he had envisioned for her. His visions of little water tribe warriors running around calling him uncle were quickly being replaced by the nightmare of hotheaded fire benders setting everything ablaze and making his life miserable.

**A.N. **I hope you're enjoying the story. I've not recieved many reviews or as many hits as before so it's hard for me to judge the response. I haven't been recieving story alerts or emails so I don't know if the site is acting weird again and that could be one reason or just that my story stinks. I'm beginning to feel a little insecure. (Whine, whine) Please let me know how you like it (or not).


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**The Tangled Web of Deception**

**They finished their meal and Katara was busy helping his uncle with the dishes**. Zuko had been looking for a way to get her brother alone for some time now and he figured this was as good a time as any.

"Hey, I'm going to walk Akio to his apartment. Why don't you come with me Sokka?"

Sokka looked uneasy with that suggestion. "I think I would rather stay here with Katara."

Zuko became annoyed with Katara's brother and said to him through clenched teeth, "You really need to come with me. It's important."

Sokka stared at him for a moment and then said loudly, "You know on second thought I think I will go. A little walk will settle my stomach."

Katara smiled at them and said, "Sure at the first sign of domestic work you two feel the need to disappear."

"I guess you know us too well." Zuko replied. "Come on Akio, let's go."

They walked the boy back to his apartment and then started to make their way back. Zuko put out his hand and stopped Sokka before he entered the stairwell.

"Look I need to talk to you. Something has come up while I've been here and I don't want Katara to find out."

"What, do you have another girl friend?" Her brother said with hope in his voice.

"No!" Zuko replied heatedly. "I ran into someone last week. Someone you know from your travels."

"An old friend?" Sokka asked.

"Not exactly."

"Well, spit it out. Who did you meet?"

Zuko hesitated and then whispered, "Jet is here in Ba Sing Se."

"Jet!" Sokka shouted.

"Shut up you moron." Zuko said in hushed tones. "I don't want Katara to find out."

"Why, are you afraid she'll take up with her old boyfriend?" Sokka teased. Zuko tensed. The boy had hit the nail on the head without even realizing it. Sokka looked at him and then his eyes grew wide. "You _are_ afraid that she will fall for him again."

"No I'm not." He said quickly. "I just don't want him to get the chance to hurt her again."

"So how do you know it's even _that_ Jet?" Sokka asked.

"He saw me help out Akio in the market and approached me about joining up with him and his friends to help the poor citizens of Ba Sing Se. I see him all the time. He's worse than the plague. I can't get him to leave me alone."

"Tell him you're Fire Nation. That'll get him to run the other way. Of course he may try to kill you first. The guy is completely nuts when it comes to anything Fire Nation." At that point Sokka started to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I just think it's funny that Jet wants _you_ to join his Freedom Fighters. I mean you of all people."

"Yeah real funny. I'm glad I could bring some humor to the situation. You know I got the impression that you really didn't like the guy."

"Well I don't. I mean if I had to decide who I disliked more, you or him; I'd have to say that Jet would win. Only because he used my sister."

He gave Sokka a nasty look and then said, "I don't want her to know he's here. Do you agree?"

"Of course I agree. Look, Jet really hurt my sister. It took her a while to get over him but she did. In fact keeping them apart would be doing Jet a favor. I think if they met up she might actually do him some real physical harm."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at that. "Ok then, we keep her in the dark about this?"

"I don't see a reason for telling her. Of course if she finds out that he's here and you didn't tell her she will aim that anger for Jet your way. You are living a dangerous life my friend. Very dangerous indeed."

"I'll take that risk." He replied.

**Katara looked up from the dishes as Sokka and Zuko came back from walking Akio home**. Something was up with those two but she couldn't quite place it yet. Zuko came over to where she was and took up the dish towel next to the sink. Without a word he started drying the dishes and putting them away. She thought back to the first time Zuko had helped with the dishes and a smile came to her face. He looked at her and asked, "What's got you smiling like that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking back to the first time we washed dishes together."

He smiled and she knew that he too was remembering the events of the night that had led to their first kiss. It had seemed like a lifetime ago but in reality it had only been about three weeks. So much had happened in such a short amount of time but that had been the way her life had been lately. She had experienced more in the last few months than her entire fourteen years beforehand.

When the last of the dishes were put away they joined Iroh and her brother who were sitting at the table drinking tea. As soon as they were all seated Iroh spoke up, "So enough for the small talk this evening, how did your meeting with the Earth King go?"

Katara and her brother exchanged a look and then Sokka spoke. "We haven't actually met him yet."

"You haven't met him yet!" Zuko burst out. "We've been two weeks in this stinking city and you haven't even relayed your message to the Earth King?"

"Hey, it's not like we haven't tried. It's just been one thing after another. First he was ill. Then we couldn't see him because he was recovering and his advisors didn't want him to catch anything else. Of course now that he's better he's been busy catching up on everything that he missed while he was sick."

"Sounds like a lot of excuses to me." Iroh said.

"I know it kind of does." Katara replied. "Still it doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't he want to meet with us? After all Aang is the Avatar. That alone should be reason to see us. It's just weird."

"Well that shouldn't be surprising," Zuko said, "Everything about this place is weird. Why shouldn't the king be any different? Honestly I don't think he has any clue about what goes on in this place. If he did I don't think he would continue to let his people live in such conditions."

At that they all grew silent. Finally Sokka spoke up. "Well I say we give it a couple more days and then we force our way in to see the king."

"You can't force your way into the royal palace. It would be heavily guarded. If you didn't get killed in the attempt you would end up spending the remainder of your life in prison." Iroh responded.

"Well something's got to give. We need to see him."

"You know I don't have a good feeling about this whole thing." Zuko spoke again. "Nothing about this place is as I thought it would be. No one here even speaks of the war. It's as if life outside the walls doesn't exist. In fact I've heard rumors that if you talk about the war in any way that might stir excitement among the people, the Dai Le will come and take you away."

"Ooh how scary." Sokka said sarcastically. "Is the little prince afraid of the big, bad Dai Le?"

"Make fun all you wish but the Dai Le are a serious threat here. You shouldn't underestimate them." Zuko shot back.

"My nephew is right." Iroh spoke up. "Something isn't quite right and it would do you good to watch yourself where the Dai Le is concerned. Even traveling with the Avatar will not protect you if there is corruption going on here in the government. People in power will do anything they can to keep themselves there. If someone is manipulating the monarchy here, they will not let you or the Avatar stand in their way."

"Ok now you two are just getting carried away. I really can't believe that someone is controlling the Earth King. I'm sure that in a few days he will probably meet with us and then we get on with our business." Sokka said lightly.

Katara noticed Zuko tense at Sokka's statement and she remembered how anxious he was about their mission. To be honest she was starting to question it as well but she wasn't quite ready to broach the subject with her brother just yet.

Zuko stood and said, "Well I guess we can't do anything but wait." He collected up the now empty tea cups and headed for the wash basin. She could tell by the way he was slamming the cups as he washed them that he was very bothered by the whole conversation.

She rose and went over to him. Whispering in his ear she said, "Why don't we go for a walk. It's a beautiful day and Sokka and I will need to get going soon. We could pass through the market on our way to the terminal. I'd like to pick up some treats for you to bring back for Akio and his family."

Zuko stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "I don't know Katara. The market isn't the best of places to be. It's not anywhere as nice as what you are probably used to in the upper ring."

"Oh please, you act like I've lived some sheltered existence up until now. Heck, I can probably make my way around the market better than you."

Zuko made a face at her. He seemed to be considering her words carefully. Finally he said, "Ok, I guess there really is no reason we can't go on our way to the terminal."

She smiled and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before her brother could interfere. He returned her smile and then finished his task of washing the tea cups. When he was done she gave Iroh a hug and wished him well. Promising to return soon she gathered her things and they left for the market. As she passed by her brother and Zuko she couldn't help but notice a look pass between them. Something was definitely up with those two and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what it was.

**Zuko had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as they made their way to the market.** There was never a time when he had come here that Jet hadn't shown up. What if he appeared now? The outcome would be disastrous. He thought back to Sokka's warning but quickly dismissed it. Surely Katara wouldn't blame him for Jet's appearance in Ba Sing Se. In fact she would probably thank him for keeping the troubled teen away from her. At least he hoped so.

As they made their way through the streets leading to the market Katara chatted about life in the upper ring and how different it was from this area of the city. It bothered her as well to see such stark contrast in the living conditions. He would have agreed but he honestly had no idea how nice the upper ring was since he was not allowed to travel there. That in itself though spoke volumes about the city. The poor were oppressed and nothing was going to change that.

Finally they made their way to the market and he led Katara to the vendor that sold pastries and other sweets. She looked over the selection and bought a few items that she thought the children would like. As they turned from the stall Zuko's worst nightmare came true. Standing behind them had been Jet. As soon as they turned around he smiled at them and then said, "Katara! I can't believe you're here in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko could feel the tension in Katara's body as she faced the boy that had hurt her all those months before. She released his hand and reached instinctively for her water skin. Through clenched teeth she hissed, "Jet, what are you doing here?"

"I came here two months ago along with Longshot and Smellerbee."

"What destroying a whole village wasn't enough for you; you had to come to Ba Sing Se to do more damage."

"Look Katara, I was wrong. Destroying that village, using you and Aang like I did, it was wrong. But I've changed Katara. I came here to make a better life for myself. I'm trying to put my old ways behind me."

"Oh please like you could really change. What you did back at that village was unforgivable. You were crazy when it came to the Fire Nation. That kind of an obsession doesn't just go away."

"Look I let my desire for revenge cloud my better judgment but I'm different now. I've turned over a new leaf. Just ask Lee. He knows the good I'm trying to do here."

Zuko felt an almost surreal feeling come over him as Katara took in Jet's statement. She turned to him and he knew in that instant that Sokka had been right. He felt the full force of her anger as she unleashed a torrent of angry words at him.

"You knew that Jet was here? You knew that this monster was slithering around the city of Ba Sing Se and you didn't feel the need to tell me!"

"Katara I just didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me? Upset me! You don't think that I'm upset now? I mean this guy used me to destroy an entire village. If his plan had worked as he meant it to I would have been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. Of course his presence upsets me but the fact that you lied to me about it upsets me more!"

"I didn't lie to you…"

"Keeping the truth from me is the same as lying. I can't believe that you would even talk to him knowing what he did; knowing what he is capable of."

"Katara," Sokka interrupted, "Lee only had your best interests at heart. He was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me! How would you know that unless… No… you didn't… when you two went for that walk earlier… you were telling Sokka about Jet." Before he could defend himself she brought up her hands and shoved him back hard. He stumbled and started to fall. Jet reached out and caught him helping him to right himself.

"Look Katara I'm sorry I hurt you before but you can't blame Lee for keeping my presence a secret. Really he's innocent in all of this." Jet said.

"Don't even try to defend him Jet. You are doing him no favors believe me. Honestly I wish you would just leave. In fact if you value your life you should move now. I've become quite skilled in water bending since we last met and I can guarantee that freezing your butt to a tree is the least of what I could do now!"

Jet put up his arms in surrender. "Fine Katara I'll go. But if you ever need anything at all, please call on me. I want to make up for what I've done."

"You could make up for it by staying away from me. You got that! I would never accept help from you."

Jet turned to leave and then placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder said simply, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

He never finished the statement. Walking off with his head down he disappeared into the crowd. Zuko looked back at Katara. Her eyes were blazing with anger as she watched Jet leave. After a moment she said softly to him, "You should have been honest with me. You should have trusted me. Now I don't know if I can ever take your word for the truth again." With that she handed him the box of treats. "I don't want to see you anymore tonight. I suggest you leave as well. I'm going back to the upper ring. At least there I can be free of Jet … and you!"

Zuko felt as if she had just placed a knife in his gut. He would never have believed that words could hurt so badly. As she turned to leave Sokka came up to him and said in a sympathetic voice, "Just give her time. She's hurt right now but she'll see the truth of your actions once she's calmed down."

With that they walked off towards the train terminal. Zuko thought about Sokka's parting words. If she knew the truth she would be even angrier at him. The fact was that he hadn't trusted her. He _had_ kept Jet a secret because he doubted her feelings even after all that they had been through. He had been jealous of her relationship with the teen. If he had trusted in her none of this would have happened. He turned and made his way back to the apartment. His steps were heavy and his chest hurt. He loved her but yet he had let her down. And now who knew if she would ever want to see him again.

**Katara sat beside the small pond near their home in the upper ring**. She had been miserable since last night when she had left Zuko at the market. She had been so angry at the time but now her anger had left her and she felt oddly deflated.

Seeing Jet again had been a complete shock. The fact that he was here in the city left her feeling a little unsettled. She had thought that time would make his betrayal hurt less but in reality it stung just as much now if not even more. Every feeling she had buried came rushing back to her the minute she turned and saw him. The anger of being used burned painfully in her chest. Jet had done more than just manipulate her for her bending abilities that day in the forest. He played on her feelings for him. He had used the fact that she had liked him to get her to do something that she would have never agreed to consciously.

Jet had been the first guy that she had ever really been attracted to. His good looks alone had excited her but then his whole lifestyle had filled her with a sense of adventure and awe. She had wanted so desperately to belong to that life that she had been willing to let herself believe that he shared in her feelings. In reality he had just been using her and that hurt almost as much as the knowledge of what he had truly intended to do that day.

Pounding her fists into the ground beside her she let out a groan of frustration. How could she have been such a fool? Why couldn't she have seen that he had been using her? She shouldn't have been so trusting. Of course after that day she had vowed that she would never let herself be used like that again. She would never be manipulated like that again by a guy.

But then she had trusted Zuko and he had lied to her as well. Why had he lied? Why didn't he trust her enough to tell her the truth about Jet's presence in Ba Sing Se? She had let herself fall for him completely and then he had betrayed her as well by keeping Jet a secret.

Before she could stop herself she felt the tears begin to fall. The hurt that she had held inside about Jet's betrayal and now Zuko's as well came to the surface; she hugged her arms tightly to her chest and let the pain wash over her in waves. A sob escaped from her throat. Around her the day was beautiful but inside of her was misery and bleakness. She felt so lost and so alone. She had not wanted any comfort from her friends and so she had sought this solitude to lick her wounds. In fact the one person that she desired most to give her comfort was the person that had hurt her so much yesterday.

She thought back to Zuko's expression last night when she left. He had been shocked by her reaction to Jet's reappearance but he had also been hurt by her angry words. At the time she was glad that she could inflict some pain in his direction but now she wasn't so sure anymore. He had told her that he wanted to protect her from Jet but was that really the reason he lied? She was an experienced water bender, a master; she could have taken Jet easily. But Zuko still felt the need to treat her like a child. He had doubted her abilities and lied to her. He hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about Jet and that hurt deeply.

Again she asked herself why. Why would he keep Jet a secret? It wasn't like she had ever given him a reason to believe that she still cared about Jet. She loved Zuko. She had told him as much. He had to know that she didn't have feelings for Jet. In fact what she had felt for the troubled teen was nothing more than an infatuation. Jet was a good looking guy and she had been taken by him and his lifestyle, but Zuko was something else entirely. She had fallen in love with the prince. She had opened up to him in ways that she couldn't believe and he had done the same with her. He had trusted her with secrets about his past; painful secrets that he trusted no one else before to tell.

Suddenly her words from the previous evening came back to her. _"You should have been honest with me. You should have trusted me. Now I don't know if I can ever take your word for the truth again." _But he had trusted her. He had trusted her not only with the secrets about his past but also the shape of his future. He had trusted her enough to let her bring her news to the Earth King even though he knew that it posed a risk to his nation. He believed her when she said that together they would find a peaceful solution to this war. He had given her his trust and she knew that that had been difficult for him to do. And then last night she had thrown it back in his face. She had let her anger at Jet influence her reaction to Zuko. She had shifted her anger to him because she knew that he would take it because he loved her.

At that moment the pain in her chest overwhelmed her and she found it hard to breath. Zuko loved her and trusted her and she realized now that it was she that had betrayed him not the other way around. She had accused him of having no faith in her but in reality she had not trusted him. He was inexperienced in love and not just romantic love. The people in his life that were supposed to love him for the most part had betrayed him. It would be natural for him to fear that she too would do the same. Seeing Jet must have scared him. He knew that she had had feelings for Jet and he probably worried that she would leave him for the Freedom Fighter. But that wasn't true. She would never leave Zuko. She loved him.

She knew that she had to see him. She had to apologize for misjudging him. She had to make this situation right before she lost him forever. She looked to the sky and realized that the day had gotten away from her. Tomorrow, she thought; tomorrow she would seek him out and tell him she was sorry. She only hoped that it wasn't too late for him to forgive her.

**A.N.** When I decided to write Ba Sing Sing in a similar fashion to the one in the series I came across the problem of how to keep the gang from seeing the Earth King since Appa was not an issue in my story. So I came up with simple avoidance on the part of Long Feng. For now it works and I have a plan of where the story will go on this path.

Also I have written the city as more oppressive than it was in the series. This is to develop Zuko's character more and to play on his sense of right and wrong. Believe it or not but Jet will also play a part in helping Zuko to follow his true path! (of course I'm really not a big Jet fan; still he's getting a second chance in my story).

_**I appreciate all of the reviews for the last chapter. The site seems to be cooperating better now but I'm stiill experiencing some gliches. I can't express how helpful it is to get responses to my story. My thanks again. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Satisfaction**

**Zuko walked home from the tea shop with his uncle and Akio. **It had been a long and irritating day made that much more so by the constant chatter of the child beside him. Akio was going on about Katara's visit the day before. For his part Zuko didn't want to think about it. In fact he had spent the better part of the day trying to forget. He didn't sleep much the night before. He spent most of the evening tossing and turning, her angry words still ringing in his ears. But what had truly kept him up had been the disappointment behind her words. He had let her down by not telling her about Jet and now he had no idea when he would see her again or if she would ever forgive him.

He should have known better than to become involved with her; close relationships with people were not one of his strengths. In the past it hadn't mattered. He was a royal; what he did or said went without question. And if people disliked him it was their problem not his. But now things were different. Everything he did affected how people dealt with him. If he screwed up he had to pay the price. And he had screwed up in a big way. He had never seen Katara as mad as she had been last night.

Still he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't him she should have been so angry with. Jet was the one that used her. He was the one who should be suffering for what had happened. It wasn't fair; all he had tried to do was keep her away from the guy that had brought her so much pain. And for that he was once again the bad guy. The whole situation made him hate the freedom fighter that much more. If he ever saw the guy again…

"Hey Lee, I was hoping that I'd catch you." Jet leaned against the wall to their apartment building. "You got a minute to talk?"

Unbelievable! This guy was the biggest pain in the ass that Zuko had ever known. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? It wasn't like he went out of his way to be nice to the guy. Couldn't he take the hint? "I don't have anything to say to you. I suggest you get out of here because I am not in the mood to deal with you tonight." he replied.

It was hard to keep the anger from his voice and his uncle turned and asked, "Lee is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. Of course there will be a problem if Jet doesn't leave."

"Look Lee, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know that you and Katara… well I just didn't expect to see her here in Ba Sing Se."

"Well she _is_ here and she _is _with me and _you_ created a lot of trouble by bothering us. So it shouldn't surprise you that I am just a slight bit irritated."

"That's why I wanted to talk. I just wanted to explain things to you."

Zuko clenched his fists tightly. He could feel the heat starting to build as his anger increased. He needed to calm down before he lost complete control here in front of all these people. He took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then released it slowly. Looking at Jet he said in a very cold voice, "Fine, if you want to explain yourself I'll listen. But when you're done I want you to leave me the hell alone. Got it?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Zuko turned to his uncle and Akio. "Go ahead inside. I'll be along in a little while." His uncle raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner but remained silent. Nodding his head he took Akio and left. Zuko watched them until they went into the building. His anger was still barely under control. He turned back to Jet. The teen smiled at him and that was all it took to push him over the edge. Without a thought he drew back his fist and released it with an incredible amount of force. The blow took Jet by complete surprise as it connected with his jaw. The impact sent him flying back, landing hard on the ground.

Zuko stood in a fighting stance ready for the teen to make his move. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Jet's stunned reaction to the strike. It had felt good to do that; damn good. "That was for Katara, you bastard." He said in a low voice.

Jet rose slowly to his feet. He looked at Zuko with a weird expression on his face. "I guess I deserve that."

"Your damn right you do. You're just lucky that that's all I did to you."

"Look Lee, I'll be the first to admit that what I did to Katara was unforgivable but I need you to hear me out. I need to explain myself."

"There is nothing that you could say that could explain using her like that."

"Maybe not, but I'd like to try." Jet said. The tone of his voice sounded almost like that of defeat.

Zuko lowered his stance and said, "Will you leave me alone if I hear you out?"

"If that's what you want." Jet replied.

Zuko nodded his head in answer and then said simply, "Go ahead."

Jet stood silently for a moment absently rubbing his injured jaw. Finally he spoke, "When I was a young boy, not much older than Akio, the Fire Nation came through my village destroying everything and killing my parents in the process." Once again he grew quiet as he reflected on that day. After a moment he continued, "I have never in my life felt as helpless as I did that day. There was nothing that I could do to save my village. My parents died right in front of me and all I could do was stand frozen in fear wondering if I was next. But that's not how the Fire Nation works. They kill the adults, take what they want, burn the villages, and then leave the children to starve. I can't remember how long after that day that I roamed the outlying countryside looking for a safe place to sleep and some food to fill my belly. I was cold and hungry and I missed my parents. As each day passed my hatred for the Fire Nation grew until it became the only thing that kept me alive. I swore that one day I would get back at those men that destroyed my home and I would do whatever I could to cause trouble for the Fire Nation army."

He paused again and Zuko stood there silently taking in what Jet had revealed to him. Suddenly the teen said, "Do you mind if we walk. I don't feel comfortable just standing here. Anyone could be listening to our conversation."

Zuko could understand Jet's paranoia. He couldn't help but feel the same way. The Dai Li were everywhere and he was feeling more and more anxious about their presence the longer he remained in the city. He nodded at Jet and they started to walk.

After a few more moments of silence Jet started to speak again. "For the next few years I wandered from town to town doing whatever I could to survive. Along the way I watched the adults. I looked to their strengths and to their weaknesses. Eventually I learned how to fight, how to steal, and finally how to lead. Over time I started to attract other kids just like myself. Kids displaced by the war with no one to care for them. At ten years old I became their parent; I was their leader. They trusted me with their lives and I protected them with my own. We became a family, a very close knit family. And we decided that we would make sure that the Fire Nation paid for what it had done to us. We started stealing supplies from the army and causing them all sorts of trouble. The Fire Nation wasn't too happy about us but they couldn't do anything about it. We would attack and then just disappear into the trees. Some of the soldiers were spooked; thought we were ghosts or something. But the leaders knew better. They couldn't find us so they planned to just burn the entire forest in which we lived so that they could flush us out."

"It was about that time that I met Katara." He stopped walking for a moment and looked at Zuko. "We were planning to get rid of the Fire Nation soldiers before they got us. By flooding out the village that they were occupying we figured that we could wipe them out in one swift act. The only problem was filling the reservoir with enough water to do it properly. And then Katara showed up. She was the answer to our prayers. I mean what was the chance of finding a water bender in the middle of a forest well inside of the Earth Kingdom.

I planned to use her from the moment I discovered her abilities. I could tell that she liked me, and to be honest if the situation had been different I would have pursued her, but at that point in my life I only saw her as a means to an end. I used her attraction to me to get her to do what I needed. Aang was just a willing accomplice. The kid would do anything that Katara agreed to. Her brother was the only one that doubted my integrity but I managed to convince Katara that he was just being over protective. She believed me over her own brother."

Zuko could feel his anger starting to rise again as Jet continued. No wonder Sokka hated the guy. He had managed to drive a wedge between the siblings in a very short time. Jet turned and began to walk again. "When the time came I told her a story about needing to fill the reservoir so that we could fight the fires that the soldiers started. She was eager to help and in no time she and Aang had done what I and my Freedom Fighters could have never accomplished."

He grew silent again. They both walked without speaking; Zuko taking in the story and Jet reliving it again in his mind. When he finally spoke Jet's voice sounded a little strained. "Everything was going fine until Katara discovered my plans. She and Aang tried to stop me but even with their best efforts I still managed to get my signal to my guys. We blew the dam just like we had planned. To me it was a great victory but Katara was devastated; at the time though I didn't care. Hurting her was just a necessary part of the plan. Every war has its casualties. Katara was just another innocent victim."

"But she was just more than a victim." Zuko stated angrily. "If you had been able to carry out your plans she would have been an accomplice to murder."

"Yes, but she was an unwitting accomplice."

"It wouldn't have mattered to her. And if you had taken the time to get to know her you would have figured that out quickly. She would have never forgiven herself."

Jet was silent. He stopped walking again and stood with his head bowed. "I was so filled with hatred for the Fire Nation that I didn't care. At the time I would have done anything to hurt those soldiers. Everyone that got caught in the cross fire was just a necessary sacrifice. I couldn't see any different. That afternoon Katara called me a monster but I just laughed it off. I didn't care. It wasn't until days later when the fire Nation retaliated that I began to see the horror of what I had done.

In the end they did burn down the forest. The village, the tree top houses that we had built, every last living thing were all destroyed. We lost everything in the fire and were lucky to escape with our lives. Once again we were homeless. All the pain and hurt from our pasts came back to each of us that day. For some it was too much. Many of my Freedom Fighters lost faith in me. They began to doubt my judgment and some my sanity. It was then that Katara's words really sunk in. I realized that I had become a monster. As I looked around the charred remains of the forest I knew that I was just like those fire benders that had destroyed my home all those years before. Somewhere along the way I lost sight of my goal. I stopped caring about protecting the people from the Fire Nation. All I wanted was revenge and I was willing to do whatever it took to get satisfaction.

I lost most of my Freedom Fighters after that. Only Longshot and Smellerbee remained. They understood my need for revenge but they also understood my desire to right the wrongs that I had committed. They came with me to Ba Sing Se to start a new life free from the Fire Nation. Only when we got here we struck by the hopelessness of the refugees and their situation. We discovered that it wasn't just the Fire Nation that hurt people. Corruption exists in other nations as well. We decided to put our energy into helping these people and making a difference instead of just fighting for the sake of vengeance.

The man I was that day in the forest is a man I wish I could forget. I never want to go back to that life. I know that I may never be able to live those things down but I need to put them behind me. I want to start fresh and I want to do it right this time. I don't know if you can understand that; my need to put my past behind me. Most people mess up along the way; life is like that. But some of us mess up in a bigger way and we spend the rest of our lives trying to live it down. It doesn't excuse what I did but all I can do is say I'm sorry. My actions will eventually tell whether my apology is honest or not."

Zuko stared at Jet. He knew full well what it was like to mess up. He knew what it was like to lose sight of his goals, what really mattered. He too had lost himself in his quest to bring the Avatar home to his father. Restoring his honor became more important than the lives of every other person in the world. Yes he knew very well the desire to put his past behind him but at the moment he wasn't to eager to share that with Jet.

Jet's words broke him from his thoughts. "Look, Lee I think you're a pretty honorable guy. I mean what you did for Akio was proof of that. Its because of that that I thought you would make a great addition to our group. But I can see now that you have other plans. I mean if you know Katara then you must be familiar with the Avatar"

Once again Zuko nodded silently. Jet continued talking, "So I guess you won't be staying too long in Ba Sing Se?"

"That's really not any of your business." He replied a little more harshly than he intended. He took a deep calming breath and then said, "I don't really have any plans at the moment but as I said before I don't need any attention brought to myself. Helping Akio was something I did because I felt bad for him. I like the kid and I will do what I can for him but I can't help every person in the city. I have to look out for myself and my uncle and part of that involves staying out from under the watchful eye of the Dai Li."

"I understand, but if you ever change your mind…"

"I don't see that happening." He looked Jet in the eye and then said, "It's not that I don't see the merit in what you're doing. I understand you're need to help and I don't doubt you're sincerity. Still you can't expect people to just forget the past. You are right; time will tell if your being honest." He then looked away and said, "If my situation was different …"

He stopped before saying anything else. Jet said in a quiet voice, "I understand, really I do. Thanks for hearing me out though, I appreciate it. And if you need my help ever, just come ask. I mean if Katara trusts you then you must be a pretty good guy." With that he smiled and then turned to leave. "Take care Lee and good luck with Katara … and her brother. I doubt he's changed too much in the past few months."

"Sokka's not that bad." Zuko said. "He just has Katara's best interests at heart."

"Yeah, but he can be a little over protective."

"Nothing that I can't handle." He replied.

Jet turned back and shot out his hand. Zuko looked at it and then took it in a firm grasp. "So long Lee. Remember, if you ever need me…"

"Yeah, yeah… I know where to find you." Zuko said softly. He turned and walked back towards the apartment. Jet's talk had left him feeling odd. The last thing he wanted to feel towards the Freedom Fighter was empathy but he couldn't help but notice how alike they were. If Zuko hadn't had his uncle to guide him over the past three years he would have probably done very similar things. Heck he had done some pretty awful things even with his uncle's direction and care. But like Jet he couldn't look back. If he dwelled on who he had been he would never be able to become the man he needed to be. The war was far from over and he knew that the price would be high, for all of them.

**A.N.** I originally intended this chapter for later in the story but what I had written for chapter seven just didn't work right. I decided to rewrite it and then this idea came to me. In the sequence of the story it makes since. It plays into later chapters especially the part about Zuko (or Katara) needing Jet's help.

I also wanted to show a little more depth to Jet. The series never said exactly what happened to his gang so I took liberty and wrote what I thought could have happened.

_I hope you like the chapter and I promise that the next one is all about making up - Zutara style!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Making Up and Parting Ways**

**Katara felt anxious as she entered the tea shop.** It had been two days since she had last seen Zuko and they had not parted on the best of terms. She had come today with one goal in mind and that was to apologize for her harsh words the other night and to seek his forgiveness. She hoped that she hadn't blown it with the young prince.

She scanned the shop as they entered and noticed Zuko at the counter in the back of room. He was picking up some cups full of steaming hot tea for some customers. He had his back to her and didn't notice her yet. She stood still staring in his direction unsure of what to do next.

"You know we should probably sit down." Her brother said.

"Yeah… sure… I guess we should." She replied distractedly.

They sat down at the nearest table. Katara kept her eyes on Zuko. She hadn't slept well the night before and had been too anxious to eat anything this morning. Sokka had taken full advantage of the situation enjoying her meal as well as his own.

She had never intended to bring her brother with her this morning. The last thing that she needed was him causing any more tension between her and Zuko. But he had insisted that he accompany her to the lower ring. Now that Jet was in the picture her brother was even more protective of her.

Across the room Zuko loaded up his order onto a tray and turned away from the counter. Katara couldn't help but notice him stiffen when he caught sight of her. His eyes grew wide and then narrowed into that old familiar way that indicated that he was angry. He looked away from her gaze and went to the table across the room from her. She turned back to her brother and let out a pent up breath.

"Relax Katara," Sokka said in a reassuring voice. "I'm sure he'll forgive you for being such an insensitive jerk the other night. I mean you only went off on him in front of a huge crowd of people making him look like a complete idiot …"

"Thanks Sokka, you really know how to make a person feel better."

"Hey I'm only trying to do my part." He replied.

They sat in silence. Each moment that past left her feeling more anxious and unsure of herself. Sokka was staring off into space, or so she thought when he suddenly said, "Unbelievable! I mean how does he do it?"

She gave her brother a questioning look and asked, "How does he do what?"

"Attract girls. I mean I know how he got _you_; the sympathy factor. But he hasn't said even two words to this girl and she's all over him." Katara turned suddenly in the direction that Sokka was staring. "Don't look Katara!" He said in a whisper. "You're going to draw attention to yourself."

"Oh shut up Sokka. I just want to see what you're going on about." She glanced at Zuko and noticed a girl about his age sitting at a table alone. He was apparently taking her order but Sokka was right, she was all over him. Katara sat with her mouth open as the girl giggled at something Zuko said. Then she put her hand on his arm and spoke in a hushed voice. Katara noticed Zuko smile in return. He was flirting back! How could he do that? He was her boyfriend and yet he had the nerve to be openly flirting with some girl right in front of her. "Of all the nerve." She said unable to keep the anger from her voice.

"Whoa Katara we don't need a scene. Just turn around before you embarrass yourself."

"I am not going to embarrass myself." She said a little loudly.

Sokka winced and then said, "Look he doesn't even know that she's coming on to him. The guy is clueless. Just calm down and let me handle this, ok?"

She gave her brother a look but reluctantly did as he said. She sat with her back to Zuko and watched Sokka's expression. "Ok he's left her table. Now's where I work my magic. Don't worry Katara; she won't look twice at old Lee once she's had a little taste of Sokka." With that he winked at her and smiling rose from the table to go over to speak to the girl.

Katara remained seated and waited for Zuko. After what seemed like an eternity he approached her table. "Can I get you something." He asked in a very business like way.

"I kind of hoped that we could talk." She replied a little timidly.

"I don't have time to talk right now. I'm working."

"Oh sure you don't have time to talk to me but you can spend time with other girls flirting and having a good time." She said with anger in her voice.

"What are you even talking about?" Zuko asked.

"That girl over at the table across the way. You were flirting with her."

He looked around her and over at the table in question. "You mean the girl that's kissing your brother?"

Katara quickly turned and spotted Sokka and the girl in question. Sure enough they were kissing. "But he just went over there… how did he get her to kiss him so fast?" She said almost to herself.

"Look Katara that girl comes in here almost every day. She just enjoys a good cup of tea, that's all. I don't like her; I mean I don't even really know her. She's nice and all but I've already got a …"

He stopped short and looked down. Katara noticed that he was blushing. "You've already got a what, Lee?" She teased.

"You know Katara." He said growing a little more irritated.

"No I don't know. Enlighten me."

Zuko looked around the shop. It was midmorning and the place was pretty deserted. Grabbing her hand he said, "Come with me."

He walked back towards the counter where his uncle stood. "Well hello Katara." His uncle said in a pleasant voice.

Before she could respond Zuko said, "Katara and I need to talk. Can you handle things for a few minutes without me?"

Iroh smiled and nodded. Zuko then proceeded to drag her back to a room behind the counter. Closing the door he turned to her and grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled her into a kiss. She was so shocked by his actions that she didn't respond at first. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly her instincts took over and she started to respond. Her arms went up she ran her fingers through his hair effectively pinning his head in place. Still holding her tightly he took a step towards her backing her up against the wall. She was lost in the feelings he was creating when suddenly he pulled back. Looking down he said against her lips, "Girlfriend."

"What?" she responded breathlessly.

"A girlfriend, Katara. I wouldn't flirt with another girl because I have a girlfriend."

"Really? Well does she know that you're in here kissing me?" She said in a teasing tone.

Zuko let out a low growl. "You can be infuriating sometimes you know that?"

"So can you." She said and smiled against his lips. "But I love you anyways."

"Do you?" he asked. Katara could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She had really messed up the other night.

Looking into his eyes she said, "Zuko, I'm sorry about blowing up at you the other night. I just didn't expect to see Jet."

"I should have warned you." He interrupted.

"Well that would have helped to lessen the shock." She replied simply. She looked down and then said, "I thought I had dealt with my feelings for Jet. After what he did to me I was so angry at him but I was also angry at myself for letting him use me like that. It took awhile for me to stop being angry but seeing him the other night brought it all back. It was like time never passed by in between the two events. The pain was so intense that it almost took my breath away. I just reacted; I put no thought into my words or actions. I shouldn't have lashed out at you though."

He took her hands in his and said softly, "Katara I should have said something but I couldn't. I know this is going to sound very childish but I didn't want you to see Jet. I was afraid that if you saw him again… well I know that you liked him… I just… it's just that being away from you makes me a little crazy. My mind can imagine a lot of things."

He _had_ been afraid that she would leave him for Jet. The realization of that made her heart swell even more with love for him. "Zuko you don't have to worry about Jet. What I felt for him was just some sort of infatuation. I mean I hadn't really been around any guys other than Sokka for some time. Jet was the first guy my age, besides Aang, that I had run into. He was cute and daring and I guess I just let myself get caught up in all of the excitement. But what I felt for him was nothing compared to what I feel for you."

He stood silently still holding her hands in his. Absently he started to stroke them with his thumbs. The motion sent a tingle up her arms. "Katara I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes and choked on a sob as she replied, "I'm sorry too."

With that he released her hands and gently placed his own on her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly and said, "I don't ever want to lose you."

They kissed again, this time with more passion. Katara's fears evaporated and a sense of giddiness enveloped her. He loved her. He forgave her. Everything would be ok. She felt his hands on her shoulders and then trailing down her arms to rest on her waist. She brought her hands to his shoulders and fiddled with his hair as they continued kissing. She didn't want to stop but suddenly Iroh's voice came loudly from outside of the door.

"Lee, have you found that extra tin of ginseng tea that I sent you for earlier? Pao is wondering where it is."

Zuko jumped back and quickly started to scan the shelves. "If he comes in here the whole shop is going to know what we were doing." He said irritably. In a louder voice he said, "Here it is uncle! I'm bringing it out now."

Quickly he kissed her again and said, "There's a door over there. It would be best if you went out that way and reentered the shop from the front."

She nodded her head and made her way to the door. Zuko walked back out with the tea and she exited quietly. When she reentered the shop she noticed Sokka was still flirting with the girl from earlier. She approached their table and stood silently waiting for him to take notice of her. When he continued in his conversation with the girl she let out a loud cough.

Looking up at her Sokka said, "Oh, hey Katara, I didn't see you there. Did you talk to Lee yet?"

She glared at him. "Yes Sokka as a matter a fact I did. We found our way to a secluded room away from the prying eyes of the public and then he had his way with me. Everything's fine now."

Sokka started to laugh. "Good one Katara, but there's no way that you and him could go anywhere without me knowing about it. Remember I am watching you like a hawk."

She stared at him a moment longer and then looked at the girl who had been shamelessly flirting with Zuko earlier. "Hi, I'm Katara, Lee's _girlfriend_."

The girl choked on the tea that she was drinking and then said, "Oh wow! I didn't know that Lee was with anybody. Too bad for me, huh? He's really cute. Anyway, my name is Jin. Sokka was just telling me about you guys and your travels with the Avatar. Sounds really exciting."

Katara stood there deciding whether this girl was a complete idiot or really cool. Well she had been kissing Sokka; that pushed the vote towards idiot. Still there was something about her that Katara liked. She couldn't help but smile. Sitting down she said, "Traveling with Aang can be exciting. Of course staying one step ahead of the Fire Nation can get a little unnerving at times."

Jin smiled and said, "Well at least you don't have to worry about them while you're here. No one from the Fire Nation has ever made it past the walls of Ba Sing Se."

She smiled at that comment and looked over towards Zuko and Iroh. "Yeah, I guess we are pretty safe from fire benders here."

**The next few hours passed by quickly for Zuko**. They had been pretty busy since his 'talk' with Katara and he hadn't seen much of her since except to occasionally refill her tea. Now things were slowing down and Pao had gone home for an afternoon meal. Zuko glanced over at Katara's table and noticed that the girl from earlier had finally left. Turning to his uncle he said, "I'm going to take a break and go talk with Katara."

His uncle smiled and asked, "So did you two make up?"

Zuko felt himself blush. Yes they had made up and it had been very enjoyable. Maybe they should fight more often he thought and then smiled.

"You know if you go over there smiling like that her brother is going to get suspicious."

"Why? Nothing happened." He lied.

His uncle just let out a laugh and said, "You know you have always been a horrible liar."

He had no response to that. His uncle was right; lying always was Azula's specialty, not his. He gave his uncle a look and then went to join Katara and her brother. She smiled as he approached and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"So you finally get a chance to talk." She said.

"Hey I thought you two already talked." Sokka interrupted. Both he and Katara blushed and looked away at that comment. Her brother narrowed his eyes and continued, "You better have just talked. I'd hate to have to carry through on my threat from earlier."

"What threat?" Katara asked.

"Oh I just told Lee that if he tried anything more than holding your hand I would have to beat him senseless."

"I'd like to see you try." Zuko said tersely.

"Why, are saying that you've been doing things that you shouldn't?"

"You said it not me."

Sokka stood suddenly. "You know I don't like the tone of your voice. Maybe we should step outside and let you see how serious I am."

"You don't want to push me." He replied.

"Oh I want to."

"Fine!" Zuko stood abruptly.

"Enough you two!" Katara said with an air of authority to her voice. "I thought we were trying to not draw attention to ourselves."

"He started it." Sokka said.

"I did no such thing!"

"I don't care who started it. You two need to sit down and cut it out. People are starting to stare."

Zuko looked around the shop. Katara was right they were drawing attention to themselves. Slowly he sat back down. Sokka followed suit and they sat quietly glaring at each other.

"Well I'm glad to see that things are back to normal." Katara said sarcastically. "Now if you two children are done with your tantrum we can get down to business." Both boys turned their glares to her. Unaffected by their looks Katara continued in a hushed tone. "We've finally made some head way with the Earth King."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"The Earth King." Sokka said. "You know the guy we've been trying to see for the last two weeks."

"I know that." He replied angrily. "I just meant what kind of head way?"

"Well we have a meeting with him tomorrow." Sokka said smugly.

"Technically it's not with him Sokka." Katara interrupted. "It's with his top advisor." She said to Zuko.

"Still sounds like you're getting the run around." He said in response.

"Like you would know." Sokka said.

"Well actually I would know. I do have a little experience with the ways of royalty. Believe me, if he wanted to see you he would. It's like Katara said you guys are traveling with the Avatar. Any royal worth his weight would jump at the opportunity to welcome Aang to his court. Something is not right. Are you sure that the king even knows that you are here?"

"Why wouldn't he know?" Sokka said heatedly. "Oh wait I see, we're back to that idea that someone is controlling the Earth King. Hey maybe it's his advisor. He's secretly running the whole city. Making all the important decisions without the Earth King's knowledge."

Zuko glared at him. "Make fun all you want but it's a more common occurrence than you think. Of course I wouldn't expect someone of your limited worldly experience to understand that."

"Listen you snob I'm aware of a lot more than you think. In fact I'm well aware of your distrustful, paranoid attitude. That coupled with the fact that you don't really want us to see the Earth King makes me a slight bit doubtful of your assessment of the situation. I think that you will stop at nothing to sabotage this plan."

Zuko could feel his anger rise to the surface. Unable to control his temper any longer he said, "Such big words Sokka. Are you sure you even understand what they mean."

Sokka lunged forward at that remark and grabbed Zuko by the collar. "You are the most arrogant jerk I have ever met."

Zuko started to rise from the table when his uncle appeared and gave him a shove back into his chair. At the same time he grabbed Sokka's wrists and forced him to release his grip on Zuko's collar. "Enough!" he said in a calm but forceful voice. "You two are creating a scene. We don't need the authorities nosing around in here. Now what is going on?"

Katara took the opportunity to speak up. "We were just telling Lee that we were meeting with the Earth King tomorrow. Well… actually his top advisor… but we're still getting to relay our message."

Iroh looked like he was deep in thought when he replied, "It sounds to me like you all are getting the run around."

Zuko gave Sokka a look and crossing his arms he let out a loud, "Humph!"

"That means nothing. Of course he's going to agree with you, he's on your side." Sokka said irritably.

"My side? What is that supposed to mean."

"Oh come on he's your uncle. He's going to agree with you over us every time."

"Now Sokka you know that's not true." His uncle replied in a soothing voice. "I'll be the first one to point out when Lee messes up, only this time I happen to think he is correct. Something about this situation isn't right. I know that you are eager to relay your information but I think you need to really look at this from all sides. Rushing into a dangerous situation could bring about a lot more trouble than you can imagine."

"We have faced plenty of dangerous situations and come out just fine." Sokka replied with a little bit of a whine to his voice. "Honestly though I think you both are being a little paranoid about the whole thing. Tomorrow we will meet with this advisor and then soon we will meet the Earth King and everything will fall into place."

"And then we can leave; right Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll be glad for that day." Zuko said. "This place is driving me crazy."

"I don't think you can blame Ba Sing Se for that." Sokka said and then smiled.

"Well you would know crazy." Zuko replied.

"It's all this forced play time with you that's making me nuts."

"It wasn't my idea having to see you so much while we're here."

"Well if you want to see your _girlfriend_ then you've got to put up with me. You can't have one without the other."

"Actually it may be best if neither of you come around for a while." Iroh interrupted. They all looked at him and the playful teasing ended.

"What do you mean Uncle?" Zuko asked a little shocked by the statement.

"It's just that it may not be safe for Katara and Sokka to continue to visit. If something shady is going on here their excursions to the lower ring could become dangerous for all of us. Chances are the Dai Li are already following them. If they find out the truth as to who we are all of us could end up in prison… or worse."

"Ok old man you have just crossed the line between sane and totally nuts." Sokka replied. "No one is following us. Believe me I would know. My instincts as both a hunter and a warrior would have tipped me off to anyone on our trail."

Zuko and Katara both rolled their eyes at that comment. "It may seem nuts but it is always better to err on the side of caution." Iroh simply replied.

"But if we can't visit how will we get our information to you?" Katara asked.

"You'll need to find a messenger. Someone you can trust who won't draw any undo attention."

"What about Momo?" Sokka said in all seriousness.

"Oh please Sokka. He's not the best for following directions. Besides how would he find them? He's never been here."

"Well we could leave something behind. Something that gives off a strong scent…"

"Like your stinky socks." Katara interjected.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. Laugh all you want but I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"You know Katara your brother may be on to something. Just let me go get something." Iroh said as he took off for the back counter where he kept his various teas. He returned with a small pouch and said, "This is a special blend that I have been creating. No one else in the city will have a tea that smells quite like this. Take it with you. If Momo can seek out this scent than he should be able to find us."

"Oh come on Uncle you are really reaching on this one."

"No Lee, I think this will work. At least it's worth a try."

"I agree." Said Sokka. "We should at least try." Zuko stood silently. He didn't want it to work. If it did then he would not be seeing Katara again for a long time. What was already an insufferable situation was becoming more so by the minute. Reluctantly though he and Katara agreed.

"Well then I guess we should be going." Sokka stated.

"I want a moment outside with Katara alone." Zuko said.

Sokka seemed to think it over and then agreed. Katara followed Zuko outside. "Katara do you really think that this will work. I mean can Momo really be trusted to get us a message from you?"

"I don't know. He's not completely reliable but I guess your uncle is right. If this situation is as bad as you seem to think then it would be foolish for us to continue meeting out in the open. You and your uncle have a lot to lose if you are discovered." She paused for a moment and then said, "Honestly I don't want this to work. Being apart is already hard enough. Not knowing the next time that I'll see you is going to be unbearable."

He stepped in a little closer to her and took her hands in his. "Katara I don't like this city and I don't want to be here. Every day I worry about you. If this situation is as my uncle and I fear, you could really be in danger. But what's most frustrating is that if you are in danger I have no way of protecting you. I can't leave the lower ring. I can't come to your aid. I feel so helpless."

"We'll be ok. Really, don't worry." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Soon, I promise, we'll leave this place and then we won't have to be apart again."

He wished he could believe her but he knew it would be pretty naive to do so. The danger here was real and even if they got out of the city ok there was no guarantee that they would be able to stay together. The real world existed outside of these walls and it would do it's best to tear them apart. His heart once again felt heavy in his chest. He didn't want to lose her but he was afraid that in the end he wouldn't know how to keep that from happening.

"I love you Katara. Never forget that."

"I love you too, my prince." She said and then kissed him again. This one lasted a lot longer than the previous one. Neither wanted to let go. Soon they would be separated by these walls for an unknown period of time and they both didn't want to let the closeness pass.

The door to the tea shop opened and Sokka quietly stepped out. They reluctantly pulled apart. "Katara we really should go."

She looked at Zuko and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Please be careful." He whispered.

"You too." She replied.

He looked at her brother and then said, "I hope we're wrong."

"I hope you are too."

Zuko grew silent again and then said, "For once I'm glad for your over protective nature."

Sokka smiled and replied. "I promised my dad that I would keep her safe. Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to her."

With that they walked away. Zuko stood there silently until he could no longer see them. He then turned to go back into the shop and saw his uncle standing in the door frame. "She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." He replied. "I hope you are right."

**A.N**. So many things to say. I started this chapter in one direction and it went in so many other ways. I was asked by someone close to me to include Jin. She really doesn't fit into the story so I placed her here as a little comic relief and to spurn a little jealousy on Katara's part. That though took the making up to more of a making out situation but I liked the way it worked.

As for Sokka and Zuko's verbal sparring - I didn't intend for that either but as I wrote it came out that way. I don't want them getting too chumy yet but I do like the friendship that is slowly developing.

Well this is where the story really takes off - though there will be occasional fluff as Zuko's softer side comes out in his relationship with Akio. But I do have definate plans as to where this story is going.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**The Imposter**

**Zuko awoke to a noise next to his bed**. He couldn't quite discern what it was but it didn't sound human. Slowly he opened one eye and gazed in the direction of the sound. There sitting within inches of his face was the Avatar's lemur. The unexpected sight gave him a start and he rolled onto his back and sat up quickly. This frightened the animal who then let out a screech and flew to a dresser on the opposite side of the room.

With a sigh he got to his feet and walked to the dresser. "Come on Momo. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't think that I would see you so soon."

He reached out a hand to the animal and the lemur reluctantly took it. Holding the animal in his arms he walked back to his bed and sat down. "So why are you here? I can't believe that your master has any information for me yet."

Momo started to scratch at something on his leg and Zuko noticed that someone had attached a note there. Gently he took it from the animal. Momo, being lifted of his burden, crawled up Zuko's arm and perched on his shoulder. Zuko opened the note and read the message.

_Night gives way to dawn_

_Purple hues upon the landscape_

_The day soon begins _

_Soon the moon is high_

_Its light bright upon the land_

_Signaling me home _

Zuko stared at the note in his hand. So someone was a poet. He read the haikus again and thought of their meaning. Looking at the first he realized that today was the day. Today they went before the Earth King's advisor. Soon it would begin this mission of theirs. That much was clear. As for the other he gathered that Momo would fly safest at night without so many watchful eyes on the sky. He rolled up the note. This was clever he thought. Disguising the messages and sending Momo early. He had wondered about the trustworthiness of the lemur and whether or not any messages would fall into the wrong hands but this had worked just fine.

The plan had been successful. Momo had been able to find them by using the scent of his uncle's special tea blend. Part of him was glad that the animal had succeeded; it was safer for then all to stay apart for now. But another part of him couldn't help but be disappointed. This would mean a separation for an unknown length of time. He hated unknowns and he hated not being in on the entire plan. Once again he felt doubt creep into his thoughts. He wanted to trust the Avatar and Katara's brother but he found it more and more difficult. Aang was young and very easily lead in things and it was no secret that Sokka hated the Fire Nation and wanted to see it destroyed. What if they were just keeping him in the dark about everything so that he wouldn't interfere? What if that had been the plan all along? What better way to keep him from causing trouble than to let him believe that he was a part of their group and in on the plans. But he wasn't truly a part of their group, not completely or else they would have trusted him with the information. Deep in his heart he knew that it was because of Katara that they even put up with him. If she didn't care for him they would have parted ways a month ago.

He let out a heavy sigh as he tried to shake the morose thoughts that started to weigh on him. He couldn't give in to these negative feelings. Sometimes he was his own worst enemy. He had to trust them. He had no other choice. And creating doubts about his new found companions was not going to help any of them.

"Good work Momo. How about a little reward for your efforts? I think we have some fresh fruit in the other room." Momo made a noise and then jumped off of Zuko's shoulder and headed into the other room. "I guess that's a yes." He said as he got up and followed the animal.

"Well what have we here?" he heard his uncle say as he entered the room. "Zuko it seems as if we have a house guest." Momo made a squeaking noise in response and then jumped up on the table and started to rummage through the bowl of fruit.

"I woke up to find him staring at me this morning. He came with this." He handed his uncle the note and then went to sit by the animal. Momo continued stuffing his face with whatever he could find in the bowl. "Hey slow down! Leave a little for us." Zuko said with a little irritation in his voice. Turning to his uncle he said, "You know he kind of reminds me of Katara's brother."

Iroh looked at the lemur sitting on the table with his mouth full of food and said, "You know he does look like Sokka."

They both smiled and uncle put down the note and came to sit at the table with Zuko. "Someone has a talent for the arts, wouldn't you say? I guess our plan is working. Of course now you'll have to respond in kind."

He couldn't help but noticed the slight smile that played over his uncle's lips. "I'll leave the poetry to you, Uncle."

"Oh no, Prince Zuko, it would be inappropriate for me to respond. After all Katara is your lady."

He let out a snort at his uncle's remark. "You know that I have no talent for these things. If you leave it to me the lemur will never return home."

"Ah but if I respond she will be crushed. This is after all your only line of communication."

Zuko sighed and said, "She may not be the author."

His uncle just met his statement with a glare. This was hopeless.

"Fine!" he spat. "I'll write the stupid poem but it won't be any good and they probably won't understand it at all."

"Nephew it is just a poem. Katara will be pleased regardless. Besides no one expects perfection. We cannot be masters of everything we attempt. Just give it a try."

Zuko bowed his head. He did not share his uncle's opinions on this matter. Perfection was always his goal, or more so his father's goal for him. Besides they would all be reading the note and he would look like a fool if it wasn't any good. He sat quietly pouting like a child when his uncle spoke again. "Well this is a good thing, the lemur finding his way on the first attempt, don't you think?" He sat still, not wanting to respond. "Zuko, you do understand that this is for the best. We can no longer meet with Katara or her brother. It is too risky."

"I know uncle!" he said a little too harshly. Momo jumped at the unexpected tone of Zuko's voice and then scurried closer to his uncle.

"Nephew, I know that this is hard for you but you will see Katara again…"

"It's not just about Katara uncle. I just am tired of all this waiting. I want, no I need, a plan of action. All this sitting and biding my time is really trying my patience."

His uncle reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that it is hard to wait but many things are going to happen soon. The Avatar only has until the Summer Solstice to confront your father. Before then he will need to learn fire bending and in order to do that we need to leave this city. I am sure that they are just as eager to get on their way as you are."

Zuko looked down. He was eager to leave but he could wait an eternity to face his father. He wondered if he would be able to fight when the time came. He had been unable to before and he wondered if somewhere in his heart the love that remained for his father would prevent him from doing it again. He let out a sigh and then changing the subject said, "You know we can't bring Momo with us to the tea shop but if we leave him here alone he could get into a lot of trouble."

Momo looked up at him. His tiny face was covered in juice from the various fruits he had already eaten. The bowl sat askew from where he had haphazardly grabbed the food. Zuko knew that the apartment would be a complete disaster if they didn't figure out a way to deal with him.

"You know," his uncle started, "I bet that Akio and his little sister would love to have a small pet for the day. After all he was very excited about meeting Momo after hearing all the stories about him from Sokka and Katara."

His uncle was right. Akio would enjoy watching the lemur. He would have to ask on his way in to work. "Let me get ready for work and then I'll go check with Akio and his mother."

"Also Momo will need something to remind him of where he is going when he returns home later. Maybe something that Katara or her brother has touched."

Zuko thought of the necklace that Katara had entrusted to him three weeks ago. "I have something that will work just fine." With that he rose from the table and went to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

**Naoko was busy getting her daughter dressed when Akio called from the other room.** "Mom, Lee's here and he brought something for me and Yuki to play with. You need to come see."

"I'll be right there." She yelled back as she finished with her daughter. "There Yuki, all ready. Now if I can find the brush we can straighten out that unruly mess of your hair."

"I want to see the surprise!" her daughter exclaimed and then ran into the other room. Naoka followed her out slowly. She could hear the children's excited squeals as she entered the room and she wondered just what Lee had brought. Her curiosity was not only about the surprise but also about Lee himself. She had yet to meet the boy that had helped Akio so much. Her son was obviously enamored with him, talking about Lee every chance he could.

"Well what is this?" she asked as a small animal crawled up her daughter's arm and onto her head settling into the tangled mess of her hair.

"It's the Avatar's lemur." Akio said. "Lee brought him to play with me and Yuki. Can we keep him here for the day, please?"

She looked from her daughter to Lee. As their eyes met she felt her smile freeze on her face. Her gaze was drawn to a horrific scar that covered the left side of his face. She felt a tightness in her chest at the sight. She knew the pain a burn of that severity could bring. She had nursed her own son back to health after he was burned during an attack by the Fire Nation on their village four years earlier. Akio had suffered horribly for many months. She was sure that Lee had suffered just as much if not more. Her heart went out to him and she could understand why her son had been drawn to him. They both had suffered from the cruelty of the Fire Nation.

Afraid that her stare was making him uncomfortable she spoke quickly, "So you are Lee. Akio has told me so much about you. I'm glad we finally get to meet. My name is Naoka."

Lee bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet you as well. Akio is a good kid," he paused and looked to her son, "even if he talks too much."

This brought a laugh from Akio who responded, "That's just because you're always so quiet… and grouchy."

"Grouchy! Maybe I should just take Momo back."

"No! Please don't do that." Her daughter cried out. The loud shriek caused the animal to leap from her head and scurry away. This made Yuki start to cry.

Lee looked horrified at the child's distress. Turning to Yuki he knelt down and said, "I was only kidding with Akio. I won't take Momo. He's yours for the day."

Yuki made a slight smile through her tears. "You promise?"

"Promise."

This made her smile grow even bigger. Clapping her hands together in glee she lunged forward and gave Lee a big hug. This startled the teen and he appeared a little uncomfortable by the display of affection from the girl. She released him quickly and then ran off in search of the lemur. Lee stood and looked a slight bit embarrassed by the whole incident.

"You know she usually doesn't take to people that well. In fact I've never seen her show affection to anyone except Akio or myself. She must really like you."

This caused the teen to blush even more. "Lee has that affect on girls, mom." Akio spoke up. "You should see his girlfriend. She's always hugging on him."

Lee shot Akio a look and then turned back to her. "I really should be going. If I'm late to work one more time Pao is going to fire me."

"Well seeing as Yuki is not going to let the lemur go I guess we'll keep him for the day."

"Thank you." He replied and then after a brief exchange with Akio he left.

She searched the room with her eyes looking for her daughter. "Yuki, come here and let me finish your hair."

"In a minute mom!"

"No now, you can play with the lemur when we're finished."

Her daughter reluctantly came her way and stood quietly as Naoka took out the brush and set about the task of taming her child's hair. Yuki made various grunts and moans as Naoka drew the brush through the many tangles.

After a while Yuki spoke up. "Mom, Lee has the same hair as me."

"I don't know it looked pretty well kept to me."

"No mom, I mean it's the same color as mine."

"Well yes I guess it is."

Yuki grew quiet again and then after a moment spoke. Her voice had a hesitant edge to it and she whispered, "Mom, Lee also has eyes like me."

"Oh really. You got that good a look at him?"

"I did. His eyes are golden just like mine." She then spoke in an even softer voice, "I've never seen anyone with eyes like mine before."

Naoka froze as she took in her daughter's remarks. Yuki's eyes were golden just like the man who had fathered her. The same golden color that most fire benders possessed. If Lee's eyes were that color then he would be Fire Nation. Before she could respond to her daughter's remarks Yuki spoke again.

"Do you think that Lee can make fire appear in his hand just like I can?"

"Yuki, we don't speak about that."

"But mom if he looks like me then maybe he can make fire too."

"Yuki don't be stupid!" Akio yelled from across the room. "Lee can't fire bend. He would have to be Fire Nation to do that."

Yuki dropped her head at her brother's remarks. Naoka noticed the tears that started to splash on the floor at her feet. "Akio, apologize to your sister."

"No mom. She shouldn't be saying things like that. Lee is not a fire bender."

"Akio…" she said more sternly but he turned and stormed into the bedroom before she could finish.

Yuki started to cry in earnest. "Akio doesn't like me."

She pulled her daughter into her arms and spoke in a soothing voice, "Yuki, Akio loves you very much. He's just upset because you shouldn't be talking about making fire. You know it's not safe to do that."

Yuki shook her head and said between sobs, "But I'm Fire Nation. Akio hates the Fire Nation so he hates me too."

"Yuki, you are my daughter and Akio's sister before you are anything else. Akio does not hate you."

Yuki continued to cry. After some time her sobbing subsided and she whispered. "I just want someone to be like me. You and Akio are like everyone here, but no one is like me."

She hugged her daughter tighter. There were no words that she could say to explain to a four year old child the horrors of war or the savage nature of her conception. Yuki was not to blame for what her father did or for the war that continued on without an end in sight. Her only link to the Fire Nation was her blood. And yet if anyone discovered that truth she would pay dearly. Unable to come up with the right thing to say she just stood there and held her child in silence.

**Akio stood staring out the window of the bedroom**. His fists were clenched at his side in rage. How could Yuki say such stupid things? Lee was not Fire Nation. Fire benders were cruel and horrible people. Lee was not like that. He was his friend; the first person that he had ever let get close to him other than his mother and sister. He couldn't be a fire bender. He just couldn't.

The door behind him opened and his mother softly walked over to him. Putting her hands on his shoulders she said, "Akio, you really hurt your sister."

"Well she hurt me too. She shouldn't have said those things about Lee."

"Akio she meant no harm by what she said. She's just a child. She saw some similarities between herself and Lee and she thought that maybe he was like her. You have to try to understand how alone she feels. She has to pretend every day to be someone that she's not. She possesses an ability to bend and yet she can't develop it because there is no one to teach her. She just wants to belong somewhere."

"She belongs with us. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't think it is anymore. Whenever you make angry remarks about the Fire Nation it hurts her. She doesn't understand why she's Fire Nation when we aren't and I don't even know where to begin to explain that. I know that you love your sister and I know that you would protect her with your life but you have hurt her deeply and she needs to know that you still love her."

His mother's words made him feel bad. He hadn't meant to hurt Yuki but her words made him angry. Worse, they made him doubt Lee. He bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. In a whisper he said, "What if she is right? What if Lee really is Fire Nation?"

His mother turned him to face her. "Akio look at me." Slowly he opened his eyes. "Would it change how you feel about Lee if he was? I mean deep down inside, would it make that much of a difference?"

He had no answer for her. The Fire Nation had always been the enemy and after that day when that soldier killed his father he had hated all fire benders with a passion. But then Yuki had been born and his mother had made him promise to protect her and to love her. He had learned to look past the fact that she was of Fire Nation blood and he had learned to love her because she was his sister. Could he do the same with Lee? He didn't know.

"Akio, maybe Lee is trying to make a new life just like us. Maybe he has to hide who he is just like Yuki. Obviously he has been hurt by a fire bender just as you have."

"How do you know? Maybe it was an accident." He shot back.

"That burn was no accident. It's too precise. Someone intended to hurt him." She paused and then said, "Akio you said that Lee was friends with the Avatar. Do you think that the Avatar would travel with him if he was on the Fire Lord's side in this war?"

She was right about that. Avatar Aang would not be friends with Lee if he was bad. "I guess you're right about that. Still I don't want him to be Fire Nation."

His voice cracked with emotion and before he could stop himself the tears began to fall. His mother reached out and pulled him into her arms for a hug. "It's ok Akio. Everything will be ok."

He stood there crying for some time. When the tears finally stopped he pulled back from his mother and said, "I should go find Yuki."

She nodded at him and he left the room. He would apologize for his angry words earlier, but no matter how much Yuki wanted to find someone like her, in his heart he hoped that she was wrong about Lee.

**A.N. **I really debated this chapter. The part with Momo was necessary (thanks for the review from the Insane Elvish Vampire...) and believe it or not this is the first time he appears in either story - and I really love Momo. But honestly he's a little hard to write!

The oc's came on strong here but they are necessary as well. Yuki being a firebender was not my first intention but I had always envisioned her as Fire Nation. The bending kind of fits the story especially in a later chapter. I also wanted to plant some seeds of doubt in Akio's mind so he isn't so shocked when he discovers the truth. He really admires Zuko and I just don't want him to blow him off like Lee from _Zuko Alone_. I have plans for Naoka in the third story but she has her place here as well. I see her as a strong woman who will fight fiercely for her children.

To be honest I am a little worried that I may be turning some people off with the oc's and the slow pace. I know where the story is going and it is very involved. _The Road _really only dealt with five people for most of the story and Zuko and Katara were always together plus fighting an attraction. Once characters fall in love any story can easily die out. I am trying to keep that from happening. They do spend most of this story apart and when they finally come together again it will be emotional for many reasons.

I am posting the next chapter with this one because I want to show that it is going along a plotline and not just being random. Once again response to the story has been low so I can't judge the quality of the work (I like it but it's my creation so I'm a little partial and maybe sometimes too close to it to make an acurrate judgment). I really like to hear from the readers. I have gotten some great advice and it really helps.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**The Message is Delivered**

**Katara stared in awe as they followed Joo Dee through the palace**. She had never been in such a grand place before in her life. The only thing that came close was Omashu but even that palace paled in comparison to the Earth King's residence. They had arrived a short time ago and Katara could feel her excitement build as they drew closer to meeting Long Feng, the Earth King's advisor. Still in the midst of all of the excitement she couldn't help but feel a little bit of apprehension. Zuko and Iroh's doubts about the Dai Le and their concerns over the Earth King's knowledge of the Avatar's arrival in the city made her just a little uneasy. In fact it seemed as if each one of them in the group, including her brother, were a little nervous about the situation. They weren't quite sure what to expect from this meeting but they would present their information and hope for the best.

Joo Dee led them into a large chamber and said, "Long Feng will meet with you here within the library. You can present him with your information and he will decide if it is important enough to present to the King."

"Important enough?" Sokka asked incredulously. 'Oh it's important all right. The fate of the world depends on it."

"The fate of the world, I see." Came a deep voice from the doorway. "Well I guess I will have to hear all about this interesting information that you feel the Earth King needs to hear." A tall man with a very aristocratic air about him entered the room. Looking down at them he smiled a smile that made Katara feel a slight bit uneasy. "I am Long Feng, Grand Secretary to the King and his most trusted advisor. If this information that you possess is as important as you say then I am sure that the King will want to hear all about it."

Aang stepped forward and bowed. "I am Avatar Aang and these are my friends Sokka, Katara, and Toph. We have greatly appreciated your hospitality while we have been here and we are pleased to have the opportunity to present the information that we have gathered to you."

Katara noticed Sokka roll his eyes as Aang went on with the pleasantries. She knew that diplomacy was not high on her brother's agenda. He was anxious to deliver this news and he did not want to wait any longer. Walking up to Aang he put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Ok Aang enough of the small talk. We've waited over two weeks to deliver this news and I say we get on with it."

Aang grew a little flustered at Sokka's remarks and Long Feng seemed a slight bit offended. He turned to her brother and said in a very snobbish voice, "And you wonder why you have to see me first. Obviously you have no idea how to behave around high ranking public officials let alone royalty."

Katara stepped forward and letting out a nervous laugh she said, "Please forgive my brother, he has a tendency to speak before he thinks." Sokka glared at her but she continued on. "It is just that we are very eager to tell you our information and time is of the essence."

"Really, and what could be of such importance that it can't wait through a few moments of courteous introductions before it is given?" he responded coolly.

"Well if you would allow us to proceed we would like to share some information that we found while searching a spirit library a few months ago." Aang replied.

Long Feng stood silent for a moment and then said simply, "I will hear you now."

Aang let out a sigh and then began to relate their story. "Two months ago we met a professor from Ba Sing Se and he led us to a library out in the middle of desert. The library belonged to Wan Shi Tong, an all-knowing spirit being, and he had collected information on the four elements and their peoples. He allowed us to look through his collection of books and artifacts on the different nations. It was there that we discovered a secret about the Fire Nation. A secret that could help put an end to this war for good."

"And this information…" Long Feng interrupted sounding a little bored.

It was Sokka who spoke up this time. "We found a parchment that mentioned the darkest day in Fire Nation History. There was no information about it, the Fire Nation had destroyed it all, but we did manage to find out why it was the darkest day. We found a planetarium within the library. By entering the date on the paper we discovered that on that day the Fire Nation experienced a solar eclipse. On that day the fire benders lost their bending abilities. Without them they were defenseless."

"Yes but how does that pertain to the world now?" Long Feng said sounding just a slight bit irritated by the explanation.

"Well going one step further we entered in all the dates from that point until Sozen's Comet is scheduled to arrive and we found a date for the next solar eclipse. It's in less than two months!"

Aang then added, "We came to Ba Sing Se to seek the help of the Earth King. If the Earth Kingdom can gather its forces together for an invasion of the Fire Nation we could defeat the Fire Lord and end this war. After a hundred years we could finally have peace."

Long Feng stared silently at them for a while and when he spoke it was in a very condescending manner. "In Ba Sing Se we are safe from the ravages of the war and the Fire Nation. Our walls have kept out invasion from the time we built them. We have no need to fear the Fire Nation and quite honestly no reason to involve ourselves in this war."

Sokka's jaw dropped at that statement and Katara could see the color rise to his face. With an angry voice he spoke, "How can you say that? The city is swarming with refugees of this war. The people of the Earth Kingdom are suffering greatly as a result of the Fire Nation's need for conquest. You can't possibly mean to discard this information when it could end that suffering."

"It is because of the refugees that we can't spare any soldiers to help. We need every person we have here in place to maintain order and protect the citizens of the city. Ba Sing Se is the last safe place for these people to go. I will not do anything to compromise it." Long Feng replied.

"But if we defeat the Fire Nation those refuges can return to their homes and start their lives over. The world would be at peace. Don't you want peace?" Aang asked.

"Peace is not as simple as just defeating the Fire Nation. It is very naive to believe that just bringing down the Fire Lord will bring about peace. There are many people who will harbor resentments towards the Fire Nation no matter who rules it. In fact the only way to eliminate those hostile feelings and keep peace would be to completely destroy the Fire Nation down to every last man, woman, and child. Is that what you are looking to do?"

Katara felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. This was just what Zuko had feared would happened. What she had promised to avoid. Without thinking she spoke out, "You can't do that! That's not what we're talking about. We have here a chance to end the war. We know that peace will not happen over night but we know people within the Fire Nation who are willing to work just as hard for peace as we are to end the war. In our lifetime peace may be possible but if we don't act now we will lose any chance we have of defeating Fire Lord Ozai."

"So you consort with the enemy. Trusting the Fire Nation seems foolish to me. Can you really be sure that these people want peace?" he countered.

Aang interrupted, "I do believe that peace is possible and yes, we do trust these people. Not all Fire Nation citizens are bad. Not all of them want war. We came to you to get aide in fighting this war. If we go into the Fire Nation during the eclipse we can defeat the Fire Lord with the least loss of life. We could end the war without the bloodshed and death that an all out invasion at any other time would cause. But we need to act with the eclipse. If we wait and Sozen's Comet arrives the Fire Nation will be too powerful for anyone to defeat. With that kind of power the Fire Lord will be able to destroy Ba Sing Se with his own two hands, so to speak. Nothing will stand in his way and the world will be forever plunged into chaos."

"Well," Long Feng said, "It seems to me that the Avatar possess much more than bending abilities. It seems that you also have quite a talent for the dramatic arts. I mean really, do you believe these things you are saying? The Fire Lord is only a man after all. His nation, with all their technology, has never been able to break through our defenses but you seem to think that with the aid of a comet he is going to be able to do it himself."

"One hundred years ago the Fire Nation harnessed the comet's power to launch an attack on the Air Nomads. They too believed their temples to be safe. No one could approach them except by sky bison but the Fire Nation managed to find a way and destroyed them all. Every temple fell during those attacks and the Fire Nation was able to do it because of the comet. You should consider that when you think that I am being overly dramatic." Aang replied with open hostility in his voice.

Long Feng grew quiet as Aang's angry words hung in the air. They all became uncomfortable after the exchange and Katara began to fear that all was lost. Coming to Ba Sing Se had been a complete waste of time for all of them. Long Feng was never going to relay their message to the Earth King. She walked over to where Aang stood and put her hand on his shoulder. Turning to Long Feng she said, "Please consider what we have told you. We have a way to end this war. Aang is right though, we need to act before the Summer Solstice when Sozen's Comet returns. At least let us present our findings to the Earth King."

Long Feng remained silent for some time longer. When he finally spoke he was very short. "I will consider all you have relayed to me. Some of your points have merit and the Earth King may decide that it is in his best interests to act upon the news of the eclipse. I will have Joo Dee escort you back to your apartment and will contact you within a few days to let you know my decision."

With that he looked to Joo Dee. She came forward and started to usher them from the room. They walked in silence back to their apartment. None ready to speak in front of the strange woman. When she finally left them they looked to each other and let out a collective sigh.

"Well that could have gone better." said Toph as she plunked down on the nearest cushion.

"Do you think so?" asked Sokka sarcastically. "I mean I only insulted the guy and then Aang went completely off on him. Still, I don't get this Long Feng. How can he be so stupid? This information is like a gift. The greatest enemy of the Earth Kingdom, the world for that matter, is being handed to him on silver platter and he doesn't want it."

"You know Sokka even though I know you don't want to admit it I think Zuko was right. This guy is definitely calling the shots here. I am really beginning to doubt that the Earth King does know we're here." Katara replied.

"I still think that that kind of thinking borders on paranoia." Sokka replied.

"Well paranoid or not I would have to agree." Toph said. "This Long Feng is stringing us along. I don't believe that he even intends to tell the Earth King about the eclipse."

"But why not?" Sokka asked. "How does he benefit by not acting on this. The war could be over. Ba Sing Se would never have to worry about another siege again."

"He's got complete control of the city." Aang said simply. They all looked up at the young monk. He had been silent since his earlier tirade. "Long Feng is the one in charge. The Earth King is just king in title only. It's obvious that he makes no real decisions. At least not the ones that truly affect the kingdom or the world. Telling him about the eclipse may actually spurn him into action and if he takes action he may take control. I think that Long Feng would rather risk the well being of the citizens of this city for his own need for power."

"You know Aang you are starting to sound just as wacky as the old general. This talk is just crazy." Sokka replied with a slight edge to his voice.

Aang looked at Sokka with an expression of weariness. "I hope I am acting crazy. It would give me great pleasure to be wrong about this otherwise we are on our own once again in our fight against the Fire Nation."

**Long Feng remained in the library after the Avatar and his friends had left**. From the shadows two Dai Li agents emerged and came to stand before him. "This news could cause us some trouble. I do not want these children having any contact with the Earth King. I need you to keep a closer eye on them than before. Report all their actions to me no matter how insignificant they may appear."

"Yes sir." One of the men replied. "Should we send some more agents to the lower ring to watch the boy that the water tribe girl has been visiting?"

Long Feng considered this and replied, "Yes, tail the boy and find out who he is and why he is not traveling with them. Maybe there is something about him that we can use if the need arises."

"Yes sir. We will get on it immediately." The men turned and left.

Long Feng stood there for a while thinking over all that he had learned this afternoon. This information could definitely be a problem. If the Earth King found out about the eclipse he may want to act on it. He couldn't let that happen. He had controlled Ba Sing Se for too long to give it back to the king now.

The Avatar and his friends were persistent though and he didn't know how to get rid of them without bringing too much attention to himself. He wanted them to leave and not return. If it came down to murder then he would not hesitate, but that route could be messy. Best to find their weakness and exploit it. And it seemed as if one possible weakness could be living in the lower ring. He would wait and see what his agents discovered and then he would act.

**A.N. **Finally Long Feng. The guy is on par with Azula even though she got him good in the series. Obviously Momo doesn't matter much since the Dai Li have already been keeping tabs on everyone but they don't know that!

Get ready for one more OC, but he's alreday been introduced in _The Road _and has a specific part to play in some later chapters.

I hope you enjoyed this. Writing so close to an existing storyline and yet so distant can be a little hard. I like all my loose ends tied down so I really try to think things through but sometimes I think it may slow everything down.

Please let me know if you like the story and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Azula sat staring out the window of the train as it approached the inner wall of the great city of Ba Sing Se**. Her mind went back to that early morning fight almost three weeks earlier with her brother and the Avatar. Victory had been hers. The Avatar was injured and unable to fight any longer and her brother lay motionless on the ground. She had intended to kill the water tribe girl but Zuko had jumped in front of the blast at the last minute. She was amazed that he had done such a foolish thing. Zuko had always been rash in his actions but she would have thought he valued his life just a little more than that. As far as she knew he was dead but she couldn't be totally sure. The water tribe girl could heal. In fact she had saved Azula's brother before. She could have done the same again.

Of course if it hadn't been for Uncle, Azula would have been on her way home with the Avatar in her possession and her brother's body to present to her father. She had underestimated the old man though. She had let herself believe that he was the worthless old coot that he appeared to be and she had paid dearly for it.

She rubbed her left arm as she remembered the fateful moment that her uncle had struck her down with a lightning bolt. She had been tired from the fight when he had taken up the attack. With the blind earth bender at his side he had rallied against her until she had stumbled back from exhaustion. It was in that moment that he sent the bolt of lightning her way. She had been too tired to react quickly. The bolt slammed into her left shoulder as she tried to duck out of the way. The blast had sent her flying through the air. She couldn't remember much after that. The impact with the ground had knocked her out cold.

When she came to she was startled to see Mai sitting beside her. Her childhood friend was a bloody mess. Apparently the water tribe girl had broken her nose during their fight. She too had been left unconscious and had only come to moments before Azula. Mai tried to help her up but the strike had left her feeling disoriented and slightly nauseated. In the end Mai had left her there while she looked for Ty Lee. When her friend returned she wore an odd expression on her face. Azula thought that it almost looked as if Mai were trying to hold back a laugh. But she quickly changed to her usual stoic appearance and told her that Ty Lee had been buried to her waist in the earth. She had tried to dig herself out but had met with little success.

The frustration that Azula had been feeling after her defeat started to turn to a hot burning rage. Not only had she lost the battle but she and her friends had been made to look like fools. She had no choice but to send Mai for help. She preferred to travel with just her two friends but she never stayed too far from Fire Nation troops. Still she couldn't be sure how long it would take for Mai to find anyone and she was not too eager to face the stares and whispers that were sure to follow when that help arrived.

In the end though it hadn't taken Mai more than a few hours to find someone. They were within a day of Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation had troops patrolling the city walls as well as ships out on the waters of the western lake. Mai had returned later that afternoon and by nightfall they were set up within a Fire Nation camp. From there her recovery had been slow moving. She could not move her left arm for the first week and she had an odd tingling sensation over that entire side of her body. But what was even more unnerving was the disorientation she felt. Even sitting up for long periods of time would make her nauseated. She hated being so weak and worse yet she could not afford for the soldiers to see her in this condition. She was after all the Fire Lord's daughter; the Princess of the Fire Nation. She was not to be perceived as anything but strong and able bodied. So for the entire time of her convalescence she only allowed Mai, Ty Lee, and her doctor in to see her. The doctor, she knew would keep quiet. Otherwise he would face certain death when she fully recovered.

Now almost three weeks had past and she was finally feeling healthy and able to fight again. Her left arm still pained her and the doctor had said that she may always feel some discomfort in the limb. That was fine with her. The pain would be a constant reminder to her to never underestimate someone again. The next time she saw her uncle she would be ready for him and he would pay dearly for what he had done to her. A smile played across her lips as she thought of just how she would punish the old man. Death would be too good for him. She would make him suffer so that he would beg for death. She knew where she would start though. With her brother. If Zuko had survived the blast from their last encounter then she would make sure that he didn't survive another. She would kill him in front of her uncle if she could. She knew that her uncle's love for her sibling was the only thing that kept him sane. He looked to Zuko as a replacement of sorts for Lu Ten. Killing Zuko would effectively kill her uncle. The pain would be unbearable and the man would be crazy in his grief.

This thought gave her a slight thrill. She hated uncle. She always had. He was such an odd man and never suited for the station of Fire Lord. How could her grandfather even have considered his eldest son for the throne? Iroh was a pacifist. Always was to a degree. Of course her cousin's death had made the old man even more of a peace loving fool. He had retreated from Ba Sing Se a disgrace and had left his military career behind as well. He hadn't even shown disappointment when he found out that Ozai had been crowned Fire Lord instead of himself. She almost believed that her uncle didn't want the glory of leading the Fire Nation.

For years he had seemed content to stay behind the scenes. He had become enamored with Zuko and had taken up where her mother had left off. He coddled her brother just as Ursa had done and in the end the softness that the two had created in Zuko had become his downfall. Her brother had always been an emotional child. He had the quick temper of his father but he also had a soft side, a caring side that his mother had always encouraged. Of course these were not traits that a future Fire Lord would need and by promoting them in her brother her mother had destroyed his chances to be the next ruler. What happened that day in her father's war room had been inevitable. Zuko couldn't keep his mouth shut and his concern for the soldiers in question had overridden his common sense. He had spoken rashly and it had cost him dearly. She still couldn't think back to the moment of the fateful agni kai without smiling. It had given her great pleasure to see her father punish her brother like that. He had proven to the whole Fire Nation what she had always known; Zuko was a coward. His defeat at the agni kai had been victory enough but then her father had banished him as well. It had been hard for her to contain her glee at the time.

She figured that she would never have to contend with her brother again but then he had gone and actually found the Avatar. With the boy's existence a reality Zuko's chance of redeeming himself was now also a possibility. She could not let that happen. She despised her brother for so many reasons but as long as he remained in exile and she in her father's good graces, she would be next in line to rule the Fire Nation. The country would be hers to rule but after this summer so would the world. She could not let Zuko return home and if she had to kill him then she would. And if killing him drove her uncle insane than all the better.

For the first time in three weeks she felt her mood lift. She would find her uncle and his new band of friends. And if Zuko were alive she would take him out once and for all. She looked to inner wall to the city. She knew that they were in there. Somehow her uncle had found a way into the city along with the Avatar and his friends. They probably figured that they were safe behind those walls but she had other plans.

She had managed to enter the city disguised as a refugee. It really hadn't been that difficult. They had found a family heading to Ba Sing Se and after over powering them had taken their clothes and passports. Luckily the women in the party had been about the same size as her, Mai, and Ty Lee. Now dressed in their clothes and using their identities they had managed to gain entrance to the city.

Always one to plan things out in great detail, Azula found herself entering Ba Sing Se without any idea of where to go or what to do. Her need to find her uncle, brother, and the Avatar was her driving force. She would have to wait and see what the city was all about before she could even begin to formulate a plan. One thing she knew for sure was that finding the Avatar would be easy. His presence would be well known within the city. Her uncle and brother may be another story. Most likely they would be hiding somewhere; keeping out of the public eye. But she would find them. She knew Zuko's weakness now. Once she found the Avatar she would use the water tribe girl to draw Zuko out of hiding and then she would finish him off. This brought a smile to her face once more. It all ended here for her brother. She would kill him and take the Avatar and all the glory that went along with it.

**Zuko approached Iroh as he stood behind the counter brewing some tea**. He seemed aggravated and as he placed the serving tray on the counter he let out a loud sigh. In an annoyed voice he said, "Hao is here and he brought along a friend."

Iroh looked out over the shop and noticed the man that had his nephew so irritated. To be honest Hao was sort of a know-it-all but he always meant well so Iroh really didn't mind talking with him. After all he was a loyal customer and even if he could dominate the conversation he was still a good man. Zuko though didn't share his uncle's view. He told Iroh repeatedly that the man drove him crazy. But then Zuko was not a big conversationalist and he never had time for people who liked to talk.

Turning to his nephew he said, "I'll bring him his tea. I am sure that he'll want to introduce me to his friend."

"You know Uncle I don't think you should be so friendly with that guy. After all he is a guard for the city. What if he discovers who you are through your conversations?"

Iroh chuckled and replied, "I don't think that you have to worry about that. Hao doesn't leave much room for me to share enough to give anything away."

Zuko scowled in return and Iroh went off to bring Hao his tea. As he approached the table Hao stood and greeted him warmly, "Ah Mushy, so nice to see you again! I would like to introduce you to someone." He turned to the young man sitting at the table with him. "This is my cousin Keiji. He just came to Ba Sing Se two weeks ago." He then leaned closer to Iroh and putting his hand to the side of his mouth to secret his words from any prying eyes he whispered, "He's an earth bender. Used to work in the army fighting on the front lines but after an incident about a month ago he was allowed to transfer to a much less 'taxing' position."

Iroh noticed that Keiji rolled his eyes at his cousin's remarks. Obviously he shared Zuko's opinion of the man as well. Iroh smiled and turned to the young man and said, "Nice to meet you Keiji. I hope you are enjoying the city."

Keiji got a strange look and then catching himself said, "It's different than I expected."

Iroh laughed and said, "I hear that from a lot of people."

As Hao returned to his seat he interjected, "The city always seems weird to people who haven't been here long. After a while you'll get used to it. Personally I think people find it hard to adjust to the fact that the Fire Nation can't harm them here. But given time they come around. After all they're safe here. It's as if the Fire Nation doesn't even exist."

"But it does." Keiji responded with a little passion in his voice. "You should never grow so comfortable that you forget that your enemy is right outside your door."

Hao laughed nervously and said, "Keiji you shouldn't talk like that. Especially in such a public place. People who stir up trouble can just disappear and I would hate for something like that to happen to you. Especially after what happened before you came here."

Keiji glared at his cousin but remained quiet. Hao looked at Iroh and said, "Keiji's former company was responsible for capturing the Dragon of the West. He would have been a real hero if they hadn't come across some fire benders who rescued the old general."

Iroh choked back a cough at Hao's information. Maybe Zuko was right. Spending time with the man could actually blow their cover. Iroh looked to Keiji. As their eyes locked Iroh saw recognition in his gaze. The young man said in a quiet voice, "He wasn't rescued by the fire nation. He was taken by their princess. She killed most of the men in my company. Only five of us survived."

Hao interrupted his cousin, "Keiji it's impossible that it could have been just one girl that killed all those men. And besides why would she want to capture her own uncle. I think it's like the doctor that treated you said; you were delirious from the pain of your injuries and you only thought the events happened like that."

Iroh noticed intensity in Keiji's eyes as he stated a little loudly, "I know what happened Hao. I was there, remember. I lived it." Then in a quieter tone, "It was the princess. She wanted her uncle for bait. She was going to use him to force her brother to turn over the Avatar."

"Well if that was the case her plan didn't work because I hear rumors that the Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se." Hao replied smugly.

Keiji was quiet for a moment and then said, "Maybe her plan didn't work. Maybe her brother refused to hand over the Avatar. Maybe he joined forces with the air bender and killed his sister." He looked to Iroh again and continued. "I know that the prince was traveling with the Avatar and his friends. In fact it was the water tribe girl who healed my injuries. She saved my life." He grew silent again and then whispered, "I owe her a life debt for what she did. If I ever had the opportunity I would do anything to help her and her friends. As far as I'm concerned the Dragon of the west isn't any threat to the Earth Kingdom. It's that girl, Princess Azula that we should be worried about."

Iroh nodded at the boy and said, "I would have to agree with you on that. I hear that the old general is tired of the war. But the princess is as power hungry as her father. She will continue to be a threat as long as she goes unchecked."

"Well it would seem that my cousin has found a kindred spirit in you Mushy. Of course the two of you would be wise not to spread such talk around the city. It could be dangerous." Hao said.

Iroh smiled at the man and then said, "Of course you are right Hao. It would be foolish to continue like this. Here let me pour your tea and let you and your cousin have some time alone." After filling their cups he bowed and said simply, "Enjoy." Then he looked one last time at Keiji and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we get the chance to speak again soon."

The young man smiled a genuine smile and replied, "I will look forward to that time."

With that Iroh left them. As he returned to the counter Zuko approached and said, "Well you certainly talked a lot today old man."

"I just made an interesting new friend." He said with a smile. "Someone who may some day come in handy to know."

Zuko looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Maybe he had he thought. But he trusted the boy. Their conversation had said it all. Keiji knew who he was but he was willing to help him. Partially because of Katara's kindness but more so because of his desire to see Azula taken down. Either way Iroh's secret was safe. And who knew, maybe the day would come when he would need the boy's assistance. He hoped not but it was good to know that offer was there for the taking.

**A.N.** This chapter has been sitting for a while. I started it before the last chapter and then shifted it to this position in the story. I also started the part about Keiji from his perspective but it just didn't work so I then rewrote it using Iroh. Needless to say all of my OC's are in place and ready to go.

I know that there was really no Zuko or Katara in this chapter but these events are important to the story, I had a hard time figuring how and when to bring Azula back but I figured that what was good for the goose was good for the gander so she snuck in the same way that Iroh and Zuko did. The Kyoshi warriors was a brilliant idea in the series but it didn't fit here and I didn't want to really copy the idea. She will make it to the palace though in her own manipulative way. Of course like Azula I am not quite sure how at this point. I have my ideas but I'm still running them through my head.

Thanks for your patience and all the positive feed back. I will try to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**An Understanding**

**Akio entered the shop just before closing.** Zuko looked up from his task and said hello to the boy. He thought that the boy would be excited after a day of playing with the Avatar's lemur but instead he seemed sullen and downcast. Akio approached him and then stopped and stared at him with an intensity that he had never seen before. It was as if he were searching his face for something. Whatever it was it was making him uncomfortable. He was about to say something when Akio simply said, "I need to get to work."

As he started to walk past, Zuko shot out his hand and grabbed the boy lightly by the arm. Akio tried to pull away but the prince tightened his grip. "Let me go!" Akio said angrily.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. I thought a day with Momo would have been fun for you and Yuki, yet you come in here acting like your world just fell apart. Was the lemur too much trouble?"

"Momo was just fine. In fact I didn't want to leave him to come to work."

"Well you could have stayed home. I would have picked up the slack for you."

"No!" the boy responded with anger in his voice. "It's my job and my responsibility. I should be here doing it." He seemed to lose a little steam after the outburst but before he finished he mumbled almost under his breath, "I had to come. I had to know."

Zuko became concerned and asked, "Akio what is going on? This morning you were all excited to play with the lemur and now you're biting my head off. Did something happen today that I should know about?"

The boy stiffened next to him and said quickly, "No, nothing happened today; nothing at all. I'm just in a bad mood. Can't I be in a bad mood every once in a while? I mean you're always grouchy and I don't bug you about it. I wish you would just back off and leave me alone!" With that he yanked his arm free and stormed off to the back of the shop to get his broom and dust pan.

Zuko stood there in shock over the boy's outburst. He hadn't done anything to Akio and yet he had to take the brunt of his anger. Behind him he heard his uncle start to laugh. He turned and faced the older man and said, "You find this humorous?"

"Oh Lee, I'm not laughing at poor little Akio."

"So you're laughing at me." He said a little surly.

"Well usually it's me on the receiving end of a temper tantrum. It's funny to see you get a taste of your on medicine if you know what I mean."

Zuko knew exactly what he meant but his uncle's words only added fuel to the hot anger growing in the pit of his stomach. He glared at the older man and then walked off to finish his duties before they could leave for the night.

They all worked in silence, each not knowing what to say. Something was up with Akio and Zuko wanted to know what it was but he was not about to deal with the child at this point. When they had finished their respective chores Zuko prepared to go home. He and Akio approached the door to leave and waited for Iroh to catch up.

Iroh looked up from the counter where he was putting things away and said, "You two go on without me. I have some business to attend to elsewhere. I'll see you at home."

Zuko and Akio both let out a loud sigh at his uncle's statement. "Fine," he replied, "I'll see you later."

With that he and Akio left the shop. They walked for some time in silence. Zuko felt awkward, not knowing how to approach the child. The boy for his part just walked along next to Zuko, shuffling his feet and kicking imaginary objects from his path. Suddenly he spoke up, "I saw that guy that's always trying to get you to join his group at the market yesterday."

He grew silent and Zuko responded, "Jet?"

"Yeah, Jet. Did you know that the Fire Nation killed his parents when he was my age? In fact all the people that joined his group all lost their families to the Fire Nation."

"Well that's not an uncommon thing. We are at war. Unfortunately people die. I doubt that you could find any one person that hasn't lost someone because of it."

"Yeah, well Jet said that when I got older I could join his Freedom Fighters and help all the refugees in this city."

Zuko felt fresh anger start to burn in his chest. What was Jet thinking telling an eight year old boy that he could join up with him? "Akio I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Because you have people who depend on you to take care of them. Jet has been own his own for a long time. His only family _was_ the Freedom Fighters and even they went their separate ways. You have Yuki and your mother who love you and need you. You have responsibilities that have to come first. Joining up with Jet could get you into trouble. Have you given any thought as to what would happen if the Dai Li captured you? What would happen to your family then?"

"They would be ok." He said with less confidence than before.

"No they wouldn't." Zuko replied. "Your mother has already lost her husband to the war. She doesn't need to lose her son as well." He stopped walking and turned towards Akio. Looking into his eyes he continued, "Akio what Jet is offering may seem exciting and even noble but it is not for you. You have responsibilities to your family. You need to accept that and put aside everything else for now."

Akio looked away. "How am I supposed to take care of them? I couldn't even protect my mom…" He choked back a sob and stood silent.

"Akio you were too young to protect her. If you had fought that soldier you would have been killed."

"I could have tried. Maybe I could have done something." He replied with pain in his voice.

Zuko knew what it was like to feel so helpless at a young age. He understood Akio's frustration and desire to help. Gently he spoke, "When I was a boy, not much older than you are now, I lost my mother. She disappeared one day. Even now I don't know what really happened. But I do know this; she was trying to protect me. Whatever the reason she sacrificed herself to keep me alive and safe. I live with that guilt everyday. I was too young to protect myself but it didn't matter. I would have done anything to keep her from leaving. I loved her more than any other person in my life and losing her was the most painful thing I have ever experienced." He stopped for a moment lost in his own painful memories. After collecting himself he continued, "Your father died protecting you and your mother. It was his responsibility to protect you because you were so young. He would not have expected you to fight that day. But he also wouldn't want you to abandon your mother and sister now when they need you."

"But I can't defend them. I don't know how to fight."

Zuko remained silent and then said softly, "I could teach you."

"But you're going to leave soon." Akio said bitterly.

"That's true but in the meantime I could teach you some basic moves that should help you in case someone tries to hurt you or your family."

Akio looked back at him and for the first time that evening smiled. "You would really teach me? Could we start tonight!"

Zuko laughed at the boy's eagerness to learn. "I need to do a few things first. Let me get Momo taken care of and then I can teach you some basic defense moves."

He turned and started to walk again. Akio fell into place next to him, his step lighter than before. Suddenly Zuko felt the child's hand reach out and grasp his. He looked down at the boy and smiled. It wasn't that long ago that he would have pulled away from such intimate contact with another person. He never had much tolerance for children but somehow things had changed. He had changed. Now he walked next to the boy amazed that he could gain such pleasure from such a simple act as holding his hand. Of course it was the fact that Akio desired that closeness with him that pleased him most. It felt good to be needed.

Akio returned his smile and said, "I'm glad you're my friend Lee. No matter what happens."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at that last remark but he didn't press the boy. They continued home in silence. He was surprised that he could care about the boy as much as he did. He only hoped that in the end he wouldn't lose Akio the way he had lost Lee a few months earlier.

**Iroh entered the apartment and found it empty**. Where had Zuko gone? Maybe he was with the children downstairs. He hoped so. He hated to see Akio so upset with Zuko even though it was somewhat humorous to watch. His nephew would never admit to it but he had drawn pretty close to the boy. The fact that he had promised to return in the future was proof of that. Zuko had meant what he said. He would come back for Akio and his family. Of course he had to survive the war first. He had to survive the final confrontation with his father. Nothing was a guarantee but if Zuko did live he would find Akio and he would provide a safe home for him and his mother and sister.

Such changes in his nephew, he thought rather pleased. There was a time when he felt that Zuko would never break free of his father's influence. But the last few months had brought such a transformation in the boy that Iroh was almost giddy with delight. He never would have dreamed all those weeks adrift, after the defeat by the Northern Water Tribe that Zuko and himself would end up traveling with the Avatar. That they would be fighting on the same side.

And then of course there was the relationship that had bloomed between his nephew and Katara. He had never seen that coming. He would have been glad to see Zuko take up with any nice girl but Katara was like a dream come true. She was compassionate yet fiery in her own way. She seemed to handle his nephew well too. He would never need to worry about her holding her own with him. And that strength would benefit her too if she and Zuko were to pursue this relationship after the war ended. There would be much nobility that would oppose such a union. Still if they desired it bad enough they would find a way to make it work. And if it took a little manipulation on his part then he would be more than willing to help. Zuko deserved happiness and he truly deserved to rule the Fire Nation. Iroh would do whatever it took to see that that happened.

He walked over to the table and noticed some parchment lying there. Obviously Zuko had been busy composing his reply to the earlier note. He picked up the paper and read the poem. Letting out a low whistle he placed the note back on the table. The poem was actually quite good. He never would have thought his nephew could express himself so eloquently but the proof was there before him. Smiling he walked away from the table and began to prepare their evening meal. Maybe Zuko wouldn't need his help after all. Maybe his nephew was quite capable of creating his own happiness without any interference.

**It was late in the evening when Momo finally returned to their apartment in the upper ring.** Sokka took the note from the lemur and seeing that it was addressed to Katara handed it to her. She opened it and read the reply. Suddenly tears began to stream down her face and she clutched the paper to her heart.

Oh no, Sokka thought, Zuko sent her some sappy love note. Just what they needed. He grabbed at the note but she turned away from him. "Let me read it." He whined.

"No, it's personal." She responded defensively.

"Come on Katara give it up. We want to hear what Zuko said." He shot back.

"You'll just make fun of it and him."

"Oh come on when have I ever teased either of you about anything." Katara glared at him and he said, "Ok so I may poke fun once in a while, but you really need to let us see the message."

She let out a pent up breath and then said, "Fine but if you make fun of him I will personally hurt you."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." With that he took the note and read it. His first reaction was that of surprise. Zuko wasn't that bad at poetry. Then the actual words hit him and he realized that this was a very personal love letter between the prince and his little sister. That thought made him suddenly sick to his stomach. At a loss for words Sokka handed the paper to Aang. The monk read it and then blushed. Handing it back to Katara he quietly excused himself from the room.

Katara looked at the note again and then got a dreamy expression on her face. This was bad, very bad, Sokka thought. Toph's voice broke through his thoughts as she said, "Hey how about me? Just because I can't read it doesn't mean that I should be excluded."

Sokka didn't think he could bear to hear his sister read the note aloud so he took Aang's cue and left. Finding the monk outside he approached him and stood beside him in silence.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" The boy asked sounding heart broken.

"As gross as it may seem, yes my friend I think the prince is in love."

Aang looked down and then said in a whisper soft voice, "And she loves him. I mean when she saved his life it was pretty obvious but still…"

Sokka felt bad for the kid. It was obvious that Aang had a crush on Katara. Seeing her fall for any guy would be hard but Zuko…that really had to hurt. Putting his arm around his friend he said, "You know Aang women are a complicated creature. Who they like today may not be the same tomorrow. Katara could grow tired of Zuko given time. I mean after all he is an obnoxious jerk. He won't be able to keep up this act for long. And when she sees his real nature the infatuation will end."

"Do you think so?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Sure I do." He lied to his friend. He had seen the two together and he knew just how serious this was becoming. Even if Zuko did show his true colors Katara would not get over him that quickly. Aang would probably need to live another hundred years to ever have a chance with her. Still why crush the guy's dreams.

**Katara sat in her room**. The note from Zuko lay on the floor beside her. When she had read the poem to Toph the younger girl had actually blushed. She stood there with an odd expression on her face and mumbled something about guys and sensitivity and then just walked off. Katara didn't know what to make of her response but she figured that it had been a long day for everyone and Toph was probably just feeling the strain.

Zuko's note had been a pleasant surprise. She was glad to see that Momo had successfully found him but still she had been hoping that the lemur wouldn't be able to do his job. She hated having to be separated from Zuko and now she had no idea when she would see him again. Though it had only been a day she missed him terribly.

The words in his poem had touched her deeply and she had felt such a sense of joy at first reading it. Now though her joy was quickly being replaced by guilt. Zuko trusted her and the message was proof of that. Yet after the meeting with Long Feng today she wasn't so sure that she deserved that trust. When they had first decided to deliver the news of the eclipse to the Earth King she had been all for it. But after finding Zuko and then developing feelings for him she wasn't so sure. She had promised herself that she would not let things get too out of hand but she now realized that that had been a foolish dream.

The news itself was a threat to Zuko. Who knew how the eclipse would affect him personally as a fire bender let alone the effect it would have on his nation. They would be weak and Sokka's plan had been to take advantage of that weakness. It was a plan that they had all agreed to. Now though she was having second thoughts.

Maybe they should have told Zuko. At least then he could have made a decision about what he wanted to do. But Sokka didn't trust Zuko and to some degree she must not have either or she would have fought harder for them to tell him the secret. But she did trust him. She loved him. But she also loved Sokka and Aang and she knew that she had a responsibility to them as well as the world. This news could end the war. It had to be delivered. Yet at the same time it could end the relationship that she and Zuko were trying so hard to preserve.

It wasn't fair. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did she have to fall in love with the one person that she should really hate? He was the Fire Lord's son after all. It was foolish to think that they could ever make this work.

Still she had to try. Regardless of who he was she loved him. And he loved her. Maybe that would be enough. She picked up the note and read it again. Tears began to stream down her face as she thought of how hurt he was going to be when he discovered the secret they had been keeping from him. She didn't want to hurt him but she was trapped between duty and love and in the end she knew that duty would always come first.

**A.N.** Not too much to say today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.

Also thank you to all those who review on a regular basis. You really help me to keet going with this story!


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Painful Revelations**

**Long Feng sat in his library staring at the Dai Li agents before him**. It had been three days since the Avatar and friends had come to the palace. Three days spent trailing the boy in the lower ring and yet his men had come up with nothing useful. The boy lived with his uncle and worked in a tea shop. He pretty much kept to himself except for an interest in a child that lived in the same apartment building as his. In fact since the day of the meeting the water tribe girl had not been back to visit him. Which left him with two possibilities; either the girl had grown tired of the boy and had ended the relationship or they were aware that they were being watched. He hated to give them credit for seeing through him but he knew that the latter was probably true.

His frustration was evident in his features and his agents looked anxious to leave. "Do you have any other information that could possibly have any bearing on this situation?" He asked angrily.

"Well sir, there is a girl in the lower ring, a refugee, that has been causing some disturbances lately."

"What kind of disturbances?"

"Well," the man replied nervously, "She has been questioning our position on the war. She speaks out against our existing laws and is making the citizens afraid that we cannot keep them safe."

"Have you arrested her yet?" he asked becoming annoyed at the man's apparent incompetence.

"No sir, we set up some agents to gather information on her. She travels with two other girls." He paused and swallowed loudly. "Sir we discovered that she is in fact a fire bender. One of the agents witnessed her bend with his own eyes."

"So explain to me why you have not arrested her."

"Well sir she seems to be here in the city looking for the Avatar. She has been following him for some time now and knows that he is in the city. But that is not all. She is also looking for her brother and uncle. She knows that they travel with the Avatar and she figures that if she finds them then she will find the Avatar."

Long Feng considered this information for a moment and then said, "Do you think that she and I are looking for the same person? Could this boy be her brother?"

"There is always a chance of that sir."

Long Feng grew still and then said, "Bring me the girl and her companions. I would like to question her further about this."

The agents nodded their understanding of their order and went off silently to do his bidding. This information could really change things for him. Maybe this girl was the answer to his quandary. If he could get her to capture the Avatar his problem would be solved and he would never have to dirty his hands in the process. He smiled at this possibility. Soon his troubles could be over and life would resume its orderly pace once again.

**Zuko finished up the last of his chores as they prepared to close the shop for the night.** Akio had completed his tasks earlier and was eager for them to leave so that he could train some more this evening. The boy was a quick learner and Zuko thought that in time he could actually make quite the warrior. Of course time was not something that he could give the boy much longer. One way or another they would have to leave the city soon.

The message that came from Katara a few nights ago confirmed that they had met with Long Feng but they had yet to see the Earth King. Zuko doubted that they ever would and he just wished they could leave. He was ready to end this charade and get on with his life. He regretted having to leave Akio behind but he would come back for the boy when the war was over.

Teaching the boy to defend himself helped to ease his guilt about leaving. Still he knew that he would have to ask Jet to keep an eye on the child and his family until his return. Of course he would have to talk to the teen about filling Akio's head with nonsense about becoming a Freedom Fighter. Akio had enough to deal with at the present time he didn't need to be running around the city trying to solve other people's problems as well.

"Can we go now?" Akio interrupted his thoughts.

"Is my uncle ready?" he asked in return.

"Just go on without me." His uncle replied from his usual spot behind the counter. "I've been invited to a game of Pai Sho with a new friend."

Zuko gave his uncle a look. He knew that the person in question was Hao's cousin. Zuko didn't like his uncle being so friendly with city guards but Iroh just dismissed his worries as simple paranoia. "Well don't stay out too late." He replied.

"Oh nephew your concern for me is touching." The old man replied in a teasing manner.

"Yes, well you give me plenty of reasons to be concerned." He snapped back. His uncle laughed at his remark and went back to task of cleaning out the tea pots.

Zuko and Akio left the store and headed to the apartment. When they arrived Naoka was preparing to leave for work. She greeted him warmly and again thanked him for taking such an interest in her son.

Turning to her children she said, "Now you two listen to Lee and don't give him any trouble. Akio take care of your sister and Yuki don't bother your brother. I'll be back when my shift ends. I expect you two to be in bed long before then."

Akio turned red at his mother's remarks. "Mom we'll be fine." He whined.

She smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I know you will but I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't remind you every once in a while." She then turned to Yuki and embraced the girl tightly. "Don't give your brother a hard time, young lady. Do as he says."

Yuki smiled sweetly at her mother. "I'm always nice to Akio."

Akio let out a snort and said, "Yeah right."

Naoka laughed at the exchange and then turned to Zuko and said, "I really appreciate what you are doing for Akio."

It was his turn to blush and he simply replied, "It's really no problem."

She smiled in return and then stepping closer whispered to him, "It means more to my son than you will ever realize." With that she walked out the door and headed to work.

"So can we get down to business?" Akio asked impatiently. Zuko looked at him still a little embarrassed by Naoka's remarks. He wasn't used to such praise and it left him with an odd feeling of pleasure. All his life people had complimented him because of who he was. It was always out of respect for his royal standing. It felt good to receive genuine praise from someone who truly appreciated his help.

"Ok let's get started." He replied.

They practiced for well over an hour. Zuko taught the boy basic moves and various stances but he focused mainly on defense moves that he knew the child could use right now. He did not want a repeat of what happened at the market a few weeks ago. Akio needed to be able to escape if anyone tried to harm him.

Zuko noticed the boy breathing hard and sweating from the exertion. He decided that now would be a good time to take a break. "Akio why don't we stop for a minute and get some water." He said.

"I don't want to stop." He complained, "I'm not even tired."

"Well I am." He lied. "I need to take a break."

Akio started to pout but he went and got a drink none the less. After refreshing himself Akio asked, "Could we work on some attack moves? I'm tired of just defending myself. I want to learn how to fight."

Zuko smiled and thought back to his days of training as a boy. He had always wanted to rush through the basics to get to the more exciting aspects of fighting. Of course basics were necessary but he didn't see why they couldn't practice a few offensive moves for a while. "I'll tell you what, I'll teach you how to throw a proper punch as well as some other hand strikes but then we need to get back to practicing defense moves again. Sound good?"

"Sure!" Akio beamed. "Let's go."

"Can I train too?" Yuki finally spoke up from her place in the corner where she had been sitting quietly watching her brother practice.

"No Yuki!" Akio started, "You can't do this stuff. Lee is teaching _me_."

"But I want to learn to punch too." She whined.

"No, you can't." Her brother responded heatedly.

"Why not?" she countered.

"Because you're a girl." Akio said simply.

"Girls can fight too." She replied.

He turned to Zuko and said, "Lee tell her that she can't fight."

He threw up his hands and laughed. "Akio some of the best warriors I know are girls. Look at Katara. She's a master water bender. And believe me there have been times when she's knocked me on my rear."

"Yeah but that was different. She's a bender. She has an advantage. Yuki is just trying to make me mad. I don't want her joining us."

You're just afraid that I'll be better than you!" She taunted him.

"I am not!" He replied heatedly. "This is something that I'm doing with Lee and I don't want you messing it up. Besides Mom said that you have to do what I tell you to do and I'm telling you that you can't join us."

Yuki crossed her arms and glared at her brother. Akio returned the look with equal venom. Zuko could feel for the boy. He always hated when Azula tried to interfere with his training sessions. Of course she only wanted to show him up. He didn't believe that that was Yuki's intent. Still the situation was becoming uncomfortable and he was at a loss as of what to do.

It was at that moment that Yuki started to cry. It wasn't a loud, wailing tantrum but more a quiet suffering. Akio looked at his sister and his expression changed from anger to compassion. He approached Yuki and hugged her.

"Don't cry Yuki. I'm not really mad at you."

Yuki just stood there in her brother's embrace silently crying. After a moment Akio let out a sigh and said, "Ok, fine, I'll let you train too, but if you start to cause trouble then it's over. Understand?"

The little girl looked up and smiled. Wiping the tears from her eyes she said, "Oh thank you Akio. I promise I'll be good. I can control myself."

Akio nodded and said to Zuko, "Ok now that that's done can we get to the good stuff?"

Zuko laughed in response. Akio though was all business again. They quickly resumed the training. Yuki focused on everything that Zuko was showing them. After some practice punches Zuko had Yuki sit down and let Akio spar with him. The child put everything he had into his punches and if Zuko hadn't been deflecting them they would have left some bruises.

After a while he told Akio that it was time for Yuki to try. The young girl sprang to her feet eager to start. Zuko resumed his stance and motioned the girl forward. She threw her punches with just as much determination as her brother but she lacked any real force. Of course she was only four years old. He didn't really expect much from her. Yuki though had different expectations.

"You're not trying like you were with Akio." She complained. Zuko knew that she was right; he wasn't really putting too much into it. Still he was surprised that she could tell that just from sparring.

"Sorry Yuki," he responded, "I'll go just as hard on you."

This brought a smile to her face. She renewed her attack but nothing had really changed. Suddenly she stopped. Looking at him she said, "I'm not that good. If I can't open up then I can't fight."

He looked at her and wondered what that meant. Not knowing what to say he said, "Then why don't you open up? Don't hold back Yuki."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure." He replied.

"Alright." She replied. He resumed his stance and held up his hands to give her a target.

"Throw your punches at my hands. Use your aim and follow through."

She nodded her head and prepared to strike. Pulling her hand back she released the punch into his open palm. Zuko's eyes grew wide as her hand came forward. Flames had started around her enclosed fist. She was fire bending! The little girl was a fire bender.

Time seemed to slow down. Behind him he could hear Akio gasp. The boy had left the room earlier and must have just returned. Without thinking he grabbed her fist as it connected to his palm and extinguished the flame. The defensive move saved his hand from a serious burn but too late he realized it completely gave him away.

Akio bounded forward and pushing Yuki back placed himself between Zuko and his sister. He looked at him with an expression that Zuko had seen before. It was the same look that Lee gave him when he discovered who Zuko really was.

"Stay away from my sister!." Akio yelled.

"Akio let me explain." He began but the boy cut him off.

"There's nothing to explain. You're a fire bender. I want you to leave."

"Akio please I need to talk about this." He said as he took a tentative step towards the children.

Akio backed away and yelled, "Stay away! I want you to leave now."

Zuko stepped back feeling defeated. He looked at the boy standing protectively in front of his sister. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he realized that what he feared the most had come to pass. Akio hated him and nothing he could say or do was going to change that.

He turned to leave when Akio said softly, "If you tell anyone about Yuki, I will turn you in to the Dai Li. You keep her secret and I'll keep yours."

Zuko turned back and nodded. He then walked away leaving the two children behind. His eyes burned with unshed tears. Squeezing them tightly he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Regardless of what Akio said, Zuko could not just leave them alone. The girl needed protection now more than ever. The fact that she was Fire Nation changed everything.

**Akio stood staring at the door after Lee had left**. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he could feel the adrenalin still pumping through his veins. Everything had happened so fast that he didn't have time to think. He had only reacted. His first thought was to protect his sister. Then the reality of the situation hit him. Lee wasn't just Fire Nation he was a fire bender. Just like Yuki. Just like Yuki's father. The hatred he felt for the man who had killed his own father and then hurt his mother came bubbling to the surface. He couldn't seem to stop himself as he lashed out at Lee.

He hated the Fire Nation for what it had taken from him. The memory of that day five years ago when his life had changed so horribly was forever burned into his brain and he vowed never to forget that it was the Fire Nation that was responsible for it all. The face of the soldier that fathered Yuki haunted him in his dreams. He was thankful though that even though she had the characteristics of the Fire Nation peoples she looked nothing like the man. Yuki was the image of her mother and it was that fact that helped him to get over his hatred enough to love her.

Of course it didn't stop the town from ostracizing them. He could still hear the midwife tell his mother that she could kill the new born and tell the people that she had died in childbirth. No one would have to know their secret. Of course his mother had refused. She kicked the woman out and made Akio vow that he would always protect his sister. He couldn't deny his mother that request and in time he knew that it was out of true love that he continued to keep her safe.

They had managed to keep her secret safe for the last four years though that had become complicated by her ability to bend. But tonight she had slipped; no he had slipped. He should never have left her alone. He should have known that she had little control over her abilities. Now Lee knew her secret. Of course he now knew Lee's. The confirmation of his fears did nothing to ease his pain though. In his heart he had wanted to believe that his sister was wrong. He wanted Lee to be just another Earth Kingdom citizen. He had grown to love Lee and the realization that he was a fire bender was crushing.

His sister's crying behind him jarred him out of his thoughts. Turning to her he asked, "Are you ok Yuki? You're not hurt are you?"

Between sobs she said, "I didn't mean to bend it just happened. I wanted to be as good as you but when I really tried the flames started." She started to cry harder and then whispered, "I could have hurt Lee."

"Well you didn't. He defended himself with his bending." He almost spat out.

This statement made his sister cry even louder. "Now you hate Lee and it's all my fault."

"Yuki he lied to me. He pretended to be someone that he wasn't."

"But I have to pretend to be some else too and you don't hate me. Or do you?" With this her crying took on a new intensity and Akio was at a loss as to how to console her.

"Please stop Yuki. I don't hate you. I love you. You're my sister and I'll always love you."

"But my father killed your daddy. How can you love me?" She asked. He was stunned by her statement. He and his mother had never spoken of that with her. She must have realized his confusion because she continued, "I heard you and mommy talking about it one day when you thought I was asleep. My father was bad and that means that I'm bad too."

He reached out and pulled her close. "Yuki you are not bad. You may be a pain sometimes but you're not a bad person."

"But you said that the Fire Nation is bad and that Lee is bad because he's a fire bender. But I'm a fire bender too. How can I be good if Lee is bad? We're both the same."

Akio had no answer for her. He loved her because she was his flesh and blood. Because of that he could ignore the Fire Nation blood that also ran through her veins. But Lee wasn't his family and no matter how much he cared about him he couldn't let his anger go.

"Yuki it's very complicated."

"No it's not." She replied with an angry edge to her voice. Pulling from his embrace she said, "Lee is nice. He has always been nice. Just because he's Fire Nation you don't like him anymore. But he's still the same Lee."

"No he's not!" He yelled. "Lee is a fire bender that changes everything."

"No it doesn't!" She yelled back. "And you know it. Lee is a good person. I like him and so does mommy."

"What do you know? You're just a stupid little girl. You don't understand the world. You haven't seen the destruction that the Fire Nation has brought to it. You don't know anything."

In his anger he never saw the blow coming. His sister threw the perfect punch. As it connected with his gut he doubled over in pain. She stood over him and he could hear the anger and the sorrow in her voice.

"I am not stupid. You are the stupid one. Lee is a good guy and you are too dumb to see that." With that said she stormed off into the other room.

He knelt there on the ground clutching his stomach. Tears streamed down his face but it wasn't the punch that had brought them on. He hurt down to his core. He loved Lee and he didn't want to hate him but he just couldn't bring himself to accept him. And that dilemma was killing him.

**A.N.** Azula is very sneeky and I figured that she could weasle her way into see Long Feng by creating trouble.

So now Akio knows for sure about Zuko. Both guys are pretty heart broken. Originally I had intended to end this chapter with Iroh and Zuko but it didn't work. I liked the play between Akio and Yuki better. She is the voice of reason and in the end Akio should see the light.

From here on the story should really move. All the characters are in place and ready to go.

Thanks again for all the reviews. This story has been a real effort at times but now that I am coming towards the real action I am ready to write! (Yeah for a four day weekend - maybe I can swing one more chapter!)

Let me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**Plans Made and Broken**

**Azula was lead by two Dai Li agents through the royal palace to meet their leader Long Feng. **In her mind she was calculating a plan for her meeting with the man who could be her greatest asset in capturing her brother and the Avatar. Even though she was deep in thought she still couldn't help but pay attention to her surroundings as she made her way through the halls of the palace. Though extravagant in it's décor it held nothing to the majesty of the Fire Lord's residence. Her home had a certain air about it that spoke of the superiority of the Fire Nation itself. This kingdom and its King's palace could not even begin to compare.

She continued to walk in silence. Her friends were being held somewhere else in the palace. The Dai Li had only need of her which was as it should be. She was the leader of this elite group of three. All the plans were hers. Mai and Ty Lee simply did as they were told. She would fill them in later after she had put her plan into action.

Finally she was lead into a room and told to wait. Inwardly she bristled at the command - no one made the Princess of the Fire Nation wait – but outwardly she was calm and obedient. It was important to let this Long Feng believe that he had the upper hand. She had to make him see that she was doing him a favor by disposing of the Avatar.

Finding out who controlled the city had not been too difficult a task. A few properly asked questions and a careful ear to the murmurings of the common people had gleaned her plenty of information. The more she learned about the Dai Li the more she could appreciate these elite benders. They effectively held the people of Ba Sing Se captive by their own fear. No one dared even speak of the war for worry that the Dai Li would come and take them away. She loved it. All her life she had worked hard to create respect from her subjects, and even enemies by creating in them a healthy fear of her and what she could do to them if they angered her. She would love to create a force like the Dai Li when she took over the throne but first things first; she needed to capture the Avatar and eliminate her brother. Then she could set her sights towards her father and taking his place as ruler of her nation.

After a few minutes the leader of the Dai Li walked into the room. He looked her over quickly assessing her. She did the same to him and smiled inwardly at what she saw. The man seemed to be in control but she could tell that he was anxious. Having the Avatar in Ba Sing Se had to be trying his nerves. She was sure that the young monk was a threat to Long Feng's control over the Earth King. This would definitely help her to sway the advisor to her cause.

"So you are the girl who has been stirring up trouble in the lower ring. You don't appear to be daft so there must be some other reason for your treasonous actions." Long Feng spoke with an air of distaste.

Biting back a nasty retort Azula said simply, "I appreciate your confidence in my intellect. You are a very insightful man. I do have a reason for what I did. The simple truth is I wanted to speak with you but I had no way of getting out of the lower ring. I voiced my opinions about the war and the city as a way of gaining your attention."

"Well that was a pretty foolish risk you took. I could have had you killed for what you did."

"But you didn't." she replied slyly. "I think you know that I can be of some assistance to you."

"And how could you be of assistance to me?" he asked condescendingly.

Once again she bit back a remark and said rather innocently, "I know that the Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se. His presence has stirred up a sense of hope in the citizens of the lower ring. They may not speak out about the war but they still fear it. I heard talk that maybe the Avatar has come to end the war and free them from the oppression of their lives in the city. Talk like that can be dangerous to the control that the Earth King has over his citizens. If he is not careful he could have a rebellion on his hands."

"How does this have anything to do with you?" He asked growing angry.

Fueled by his agitation she said boldly, "I have been tracking the Avatar for some time now. I could take him off your hands and eliminate him as a threat to the Earth King, or more so as a threat to you. You would never even have to dirty your hands with the task."

"And why do you think that he would be a threat to me?"

She smiled slightly and said, "It is pretty obvious who really runs Ba Sing Se." She paused and then continued, "I have to say that it is pretty amazing to see the amount of control that you have managed to maintain in such a large city. To keep such order amongst all the people is no small feat. But you have managed to do it and still hold the integrity of Ba Sing Se in place.

But of course the ordinary citizens don't even see that. They attribute all they have to their monarch. You are the true ruler but your position keeps you from having complete control. If the Avatar wanted to he could put doubts in the King's mind about you and all that you have done for this city would not matter. The Earth King would believe the child over you and you would be cast aside or worse be declared an enemy of the state. I mean honestly your methods for maintaining order are brilliant but the Avatar is a pacifist. He will make the Earth King see you as some sort of criminal and will he treat you as such. That could prove disastrous to you and to the Dai Li."

Long Feng stared at her for a moment and then said, "I think that you give the Avatar a lot more credit than he deserves."

"I have seen him in action. He can be very persuasive. He turned the prince of the Fire Nation against the Fire Lord, his own father. What makes you so sure that he won't sway the Earth King as well?"

"The Earth King trusts me completely. He would never listen to the boy."

She could hear the doubt in his voice at the last remark. Using that to her favor she said, "If I may be so bold, I wouldn't put so much faith in your king. You are the true genius behind this great city but you are forced to live in the shadow of the man who is the ruler. And the only reason that he rules the city is because he was born into his position. But birthright alone does not make a great leader."

She moved a little closer to him and continued. "All my life I too have been forced to live in the shadow of another. By order of birth alone my brother stands in line to the throne of the Fire Nation. But from an early age it was clear that he was not suited for that position. He is too soft, too emotional. My father recognized this as well and tried to toughen Zuko up through very harsh means but unfortunately the counsel of both my uncle and the Avatar have manage to keep that from happening." She noticed his eyes widen slightly in shock over her revelation. She contained her glee at this hoping to let him believe that he still had the upper hand. She continued on, "My brother has no idea how to rule a nation. He doesn't have the stomach for it. As you know to be a great leader one needs to control the people. My brother though is the one that is easily controlled. For most of my life I use that to my advantage. I stayed behind the scenes quietly manipulating him and undermining his confidence. I figured that in the end I could rule the Fire Nation with Zuko as my puppet.

My plan would have worked too if it had not been for the Avatar. With him controlling my brother I am now seen as the enemy. Zuko will not listen to me. I have been shut out of my plan to control the throne just as you will be shut out from your position too if the Avatar has his way."

"So allowing you to capture the Avatar is just as much for your benefit as mine." He asked and she could tell that he was slowly feeling that he was back in control of the situation. Good, she thought. Keep on believing that.

"I would be lying if I denied that." She replied. "Still I think that if we work together I could help you as well."

"So by eliminating the Avatar I maintain order in Ba Sing Se…"

"And I gain control over my brother again."

For the first time since they met Long Feng smiled. "And how exactly do you propose to do away with the Avatar?"

She smiled in return. "We start by capturing my brother. Turning him against the Avatar may be tricky, especially since he has a thing for the water tribe girl, but I'm sure we could come up with something to shatter Zuko's trust in his new friends."

Long Feng's smile grew even bigger. "I think I know just the information that could work."

He invited her to sit down and then started to relay what he had learned recently from the Avatar. They spent the next few hours plotting Zuko's capture and the Avatar's demise. Soon she would have her brother and the Avatar and with them control of the Fire Nation once and for all.

**Katara once again found herself sitting by the pond by their home in the upper ring.** She had been feeling miserable for the past few days. Keeping the secret of the eclipse from Zuko was beginning to take its toll on her not only mentally but physically. She felt run down and just wanted to sleep. Waiting for Long Feng's reply to their information had left her with nothing to do but think about Zuko. And the more she thought of him the worse she felt.

He trusted her to protect his interests and his people and she was failing on both counts. She wondered just how they were going to be able to capitalize on the eclipse without destroying the Fire Nation. There had to be a solution but she couldn't think of it. Maybe if Zuko knew the truth he would be able to help. Maybe it was time to tell him. She sat thinking along those lines when Aang approached her.

"Mind if I sit down and join you?" he asked.

She looked up at him and then patted the ground beside her. He sat down and proceeded to stare out over the pond. They were silent for some time when he finally spoke. "Katara I know something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

She kept her gaze over the water but said, "I don't feel right about keeping the news of the eclipse from Zuko. I don't see how it is doing us any good to keep him in the dark."

"Sokka felt it was best to keep quiet about it and I have to agree. Or at least I used to agree. I'm not so sure anymore. Nothing is quite how I expected it to be here. I thought we would go to the Earth King and present our information. Then we would be free to bring Iroh and Zuko into the picture and work out a solution to ending this war. I never foresaw it taking this long and I never expected Long Feng to be running the city."

"But he is and that leaves me feeling unsure about this." She turned and faced Aang. "I want to leave. I just want to put this place behind us and find some other solution. I have a bad feeling about where this is going."

He grew quiet again while he thought about what she had said. Finally he spoke, "I agree with you. I haven't felt right about this for some time. Honestly I don't think that we are ever going to met the Earth King and the longer we wait the more precious time we waste."

"Then let's leave Aang. Let's just go, tonight. I know that Toph doesn't like it here and maybe Sokka's ready to leave as well."

"I don't know about Sokka." He replied. "He is pretty intent on seeing this through. We risked a lot to get the information and I know that he would hate to just let it go."

"Well we won't know if we don't ask him." She stated. Getting to her feet she said, "Come Aang, let's go see if Sokka will agree to leave."

He got to his feet as well and nodded his head. "Don't get your hopes up Katara. He won't be that easy a sell."

"We'll see." She replied. For the first time in days she was starting to feel better.

As they headed back to the house Sokka came running their way. Stopping in front of her he said excitedly, "Joo Dee came by the house with a message from Long Feng." He paused to catch his breath and then continued. "He has agreed to let us meet with the Earth King. We have an appointment in the morning."

Katara felt her stomach flip flop at his news. There was no way that they were going to leave now. Sokka would never go when he was so close to achieving his goal.

"That's great news Sokka" Aang said. She felt his hand reach for hers and she turned to look at him. "This is great news, isn't it Katara?"

The words caught in her throat and she choked back a sob. Unable to speak she simply nodded her head. Suddenly she felt ill and bolted for the house. She hated this situation. As far as she could see there was no happy solution in this for her or Zuko. Tomorrow their lives would all change. She wondered just how much and in the end would the news of the eclipse be worth the price they would have to pay.

**A.N**. This is my shortest chapter yet but it was necesary to the flow of the story. I really wanted to convey Katara's fears about what is to come and how she really has Zuko's interests at heart even if she is being carried along by the gaang's mission. I also hope that Azula's role in this is plausible.

The next chapter will focus more on Zuko and Akio. Of course the royal that the gaang will be meeting with will not be the one they expect.

I will try to get more updates out soon. Writing two stories at once has been difficult and now my free time to write has been limited to weekends (and then mostly early morning hours). It is frustrating to want to write and not have the time or the energy. I hope that changes soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Who Can You Trust**

The shop was almost empty as the last of the customers were preparing to leave. Zuko was glad that the work day was coming to a close. He had found it hard to concentrate all day. His mind kept going back to the previous evening. He was stunned by the revelation that Yuki was a fire bender. When Akio had said that a Fire Nation soldier had hurt his mother he had never given thought to just how the man had hurt her. It sickened him to think that the man had raped her just after killing her husband. No wonder Akio hated the Fire Nation so much. To have witnessed something so horrible at such a young age would cause anyone to harbor hatred towards anyone associated with the person who had brought so much pain.

But yet Akio loved his sister. It was evident in the way he protected her and how he interacted with her. After all that had happened he had managed to overlook the past and accept her as his family. It showed incredible strength of character for a child so young. Zuko knew adults who weren't able to be so understanding. He had seen many people let their hatred for the Fire Nation consume their lives. Apparently the loss of his family had driven Jet to extreme measures and he was not alone in his actions. The thought that Akio could have gone that route made his stomach tighten.

Still for all of Akio's acceptance of his sister he was not as willing to accept anyone else. When he discovered who he was the boy had become enraged. Zuko caught a glimpse of just how fierce a warrior Akio could become in time. He had stood up and defended his sister with no thought for his own safety. His words had been harsh and they had cut Zuko to the bone. He knew that there would be no response, no excuse that would change Akio's mind at the time so he had left.

All day he had gone about his daily tasks in a daze. Pao had threatened to fire him on many occasions. Of course dropping a tray full of cups filled with hot tea all over the floor didn't help. His boss reminded him that the cost of replacing the broken items would come from his pay; like he really cared. As far as he was concerned he was out of here anyway. Staying in Ba Sing Se made absolutely no sense anymore. He had discussed this with his uncle the previous evening. Things were becoming more and more dangerous for them and now that threat had found its way to two innocent children.

He knew that the Dai Li was on to them. It was just a matter of time before something happened and when that did he did not want Akio or Yuki caught in the middle. The fact that Yuki could fire bend put her at tremendous risk. If the Dai Li didn't act upon the information eventually the citizens of the city would. Akio would defend his sister with everything he had but it would not be enough. Zuko knew that the only solution was to get them out of the city. There had to be a safe place for them to go until the war was over and he would find it.

He had already prepared a note for Katara explaining what had happened. He understood that she could not leave but he found no reason to keep him here. He regretted that it would have to be like this but he felt that he had no choice. They would leave Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. Tonight if he could convince Akio's mother. After that he wasn't so sure. He figured that they could head south. He remembered a village from his earlier travels with Uncle. They had met a girl there, Song; maybe she would be willing to take the refugee family in. She had helped him and his uncle he only hoped she would do the same for Akio and his family.

Of course everything was speculation at this point. They would face what the future held as it came. One thing he knew was that whatever plans the Avatar had it involved going to the Fire Nation. Heading south and meeting up towards Omashu would probably be their best bet for a reunion. He hated the idea of putting more distance between himself and Katara but he believed that the children needed him more. And quite honestly he was just wasting his time hanging out here waiting for something to happen. It was time to take control of the situation. Of course the first step would be to get Akio to trust him again.

Zuko looked up from the table he was wiping down as the door to the shop opened and Akio walked in. When their eyes met the young boy glared at him and then turned away. He headed to the back to get his broom. As he tried to walk past, Zuko moved to block his way. Akio looked up with hatred in his eyes.

"Get out of my way!" he said through clenched teeth. Putting up his hands he gave Zuko a hard shove. Zuko stumbled slightly and then catching his footing grabbed the boy by the arms.

"Akio we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You may have nothing to say but I do. We need to discuss what happened last night. I need to explain myself."

"There is nothing to explain." Akio said and then pulled his arms free of Zuko's grasp. In a hushed voice he said, "You're a fire bender. How do you plan to explain that away?"

"Look this is not something to discuss out here in the open. Let's go to the back room where we can speak privately." He said in return.

'Why should I have to go somewhere private? I have nothing to hide." The boy said defiantly.

Zuko leaned in and in a deadly calm voice said, "I think you have plenty to hide."

Akio stared at him for a moment and then without a word stormed off to the back room. Zuko followed him. He closed the door after they were both inside and turned to face Akio.

The boy stood silently with his fists clenched in anger at his side. "I hate you!" he simply said and Zuko felt an old familiar pain stab him in the heart.

Looking at Akio he replied, "You may hate me but you still need to hear me out. This city is not a safe place for any of us anymore. I think it would be best if we were to leave."

"It may not be safe for you…"

"It is not safe for any of us. Akio your sister is a fire bender. She obviously has a hard time controlling her abilities and it is just a matter of time before she does something in front of the wrong person. You have to remember that this city is full of refugees from the war. They won't be too eager to share their home with anyone form the Fire Nation regardless of how young they are. Yuki is just a little girl but that won't stop people from wanting to see her locked away… or worse." He grew silent at that and left Akio to ponder just what worse was. He hated to be so cold with the boy but he needed to make him see the urgency of the situation.

After a moment Akio spoke up. "You're a fire bender and you've never been too concerned about living here before."

"I have never felt comfortable about staying here. For my uncle and me Ba Sing Se was the lesser of two evils. We decided to take our chances here amongst all the refugees because we would be safe from the Fire Nation. And besides I can control my bending. Your sister cannot. My chances of staying out of trouble are better than hers."

Akio thought about what he had said and then asked, "If you are a fire bender then why are you running from the fire Nation?"

He didn't have a clear answer for that one. To explain his situation would involve revealing too much information. Still he had to try. "Akio things are not always easy to understand. My uncle and I have done some things that have angered the Fire Lord. He sees my uncle as a traitor and he has put a price on both of our heads. If we are found we will be returned to the Fire Nation to stand trial. If we are lucky we might get away with life in prison."

"So you two aren't just regular people are you? I mean to capture the Fire Lord's attention your uncle must have been someone important? What did he do?" Akio asked.

Zuko thought about it for a moment before replying. "A few months back my uncle helped the Northern Water Tribe survive a Fire Nation attack that would have destroyed them completely. By helping to restore the Moon Spirit to life my uncle gave the water benders back their ability to bend. That combined with an attack on the fire navy fleet by the Avatar the Fire Nation was defeated and the Water Tribe was saved. It was a major loss for the Fire Nation and my father blamed uncle for it."

Too late he realized his error as he watched Akio's eyes widen in surprise and then understanding. "Your father is the Fire Lord?"

"Akio I didn't mean to say that…"

"Of course you didn't," he said with venom in his voice, "What would one more secret matter. Everything about you has been a lie so far. Why not add more. I mean really how much worse could it be. After all there's not much lower you can sink than being the son of the most horrible person on the face of the earth."

Zuko stiffened at that remark. He had suffered much at the Fire Lord's hands but the man was still his father. In a deadly quiet voice he said, "Akio I suggest you shut your mouth before you say something that I won't be able to forgive."

"I'm not interested in your forgiveness. Your father is responsible for all the pain and suffering going on in the world. He could stop the war if he wanted to but he won't."

"It's not as simple as that. He doesn't see it like you do. It's a matter of conquest; the superiority of fire as an element. The other nations are not equal to the Fire Nation in his eyes."

"And you believe that too?" the boy asked stunned.

"A long time ago I did. It was what I was raised to believe. But now I see things differently. My time on the run as a fugitive from my own nation has shown me another side to the war. I saw the suffering that the Fire Nation had inflicted on innocent people. I witnessed first hand the brutality of the Fire Nation Army in its dealings with the other nations. I can no longer find justification for their actions. So I agreed to join the Avatar and help to defeat the Fire Lord and bring an end to this war. It is something that I wish I didn't have to do but I can no longer turn a blind eye to the injustice of this war. All the nations are suffering, including my own people."

Akio grew silent. He stared at Zuko for a moment and then asked softly, "Why are you on the run? Did you help the Water Tribe too?"

"No, my banishment began over three years ago. I spoke out when I should have remained silent. For that I was punished severely and sent away. I have not been home in all that time and I cannot return home without the Avatar."

"Why the Avatar?" he asked.

"My father decided that in order to restore my honor and regain my right as heir to the throne I needed to find and capture the Avatar. He is the only person standing between the Fire Nation and complete domination of the world. By capturing him I would have become a war hero. But it didn't quite work out that way. I never did succeed in that quest and in the end I decided to join him instead. My father never intended for me to return home. I realize that now. The only way I can end this war is to help the Avatar."

Akio grew quiet again as he contemplated all that Zuko had told him. When he spoke it was to ask another question. "Does Katara know that you're the Fire Lord's son?"

He smiled at that and replied, "When I first met Katara it was not on the best of terms. We were enemies long before we became friends. But we have worked out our differences. In fact it was she who helped me to see that I should abandon my pursuit of the Avatar. She gave me a chance to prove myself not only to her friends but to the world."

Akio looked down averting his eyes from Zuko's gaze. He noticed tears start to roll down the boy's cheeks but Akio didn't wipe them away. In a voice hoarse with emotion he said, "My mom made me promise to never blame Yuki for what happened to my dad or to me. When Yuki was born I found that that wasn't so hard to do. She's my sister even if we don't have the same father and I love her. My mother said that everyone deserved a chance and that we would meet people along the way that would not accept Yuki because she was Fire Nation. She told me that I shouldn't harden my heart like those people…" He paused as his tears overtook him.

As he stood there crying Zuko felt that he had to do something. Reaching out he pulled Akio in to a tight embrace. The child stiffened in his arms at first and then he relaxed. His sobs became louder as he let out all of his pain and frustration. Zuko remained silent knowing that the boy would talk when he was ready. After a while he spoke, "I don't want to hate you. I just don't want you to be a fire bender."

"I can't change that Akio. It's who I am. But it is only a part of who I am."

"Yeah, you're also the Fire Lord's son." He said in a defeated voice.

Zuko pulled back slightly from his hold on Akio. Looking the child in the eyes he said, "For the last few months I have had to live my life in secret; hiding from the world who I truly am. Though I understand the necessity of my actions I am not happy with it. I am tired of denying my heritage. The Fire Nation is my home and I love my country as well as my people. As their prince I will do whatever it takes to protect them." Akio made a face at that remark but Zuko continued. "I am sorry for what has happened to you at the hands of Fire Nation soldiers. I do not agree with their actions but war has a way of bringing out the worst in people. I have seen first hand the cruelty of many different people from all the nations but I have also experienced kindness and compassion from others as well. Your mother is right. We shouldn't condemn others just because they are from one nation or another."

Akio remained silent. He stepped out of Zuko's hold and bringing up his hands to his face he started to wipe the tears away from his eyes. When he finally spoke it was in a voice so soft that Zuko could hardly make out what the boy was saying.

"The Fire Nation has done many awful things. How can you just ignore that?"

"Akio I can't pretend that many horrible things haven't happened in this war. I have never fully agreed with the methods that my father used to insure victory. I believe that his desire to rule the world has clouded his judgment. In fact it was in speaking out against one of his military plans that I was banished from the Fire Nation in the first place. For a long time I regretted my actions that day but now I see that I would never have been able to keep my feelings about the war quiet. I didn't see the war itself as wrong but I saw the lack of concern my father and his military leaders had for our own people in regards to the war and that bothered me. It wasn't until I was on the run that I saw that cruelty applied to all the other nations first hand. I want to see an end to this war but I can't do it alone. That's why I decided to join the Avatar instead of fight him. I want to help bring my people to a peaceful end to all of this."

"Do you really think you can do that?" he asked.

"I hope so." Zuko replied honestly. "I have to try. This war needs to end and I will do whatever it takes to see that happen. But for now I need to see you and Yuki safe and to do that I need to get you both out of Ba Sing Se."

Akio's eyes widened in surprise at that remark. "Why should we leave the city? We've never had any trouble before?"

"Uncle and I are pretty certain that the Dai Li are watching us closely. After last night they will have definite proof to the fact that we are fire benders. But even more so they will know that Yuki is one as well. If they come for me there will be no way for me to protect the two of you. I know I said I would come back for you when the war was over but the situation has changed and I think it is best to leave now, together."

Akio stood silently taking in all that Zuko had said. He could see the conflicting emotions play across the boy's face as he struggled to do what was best for his family. "What about Katara? If we leave will she be coming with us?"

Zuko looked down. The thought of leaving without her still pained him but he knew what he had to do. "Katara has a mission to accomplish here. I have to trust that she will be ok if I go. I plan to send a message with Momo explaining the situation. I can meet up with her in the southern Earth Kingdom city of Omashu after I have found a safe place for you and your sister. Katara will understand."

"You would do this for us?" the boy asked with amazement in his voice.

Zuko approached him and reached out again to grasp his arms lightly. Looking him in the eyes he said, "Akio I care about you and I don't want to see anything happen to you or your sister."

The tears that the boy had just stopped shedding started again as Akio moved in and gave Zuko a hug. "I don't want to stay mad at you."

Zuko held him tightly and breathed a deep sigh of relief. He had honestly not expected the boy to accept him. His past experiences had given no reason to hope. But Akio was different. He was a unique child and Zuko was glad that he was willing to give him a chance. He said softly in return, "I don't want you to stay mad at me either. Akio I promise that I will do everything I can to keep your family safe."

Akio responded by squeezing him tighter. In a whisper he said, "I love you Lee."

Zuko stood stunned by the child's revelation. He knew that Akio was not one to throw around words of affection easily. But then again neither was he. Still it felt perfectly natural to return the sentiment. "I love you too Akio."

He could feel the boy smile against his chest and he was pleased that things had turned out so well. Suddenly Akio pulled away and looked at him with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Your name… it's not really Lee is it." Akio said.

"No, it's not."

Akio waited for him to elaborate. Finally he said, "Well!"

"Zuko. My name is Zuko."

Zuko" Akio said and then smiled. "I guess I've got to still call you Lee for a while though."

"At least until we leave the city." He replied.

Akio continued to smile and said simply, "How long until we leave?"

"As soon as I talk to your mother. My uncle and I have already made the plans. We could leave as early as the morning."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to tell Yuki. Can we go now?"

Zuko let out a laugh at the boy's eagerness to leave. "How about we finish up for the night. No need to tip anyone off to our plans."

"Sure!" Akio replied and then bounded from the room.

As Zuko followed he caught his uncle's eye and nodded. Iroh smiled at him but said nothing. Tomorrow they would leave this horrible city. His only regret was that he was leaving Katara behind. She would understand though. She had to. Still he worried that this move could end what they had started only six weeks earlier. He hoped not. But regardless he had to do his part for Akio and his family. Whatever the future held he had to believe that he and Katara would make it through together.

**A.N. **Sorry that this took so long. I promised myself no more chapters in other stories until I finished a few for this one. I hope you like it. I was a little worried that it was too fluffy or wordy but thre was a lot to explain and I didn't want Akio to sound too old for his age.

I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend if I get no disturbances. Of course first I have some house cleaning to get to (augh!).

This story is coming towards its climax but it still has about seven or more chapters to go. Sometimes I feel like I'm writing a _Naruto_ episode with all the explanations and such. I mean this one day of action has taken two chapters so far and still has about two or three to go before we see tomorrow! Still it is all going somewhere - I promise.

Please let me know what you think and thanks to all who review on a chapter by chapter basis. I really appreciate your feed back!


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Chapter 16 The Beginning of the End**

**Iroh had stayed behind in the shop after Zuko and Akio had left for the night**. It had become a new routine for him over the past few days. Truthfully he enjoyed the silence and the time alone and he knew that the two boys could use a little time together without his interference. He was pleased at the relationship that had grown between his nephew and Akio. Zuko had always had trouble opening up to people but lately all of that had started to change.

But then last night things had gotten complicated. When Zuko had shown up at their apartment he looked worse than he had seen him in months. He wore a shocked expression but also present was a pain that seemed to permeate his entire being. Iroh knew that pain. It was similar to what he had felt like when he had lost Lu Ten. Something had happened between his nephew and the young boy but when Zuko started to explain just what that was, Iroh just about fell over.

Never in his life would he have imagined that Akio's sister was a fire bender. The implications of her heritage were a sad testament to the horrors of war. But then Zuko had given himself away as he tried to defend himself from the flames. Iroh had always worried about how the young boy would take the news when he discovered who they really were but he had hoped that it would have been in a gentler fashion than how it occurred last night.

Zuko was afraid that the boy wouldn't ever forgive him but yet when the two had emerged from the back room they were both smiling. His nephew had informed him of his plans to get the children to safety and Iroh knew that with Akio in agreement they would probably leave the city in the morning. He hoped Zuko wasn't being too rash in his decision but in his gut he knew that staying here had become too dangerous. Leaving probably was the best solution. He only hoped that this wouldn't destroy what his nephew had with Katara. Still if their feelings for each other were true a little distance wouldn't end it.

As he put the last of his teapots away the door to the shop opened and Keiji came running in. He seemed a little flustered and stopping at the counter paused to catch his breath.

"Is everything alright?" he asked the young man.

"This morning… the Dai Li arrested three women… in the lower ring." He paused again and took a deep breath. Continuing he said, "From what I could gather they were Fire Nation. Apparently they were speaking out against the government and challenging the authority of the Dai Li." He lowered his voice and then said, "I think that they took them to see Long Feng himself. That's not the way it's usually done. Something is up and I don't like it."

Iroh thought for a moment and asked, "Do you think that it could be Azula? Could she have gotten into Ba Sing Se?"

"I know that one of the girls could fire bend. I think that there is a good chance that it could be the princess and her friends."

This news sent a chill down Iroh's spin. "If my niece has been captured by the Dai Li it was no mistake. She is planning something and I'm sure that she has thought out every detail in her plan. We need to warn the Avatar about her presence here."

Keiji looked uncomfortable still like he had something more to say. Looking at Iroh he said, "There is something else that you should know. I overhead a few soldiers saying that the fire bender had made it known that she was looking for her brother here in the city. If it is Azula you may have more to worry about."

Fear seized Iroh's heart. So that was Azula's plan. He should have known that she wouldn't let Zuko go so easily. If she knew he was alive then she would make damn sure that he didn't remain that way for long.

"We need to catch up to Zuko. If Azula is plotting something I'm sure that he is the first person she will try to bring down."

Keiji nodded his head in agreement and the two headed out into the night to find the prince. Iroh only hoped that they would find him before the Dai Li did.

**Akio walked silently next to Zuko as they made their way back to the apartment. **He was having a hard time containing his excitement at the prospect of leaving Ba Sing Se with the prince and his uncle, but Zuko had told him not to speak about their plans until they reached home. He was still anxious that they were being watched and he didn't want anything ruining his plans for escape from the city.

They were about halfway home when Zuko stopped abruptly. Drawing his broadswords he said to Akio in a whisper, "Get behind me! Something's not right."

Akio did as he was told. Looking around he noticed that the street they were traveling on was now deserted. The quiet made him uneasy as he stood there waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly something shot out of the darkness of the adjoining alley in their direction. Zuko deflected the objects with his swords but soon another attack followed. As the prince went to deflect the blow his swords were blasted from his hands. Whatever had struck him now seemed to be forcing his hands together behind his back. Akio looked in horror as he realized that the objects being shot at them looked like hands made out of stone. They seemed to have a life of their own as they held Zuko tight in their grasp.

From the alley several Dai Li agents emerged. Akio noticed one of the men moving his hands in motions similar to that of the stone gloves that encased his friend. So that was what was happening. They were earth bending.

He stood frozen for a moment not sure of what to do when Zuko said to him, "Akio get out of here, now!"

He looked to his friend and then took off running. Out of nowhere two hands grabbed him and held him tight. He looked up into the face of his captor and yelled, "Let go of me. I haven't done anything wrong."

The man looked grim and replied, "You're a friend of the Fire Nation and an enemy to the Earth King."

Akio struggled in the man's arms and then thinking back to his training he lifted his foot and brought down his heel hard on the man's toes. Almost immediately pain shot through his foot and traveled up his leg to his spine. The man smirked and said simply, "Stone boots."

Akio clenched his teeth together in fury and then reacted with a move that he had learned from his time scavenging in the market. Swiftly he brought up his knee and connected with the man's groin. The Dai Li agent's smug smile suddenly turned to one of pain as he released the boy. It was Akio's turn to smile now. Amused at his success he said, "I guess not all of your clothing is made of stone!"

With that he turned to run. Two more agents made their way towards him as he tried to escape. Suddenly he heard a roar from behind him and felt a blast of flames shoot past him. He heard Zuko yell to him again to run and he did so without looking back. He needed to get someone to help his friend.

The Dai Li agents stopped their pursuit but Akio kept running until he came to the market. Looking around he found the one person he knew would help him. He approached the young Freedom Fighter and frantically called to him, "Jet… I need your… help… Lee is in… trouble."

He almost collapsed at the young man's feet. Jet reached out and steadied him. With concern on his face he asked. "What are you talking about Akio? Where is Lee?"

"He's back a few blocks. The Dai Li attacked us. They captured him. I got away but we need to go back and rescue him."

Jet looked stunned by his revelation. He turned to his friends and exchanged looks. Turning back to Akio he said, "Lead us to him. We'll help."

**Zuko lay on the ground doubled over in pain. **He was having trouble breathing and wondered if any of his ribs were broken. The attack by the Dai Li had been sudden but not unexpected. He had yelled for Akio to run but the boy had been captured by one of the agents. Zuko had felt so helpless as he watched Akio struggle against the man but when the boy broke free he couldn't help but feel pride. But Akio had still needed his help. His own hands were bound but his feet were still free. Lifting his leg he brought in his knee tight and released a powerful side kick shooting flames in the direction of the agents chasing the boy. The men fell to the ground in pain and Zuko yelled for Akio to keep running.

As soon as the words had left his mouth though he felt a fist of stone slam into his stomach and another into his chest. The force of the strike sent him flying backwards. He lay there struggling to breath when one of the agents approached him and knelt down. Placing a knife against his throat the man said, "I suggest that you come with us peaceably or else I will send my other men after the boy."

Zuko finally caught his breath and glaring at the man panted, "Fine!"

The agent slowly helped him to his feet and then led him to a carriage that was hiding in the shadows of the alley. As he shoved Zuko inside the vehicle he said coldly, "Don't go getting any ideas about escaping. This carriage is made of steel. You'll have to roast yourself before you do any real damage to it."

He just continued to glare at the man until the agent closed the door sealing him inside. He sat there with his heart beating furiously in his chest. He had feared capture by the Dai Li but now that it had happened his mind raced with questions and fears. Why had they captured him? Was it as simple as the fact that they had discovered that he was Fire Nation or had something else prompted the attack? Deep in his heart he worried that somehow they had discovered his connection to the Avatar and now all their lives were at risk. He prayed that this was not the case.

Realizing the futileness of trying to escape, he sat back and prepared himself for whatever the future held in store. Better to save his strength for a time when the odds weren't stacked quite so much against him.

**Iroh and Keiji walked at a quick pace through the streets of the city following the path that Zuko usually took home from the tea shop. **They had not run into the two boys and Iroh prayed that they had made it home safely. As they rounded the corner onto a deserted street his hopes were extinguished rather abruptly. Standing before him were Akio, Jet, and two other teens that he had never seen before. The young boy looked distraught and upon seeing Iroh threw himself into the old man's arms.

Choking on tears he said, "The Dai Li came and took Lee. They attacked us from that alley and captured him. I got away to get Jet but when we came back they were already gone. I don't understand. Why would they take him? We were leaving the city tomorrow. Why couldn't they just leave us alone?" The boy continued to sob and then suddenly went stiff in Iroh's arms. Pulling back he said in a panicked voice, "What if they capture Yuki as well! What if they are going to throw them in prison because they can fire bend?"

Behind Akio, Iroh could hear a sharp intake of breath. He looked over the boy's head and noticed Jet. The teen had a stunned look on his face. Speaking soothingly to Akio but loud enough for Jet to hear he said, "Akio I don't think that the Dai Li want your sister. I honestly don't think that this has anything to do with the fact that Lee can fire bend. There is a lot more going on here that you don't know about but I don't think we should discuss it here."

Looking up at Jet he said, "We need to go somewhere out of the public eye. Once we are safe we can discuss this and what we can do to rescue my nephew."

Jet's face took on a look of fury and he said hotly, "If what you say is true you can count me out. There is no way that I am going to help anyone from the Fire Nation!"

Akio pulled free of Iroh's embrace and turned on the Freedom Fighter. His anger matched that of the teen and he replied, "How can you say that? Lee is your friend. You asked him to join your gang and I remember you telling him that if he ever needed your help to just ask for it and you'd be there. Now you're turning your back on him when he needs you the most. What kind of friend are you?"

Jet looked shocked at the child's out burst but said with equal venom, "What kind of friend lies to everyone around him about who he really is. The Fire Nation is the enemy. They're the reason for all our suffering. If the Dai Li captured him then it is for the best."

In a flash Akio charged towards Jet. He barreled into him with such force that he knocked the teen to the ground. Taking advantage of the element of surprise he straddled Jet and began to pound on him with his fists. "You take that back. Lee is a good friend. He would help you if you needed it. Just because he's Fire Nation doesn't change anything!"

Jet put up his fist to defend himself and Keiji stepped forward to grab the child and pull him off of the teen. Akio fought against the young soldier but Keiji was too strong. Crying hysterically he said, "Let me go!"

"Akio you need to calm down. Attacking this guy isn't going to help Lee." The young man replied.

"But he's wrong. Lee needs our help. He can't just turn his back on him. Not now. Not when he needs him the most."

Jet stared past Akio towards Iroh. He could see understanding dawn in his eyes as he realized the he too was Fire Nation. Jet narrowed his eyes at the old man. "The Fire Nation killed my parents. They destroyed all our lives." He said as he pointed a hand to include his friends. "If Lee is a fire bender then he deserves what he gets. All of you should pay for what your nation has done to the world."

Akio struggled again in vain against Keiji but the young man held him firm. Looking at Jet the soldier said, "We have all suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation. We all have reasons to feel bitter but you can't hold Lee responsible for his entire race. He is a good man and he is working with the Avatar to bring peace. That should count for something."

"It doesn't mean anything!" Jet spat out. "You don't know his motives for helping the Avatar. It could just be part of a plan to capture him for the Fire Nation. Aang is way too trusting for his own good."

Iroh could feel his anger rise at the teen's comments. Walking over to Jet he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up close to his own face. He could see fear in the boy's eyes. Good, he thought, you should fear me! In a soft but deadly voice he said, "You have no idea what this war has cost my nephew or how hard it was for him to gain the Avatar's trust. He has lost everything dear to him because he does care about others. He is an outcast from his country. His only ticket home_ is_ the Avatar. But he gave up that quest to help the boy bring about peace. In the eyes of the Fire Lord he is a traitor and a coward. Ozai has put a price on his head as well as mine. So while you're feeling sorry for yourself consider that. Consider the fact that his own father has branded him a criminal and exiled him to a life on the run." He paused for a moment and then said in a hushed voice, "And just so you understand something, it is the Fire Nation that is behind his capture. The Dai Li are following orders but those orders are not coming from the Earth King. I cannot say any more in such a public place but I will tell you that if you refuse to help you will be aiding your sworn enemies in capturing the Avatar and guaranteeing complete domination by the Fire Nation in this war. You will be bringing about exactly what you have been trying to prevent."

With said he released the teen. Jet backed up a few feet and stared at Iroh. He could see the confusion in the boy's eyes as he tried to take in what Iroh had said. Finally he faced his friends and asked, "What do you think?"

The one boy remained silent but held Jet's gaze for some time. The other teen spoke up and said, "I agree with Longshot. We should hear him out; see what this is all about and then make a decision. Maybe this Lee isn't as bad as the fire benders we've come up against in the past."

Jet nodded at his friends and then said, "We'll listen to what you have to say. I know a place that we can go that is safe from prying eyes… and ears."

Iroh let out a pent up breath and the nodded as well. "We should get Akio's sister and mother as well. I don't want to take any chances or give the Dai Li more leverage than they already have."

"Smellerbee here can go get them and meet us at there. She can handle anything that comes her way." Jet replied and then nodded to the young girl at his side. She turned and took off in the direction of the apartment building.

As they followed Jet Iroh felt his feet kick against something in his path. Looking down he noticed one of Zuko's broadswords lying on the ground. Kneeling down he picked it up and scanned the area. A few feet away he found the other sword. Cradling the weapons in his arms he felt tears start to prick his eyes. The reality of the situation hit him and he felt an extreme sorrow in his heart. He loved Zuko. In fact he considered him more a son than a nephew. The thought of Azula getting her hands on him filled him with fear. She had tried to kill the boy once and he knew that she would do so again. He knew that time was of the essence. The sooner they found Zuko the better chance he would have of surviving this ordeal.

**A.N.** Wow! Sorry it took so long to update. I have been neglecting this story in my rush to write my other one.

I have tried to get this chapter on paper for some time but I was struggling with it so I read the entire story again up to this point and then approached it this weekend. I really want to continue because it becomes very emotional in the next few chapters. I also have some twists that should explain some of these OC's (mainly Keiji).

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to post sooner. Unfortunately I am moving this month (I hope!) which means no free time and of course disconnection from the internet. Guess I'll have to utilize the library. Oh well, I do hope this was worth your time and for all the Katara fans out there she will be back in the story soon.

Thanks to all who review on a regular basis. I really do appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**What is the Truth**

**Zuko was led still bond at the wrists through a maze of hallways in the royal palace.** He had no idea where the Dai Li agents were leading him or with whom he would be meeting but he was sure that it wouldn't be the Earth King himself. Finally they led him to a large room that appeared to be a library of sorts. There was a fire lit in the fire place and in front of it sat a man with dark hair worn in the typical Earth Kingdom fashion. The agent next to him shoved him in front of the man and forced him to his knees.

Zuko was having a hard time controlling his rage and wanted nothing more than to teach the man a lesson in respect but now was not the time. Looking up he gazed into the face of the man that he assumed was the Earth King's advisor.

"Well, well, Prince Zuko, what an honor to have Fire Nation royalty here in the Earth Kingdom. I don't understand why you didn't present yourself earlier. I'm sure the Earth King would have found you more suitable accommodations than the squalor you are living in in the lower ring."

Zuko clenched his teeth together and bit back a nasty remark. The man before him continued his speech. "I guess proper introductions are called for on an occasion such as this. I am Long Feng the Earth King's most trusted advisor. Though I think you may already know my guest…"

As he spoke he turned towards the door. Standing there was the familiar form of his sister. Zuko could feel his heart race speed up as something akin to fear mixed with rage started to grip him. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. How had she managed to find her way into the palace and why would this man want to help her in her schemes?

As she walked into the room she smiled and said, "I see you have my brother right where he belongs, groveling at the feet of those in power." He started to rise in protest but a firm hand from one of the Dai Li agents held him down. Continuing she said, "Poor Zuzu. Imagine how horrified I was when I learned that the Fire Lord's son and brother were living in the filth of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se forced to disguise themselves as poor refugees. It's completely unfitting for someone of your station in life."

Unable to restrain himself any more he replied, "It's because of you that we had to hide." This brought a laugh from her and he realized too late that he had given her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Oh brother you flatter me. I never realized that I had so much control over your life. Of course now I am about to exude a little more control. You see Long Feng and I have a little agreement. It seems that he and I both want the same thing – to see the Avatar leave Ba Sing Se. I have agreed to graciously take the child off his hands and in return I have promised a truce between the fire Nation and the City of Ba Sing Se. Long Feng will enjoy his power over the Earth King for a long time without the threat of the Fire Nation looming over him."

"She's lying to you." He said looking at the man beside his sister. "She'll never honor that agreement."

"Oh, but she will." Long Feng replied smugly, "You see your friends have provided me with some information that could potentially destroy your entire nation. All I have to do is call upon the forces under the Earth King's control and the Fire Nation would be crushed. But battles such as that can be costly both financially and in loss of lives. My deal with your sister ensures that the Fire Nation will leave this city in peace and the Earth Kingdom will leave the Fire Nation in tact. Everyone is happy." He paused and then with a wicked smile on his face said, "Of course you already knew about their information so none of this should be too surprising."

Zuko couldn't hide the fact that he was unaware of the true nature of their plans. The shock of the realization that their information was so destructive to his nation made him gasp. This brought another cruel laugh from his sister.

"Oh Zuzu, don't tell me that your friends kept you in the dark about their secret news for the Earth King. Honestly you didn't know about the solar eclipse; the day of black sun? The day when the Fire Nation will be defenseless because they will lose their ability to bend?" She searched his face and seeing his confusion continued her taunts, "Surely you must have known that they planned to lead an invasion and destroy our homeland as well as everyone living there?"

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. She had to be lying. That couldn't be the secret that they were keeping from him. Katara said that they would never do anything that would destroy his people. But still it made sense. At least the eclipse did. Without the sun's rays his people would be without protection. They wouldn't be able to defend their nation in the face of an all out assault from the Earth Kingdom. They would be slaughtered."

"No!" he yelled. "They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't try to destroy our nation. Aang promised me. He said that they would take down the government but not the people."

"So you knew that they planned to overthrow father and you agreed to help them? You are more the traitor than I thought."

"I am not a traitor!" he yelled in frustration. "I am trying to end this war. The bloodshed needs to stop Azula."

"Oh it will, Zuko. When Sozen's Comet returns this summer the Fire Nation will be indestructible and all the other nations will fall down before us. The war will be over and the death and destruction will end."

He looked to Long Feng and said, "Do you hear her? Do you really hear what she is saying? She wants complete domination of the world. She will not leave any city standing in her way."

"She can have the rest of the Earth Kingdom. I want only for this great city to be left in peace. The princess has guaranteed that that will happen and I will honor our agreement." Long Feng replied in a calm voice.

"Then you are a fool." He said in return.

Long Feng's expression hardened and he backhanded Zuko across the face. The force of the blow almost sent him falling over. The advisor leaned in close to him and spoke in a cold voice, "It is you who are the fool Prince Zuko. You are the one who left your fate and that of your nation in the hands of a group of children who have no idea of what they are doing. And now they have betrayed you. You trusted them and they have played you for a fool."

Zuko glared at Long Feng. He hated the man with every ounce of his being. This man who was supposed to be the Earth King's advisor was no more than a thief stealing his master's power and authority. He cared nothing for his subjects. All he wanted was to be in control. It was no wonder that he and Azula got along so well. They were exactly alike.

"I will not let you take the Avatar." He said in a low voice. "I will not let either of you have your way."

Beside him he heard Azula's laughter. "Oh brother you really are quite funny. How do you propose to stop us? Your friends aren't coming to your rescue. They used you Zuko. They strung you along with a bunch of promises made in the guise of friendship and then they left you high and dry. I mean honestly did you really believe that they could forgive everything that you have done to them in the past. You are their enemy. They don't want your friendship. They only pretended to care so that you would not interfere with their plans and you fell for it."

"Shut up Azula!" he yelled. "You know nothing of friendship."

"I know enough not to let myself get sucked in my false promises and lies. Face it Zuzu, they were never your friends. They only pretended to care. They couldn't even trust you with their secret about the eclipse. Why do you think that is? If they were your friends they wouldn't have hesitated to tell you. But they couldn't take the risk that you would do something to stop them." Moving in closer she whispered. "You owe them nothing brother. They used you. Why give them your loyalty? You are the Fire Lord's son. You could one day sit on the throne of the greatest nation in the world. All you need to do is bring the Avatar back to father. It's not too late you know. You could side with me. Together we could take the Avatar and return home victorious. Think how pleased Father would be? You could have back your honor and your birthright."

He looked away from her not wanting to hear anymore but she continued, "What can your friends give you Zuko? They offer you a life of dishonor and banishment. You will never regain what is yours. You will always come second to that child. You will become his servant when he should be yours. Is their friendship really worth that?"

She moved away from him and then said in a louder voice, "Think about it Zuko. Join me and have glory or stay loyal to them and have nothing." Turning to Long Feng she said, "I think that my brother needs some time to think. Maybe a night in your prison hold will help him see the truth. Tomorrow he can face his friends and make his decision."

Long Feng smiled and said, "I agree Princess." And then motioning to one his guards he said, "Take the Prince to the holding cells." Zuko then felt two guards grab his arms and lift him up to stand. They led him roughly through the corridors of the palace until they came to the prison. Throwing him into an empty cell they shut the door and bolted it. The rock cuffs that had encased his hands through most of the night fell away.

Massaging his bruised wrists he crawled into the corner of the cell. His body was bruised and sore but the physical pain was nothing compared to that in his heart. He had trusted Katara and the rest and now that he knew the truth he was shattered. Azula's words taunted him even now when she was no where in sight. They rang through his head until he screamed out in frustration.

Leaning back against the wall of the cell he felt the tears start to stream down his face as all the years of suffering and pain overwhelmed him. Aang had asked him to trust them. He had told him to just believe and have faith. But that faith had gotten him nowhere. He had never felt so lost in his life.

How could they have kept such a secret from him? Was what Azula said true? Had he done so many horrible things to them in the past that they were unable to truly forgive him? Had the last month of his life been just a sick and twisted lie played out to keep him pacified so that they could carry out their plans?

No, Azula was lying. They had worked together to find his uncle. They had fought side by side to defeat Azula. Aang had talked about the future with him and Iroh included in those plans. They had been up front about their plan to relay important news to the Earth King. And he had known that it had the potential to bring harm to his people.

Somehow Azula had to be twisting their words or their intentions. She was trying to turn him against them. She wanted him to doubt them. But why would she offer him a chance to return home? Why give him the opportunity to restore his honor? There must be more to it than he could see right now. She was hiding something and he was too upset to see what it was.

Still even knowing that she was planning something he couldn't let go of the pain in his heart. Katara had claimed that she loved him but she had kept the secret about the eclipse from him. If she had truly loved him, truly believed in him, she would have told him. She would have stood up to the others and forced them to tell him the truth. But she hadn't. She had played along with the deception and that hurt him deeply.

It had been so hard for him to let go of his fears and trust her but he had tried and now he questioned that decision. He would have done anything for her but she couldn't do the same for him. In the end she doubted him and his intentions.

Feeling overwhelmed he brought his arms up and wrapped them tightly around his chest hoping to ease the physical pain but the aches from his earlier fight with the Dai Li caused him to let go. Easing his hands back down to his sides he brushed against the pocket in his clothing that held Katara's necklace. Pulling it out he gazed at it for a moment. Then running his fingers over the surface he let his mind drift back to when she gave it to him a little less than a month ago. _"This necklace is all I have left of my mother. She gave it to me before she died. It is my most precious possession. There is no way that I would leave Ba Sing Se without it. Will you keep it safe for me?" _He had been so afraid of losing the love that they had found together and hadn't wanted to let her go. So she had given him the one possession that she valued most. He knew how much that necklace meant to her and by giving it to him she was letting him know just how much she loved and trusted him.

Grasping the necklace tightly in his hand he felt a surge of energy course through him. Katara loved him. She had forgiven him all his shortcomings in the past and had accepted him faults and all. Now the time had come to return that favor. Whatever her reasons he would not turn his back on her. He would do as Aang had told him over a month ago. He would trust them because they had asked him too and he would believe because that was all he could do. Azula had proven herself time and again to be a liar. It was time to trust Katara as well as the rest of them.

Letting out a pent up breath he felt his body relax. Tomorrow he would face them and tomorrow they would figure a way to fight Azula. Though the odds were stacked in her favor he would not lose hope. He would find a way to defeat her and end this once and for all.

**A.N. **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I originally wrote to end with Zuko still torn and very unsure of how he felt about the gaang but it came out this way and in playing it into the storyline from this point on it seemed to work ok.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Please let me know what think of this one.


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

**Jet led the small group to the apartment he shared with his two friends.** He made sure that they weren't being followed as they made their way through the city streets. The last thing they needed was someone spying on them as they discussed the events of the evening.

On the outside he remained calm and alert, ready for any sudden attack. But on the inside he was seething. How could he have been such a fool? How could he have trusted Lee? Finding out that the teen was a fire bender was bad enough but the realization that he was actually the Fire Lord's son was unbelievable. How could Katara have let herself become involved with such scum? She had lost just as much as he had and yet she had let the enemy right into her company. He could understand Aang wanting to give the two fire benders a chance, but Katara... and Sokka... that was just too much for him to grasp.

He mind raced as he made his way to the apartment. Silently he let the group into the building and shut the door behind them. Closing the shutters on the windows he turned to face the old man. "So here we are away from the public eye. Go ahead... explain why we should help you."

Lee's uncle looked at him and in a firm voice replied, "We have reason to believe that my niece is here in Ba Sing Se. Somehow she has managed to work her way into the inner circles of the Dai Li. If she has convinced their leader to help her in her plans the Avatar and your friends are in great danger. Capturing my nephew is only the beginning. She will stop at nothing until she has the Avatar in her possession. And if she cannot take him by force she will kill him. It is of utmost importance that we stop her before she can carry out her plans."

Jet stared at him and then said in an angry voice, "Why should I trust anything you say. Your life is one big lie. I don't know why you're hiding here in the lower ring but I don't owe you any favors. The Fire Nation killed my parents. They are responsible for spreading death and destruction every where they go. I don't see how helping you or your nephew is going to do anything to further the cause of peace. In fact as far as I'm concerned the only good fire bender is a dead fire bender."

The group stood silent for a moment. From the corner of his eye he could see Keiji step forward but to his surprise it was Akio who spoke out in anger. "How dare you say that! Do you think that you're the only person here who has lost someone to the Fire Nation? Do you think that you're the only one who has experienced pain or suffering because of the war? I watched my father die in front of me at the hands of a Fire Nation soldier. He was a good man just trying to provide for his family and had done nothing wrong but that didn't matter. He was murdered because he was trying to protect my mother and me."

The child stopped for a minute and then pulling up his sleeve he continued, "After he killed my father he attacked my mother. When I tried to protect her the soldier did this!" Jet looked at the exposed skin of the boy's right arm. Horrified he stared at the burn scars that ran from above his wrist all the way up to his shoulder. The rest of the mark was hidden by his clothing but Jet could guess that it probably extended well into his chest.

As Akio dropped his sleeve he said softly, "That soldier was a bad man. He killed my father and hurt my mother and me. But if I hated all fire benders because of what he did then I would have to hate my sister as well because that man was her father."

He grew silent after that. Jet could see the tears make their way in silent tracks down the boy's face. He could feel his stomach clench at the child's revelation. Before he could respond to his words though Akio continued, "My mother told me when Yuki was born that I had to protect her because there were people who would want to hurt or kill her because of who she was. She told me that to hate all Fire Nation citizens because of what one man did was wrong. Yuki is innocent. She isn't responsible for what her father did and neither is Lee. He has been good to me ever since I first met him. He didn't have to help me but he did and I refuse to hate him just because he is from the Fire Nation!"

Jet stood speechless at what the boy had revealed. How could he respond without seeming callous? The boy had definitely had a hard life but still he had his mother to help him through it all. Jet had had no one. Turning his back to Akio he whispered, "You're just a child. You haven't seen all the things that the Fire Nation has done. That soldier that killed your father is just one of many equally horrible people. In time you will understand that."

As Akio stood silent at his remark Keiji finally spoke up. "Akio may be a child and maybe he hasn't seen as much as you but I have seen plenty. As a soldier in the Earth Kingdom Army I have seen the fallout of the atrocities committed by the Fire Nation." He paused and then in a voice cold as ice he continued. "Over a month ago my patrol had the misfortune of running into the Fire Nation princess. She wiped us out single-handedly showing no mercy in her actions. In the end ten of my fellow comrades were slaughtered at her hands. The rest of us would have died if it hadn't been for Katara. She healed us and gave us a second chance at life. I knew at that time that she had rescued the prince and was traveling with him but I trusted her. I knew that she would never side with someone who killed others just for the glory of the Fire Nation. I kept her secret because I understood that it was Princess Azula, not her brother or uncle, who was the real threat."

Jet turned around and faced the young soldier. "Obviously Katara has been blinded by her feelings for the prince. She used to understand how important winning this war was. She used to believe just as I do how dangerous fire benders are. In the end Lee will use her to further his own selfish plans and she will regret ever helping him."

"Just as she regretted helping you?" Lee's uncle spoke up. Staring intently at Jet he continued, "Lee told me about what you did back in that forest. Using Katara to help destroy an entire village was despicable. It would seem to me that you are as guilty as the Fire Nation of using underhanded tactics to get what you wanted."

"I did what I thought was necessary at the time. I realize now that it was wrong. I let my hatred for the Fire Nation cloud my judgment but it won't happen again."

"But it is." The old man responded. "By not helping us now you are doing just as much damage as before."

"You've got a warped sense of reality old man." He stated angrily.

"Do I?" he responded. "You are right; there are those in the Fire Nation who will stop at nothing to see all the other nations of the world under the Fire Lord's power. Princess Azula is one of those people. She is just as ruthless as Keiji said and she will do anything her father requests of her. She sees her brother as an obstacle in her path to power and the Avatar as nuisance that must be eliminated in order for the Fire Nation to succeed in this war. Your friends are of little consequence to her and she will just as easily kill them then to have to deal with them down the road.

"By refusing to help us you are just aiding her and the Fire Nation in their plans. It is by remaining silent that evil will be allowed to go unchecked. It is time to take a stand. Don't let your hatred for the Fire Nation blind you to what is happening here. The Avatar is our chance to end this war but he cannot do it alone. It is only by uniting all the nations together that we can succeed. My nephew is willing to help because he sees now how wrong this war is. He has put aside his own desires to further the cause of peace but if Azula succeeds he will be executed as a traitor and the Avatar will be the Fire Nation's prisoner. Even if you care nothing for him I ask that you consider your friends. You said that you wanted to make up for what you did in the past. Now is that time."

Jet bowed his head at the man's words. Clenching his hands into fists at his side he tried to contain his anger. He did not need lectures about helping to end the war. He had been fighting the Fire Nation since he was eight years old.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turning he looked into the eyes of his friend Longshot. As their gazes held a silent communication passed between them. Finally he spoke, "I know I said that I would help Lee if he asked but that was before I found out he was the Fire Lord's son."

His friend continued to stare at him and Jet started to feel uncomfortable. Longshot was right he had promised Lee that he would help him if he needed it. He thought back to their conversation a short time ago. Lee had been willing to give him a chance. He knew what he had done to Katara and yet he was willing to overlook it and trust him. Maybe he owed it to Lee to help out now. Maybe his uncle was right. He couldn't sit back and let the Fire Nation take Aang.

With a sigh of defeat he said,"Ok Longshot I'll work with them if that's what you think is the right thing to do."

His friend smiled and nodded his head. Turning back to the rest of the group Jet said, "I guess we're in... but I don't know how you plan to rescue them. Getting into the upper ring is close to impossible."

It was Keiji's turn to smile. "I have a plan."

**Iroh found himself impressed by the young earth bender's plan.** It was risky but it could work. They would enter the upper ring as the soldier's prisoners. Once they got to the palace they would find out what they could about Zuko and the others whereabouts. At that point they would plan their next course of action. Jet's friend Smellerbee would stay behind with Akio and his family. If all went as planned they would meet up with them after they had rescued their friends.

Looking at his young friend he said, "Your plan sounds good to me but I fear that it puts you in a terrible fix. If we are successful you will not be able to return to your former life. Your future as a soldier and a free citizen are at stake."

Keiji looked at him and said, "It is a risk that I am willing to take."

Iroh thought for a moment and then said, "You know you are very similar in size to my nephew. I think I know a way to keep your identity a secret from the Dai Li."

Looking at Jet and Longshot he said, "I need to go to my apartment before we leave for the upper ring. There are a few things I need to get."

The youth nodded in agreement and they prepared to leave. As Iroh approached the door he felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking down he saw Akio. The boy was trying to put on a brave front but Iroh knew that he was afraid. Smiling he said, "Everything will be alright. Zuko is a cunning warrior and he will find way to survive until we get there. Before you know it we'll be back with everyone safe and secure."

Akio nodded solemnly and Iroh noticed a tear make a path down his cheek. Reaching down he wiped the tear away and said softly, "It'll work out. We've been through worse and that was before we had such good friends on our side."

Turning he left the building and headed for his apartment. They made their way silently through the lower ring until they reached their destination. Upon entering the apartment Iroh made his way to Zuko's belongings. Looking through them he found what he had always suspected would be there. Removing the black clothing and a mask he turned to Keiji and said, "My nephew seems to be living a double life. I think that these will do just fine when the time comes."

Keiji looked at the mask and clothes and smiled. "This is perfect." And then shaking his head he said, "Who would ever have believed that the Fire Lord's son is really the Blue Spirit. Your nephew never ceases to amaze me."

With that they left the building and made their way to the wall that separated the different rings. Keiji planned to secure a cart and use his status as a city guard to get them into the next two tiers. When the time came he would put aside his identity and become the Blue Spirit. Somehow Iroh felt that his nephew wouldn't mind. In fact he had a feeling that Zuko was tired of hiding his identity. The days of the Blue Spirit were numbered and Iroh couldn't help but be pleased that the prince was ready to take charge of his life. He only hoped that their plan would work and that soon they would all be safely away from this city for good.

**A.N. **Sorry about the delay. This story has been on my mind but I just recently moved and have been very busy packing and unpacking. I also was without internet for a week!

I wanted to let my readers know that this story has been planned out in my mind for some time now and other than slight changes here and there it is following a set plan. Sometimes events may seem odd in isolation but in the scheme of the whole story it will come together. Such is the case of the Blue Spirit. I hope it dosen't seem too weird but I do have a plan.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I tried not to rush but sometimes I worry that I'm too eager to submit and the story loses something. Thank you to all who have reviewed. You keep me going with this story!


	19. Chapter 19

_**(Only because it has been almost a year since updating -** If you are reading this through from the beginning then just skip the italics!**)**_

**Previously on Avatar...**

_Zuko approached him and reached out again to grasp his arms lightly. Looking him in the eyes he said, "Akio I care about you and I don't want to see anything happen to you or your sister."_

_The tears that the boy had just stopped shedding started again as Akio moved in and gave Zuko a hug. "I don't want to stay mad at you."_

_Zuko held him tightly and breathed a deep sigh of relief. He had honestly not expected the boy to accept him. His past experiences had given no reason to hope. But Akio was different. He was a unique child and Zukowas glad that he was willing to give him a chance. He said softly in return, "I don't want you to stay mad at me either. Akio I promise that I will do everything I can to keep your family safe."_

_Akio responded by squeezing him tighter. In a whisper he said, "I love you Lee."_

_Zuko stood stunned by the child's revelation. He knew that Akio was not one to throw around words of affection easily. But then again neither was he. Still it felt perfectly natural to return the sentiment. "I love you too Akio."_

_

* * *

_

His friend continued to stare at him and Jet started to feel uncomfortable. Longshotwas right he had promised Lee that he would help him if he needed it. He thought back to their conversation a short time ago. Lee had been willing to give him a chance. He knew what he had done to Kataraand yet he was willing to overlook it and trust him. Maybe he owed it to Lee to help out now. Maybe his uncle was right. He couldn't sit back and let the Fire Nation take Aang.

_With a sigh of defeat he said, "Ok Longshot I'll work with them if that's what you think is the right thing to do."_

_His friend smiled and nodded his head. Turning back to the rest of the group Jet said, "I guess we're in... but I don't know how you plan to rescue them. Getting into the upper ring is close to impossible."_

_It was Keiji's turn to smile. "I have a plan."_

_

* * *

_

Moving in closer she whispered. "You owe them nothing brother. They used you. Why give them your loyalty? You are the Fire Lord's son. You could one day sit on the throne of the greatest nation in the world. All you need to do is bring the Avatar back to father. It's not too late you know. You could side with me. Together we could take the Avatar and return home victorious. Think how pleased Father would be? You could have back your honor and your birthright.

**

* * *

**

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**Azula Always Lies**

Zuko was awoken from a fitful slumber by the sound of the door to his cell swinging open. Shaking his head to dispel the last vestiges of sleep, he focused his gaze on two Dai Li agents.

"Rise to your feet prisoner." One of the men commanded. "The princess wishes to see you."

As he slowly moved to stand up he could feel the stiffness that had settled into his muscles as he had slept on the cold, damp floor. The pain of his injuries from the previous evening caused him to let out a soft grunt as he pushed off from the floor.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" The other agent yelled impatiently at him. With that the man strode quickly to his side, and grabbing his right arm pulled him towards the doorway. As Zuko stumbled out of his cell, he felt the familiar weight of the stone cuffs that had encircled his hands the night before, once again bind him.

The agent that had grabbed him earlier, now released him, and giving him a shove said angrily, "Get moving. We wouldn't want to keep your sister waiting."

Zuko was amazed that Azula had managed to work her way into such a position of power in such a short period of time. But then it had always been like that with her. She had a natural ability to create fear, and begrudgingly respect, in those around her. It was a trait that he didn't share, and honestly didn't want.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. The doors opened to a small, ornately furnished room. Sitting in a chair opposite the door was his sister. As she caught sight of him she began to smile. She reminded him of the cat owl that prowled around his apartment complex in the lower ring. It wore a similar expression right before it would pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Suddenly he could sympathize with the small rodents that the animal stalked, as he found himself waiting for her to strike. It didn't take her long.

"I hope you had a pleasant night Zuzu. I know the accommodations weren't the best the palace has to offer, but it must have seemed like a luxury suite compared to what you've been living in for the past month." She almost purred.

He responded with a glare. He was done talking to her. This brought an even bigger grin to her face. "The silent treatment; I see, you don't want to embarrass yourself any further by speaking." She rose to her feet and began to walk his way. "That's ok because I don't need you to talk. In fact all I need from you is a simple nod of the head to let me know that you have accepted my offer to return home with the Avatar in tow."

Unable to stomach her smugness any longer he looked away. This brought a laugh from his sister, and suddenly he felt her hand clasp his chin. Forcing his head to move in sync with her words she said, "Really Zuko, it's not that difficult. Up and down means yes. Side to side means no. Even a small child can do that."

He violently pulled his face from her grasp, and said angrily, "The answer is no Azula! I will never join you. I don't know what you are planning, or why it is so important to you to include me, but I want no part of it. I will not help you capture Aang."

"Capture who?" she asked. Then as if suddenly remembering she said, "Oh the Avatar. Honestly I don't really care about the boy. Yes, returning home with him in tow will make me a hero to our nation, and will just reiterate why father loves me more than you, but this really isn't about the boy."

"Then what is it Azula? If its not about Aang then why capture him?"

She lowered her voice and spoke slowly, as if to a young child. "Zuko everyone expects me to bring the Avatar back to the Fire Nation. He is the greatest enemy to our people, excluding Uncle of course. But you, the traitor prince, friend of the Avatar and his little gang of misfits, you are not expected." Bringing her face within inches of his she said in a whisper, "This is about revenge. I want you to bring the Avatar home. I want you to turn your back on Uncle and all his goody-goody ways. I want you to break the old man's heart once and for all!"

He flinched at her words. Pulling back he stared at her. "You're crazy!" he exclaimed.

With a deadly look of calm she replied, "Incensed, irritated, furious, yes; but crazy - absolutely not."

"I will never turn my back on Uncle. I would rather die than betray him."

"As appealing as that may be, it's not your health or life that is at risk here." She turned away from him and returned to the chair she was sitting in when he had entered earlier. Once seated she continued, "You have this way about you Zuko; always forming attachments to people. Mother, Lu Ten, Uncle, the Avatar and friends, and now two little Earth Kingdom refugees. What pleasure could you possibly get from befriending those brats?"

Zuko felt his heart skip a beat. How could she know about Yuki and Akio? "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

This brought a hearty laugh from Azula. "You are too funny Zuko. The Dai Li have been watching you for weeks. They know all about your various _friends_ – all of them."

"Leave Akio and Yuki out of this. They're just children and they've already lost enough in this war."

"Silly Zuko, don't you know that once you give a pet a name the harder it is to let it go? But don't worry; I'll make it easy for you. If you refuse my offer the boy will die. His life is of little consequence. But the girl, well she's another story. Imagine my surprise when the Dai Li informed me that she could fire bend, and at such an early age. It reminded me of myself. So I thought why not take her with me when I return home. A little trophy to remind me of my time in the Earth Kingdom. Of course I'll raise her right in the way of Fire Nation culture and bending. I've always wanted a little protégée. In a way I'm almost hoping you'll say no."

Zuko felt the rage build within him at the hopelessness of the situation. If he agreed to her plan than he would betray Aang, Katara, and Uncle. But if he refused, Akio would die and Yuki would be sentenced to a fate worse than death. He couldn't believe that Azula had once again come out on top. He loved Katara and Uncle, and he believed in Aang and all he stood for. But he had also promised Akio that he would keep him and Yuki safe. He had promised to free them of this life of misery. They were young and defenseless. He couldn't let them face Azula.

Looking at his sister he said, "If I agree, what will happen to Katara, Sokka, and Toph?"

In a slightly annoyed voice she said, "I can't have them following me, trying to rescue the Avatar. They'll have to be imprisoned, at least until after the war is over."

"Then why not leave them here. Long Feng has done a pretty good job of keeping them out of trouble so far."

"You would trust them to an enemy that you don't know, rather than me?"

"I know what Fire Nation prisons are like Azula. They're better off here. You leave them to Long Feng's care and I'll go peaceably."

She stared at him as she thought over his request. Finally she nodded her head in reply.

"Alright then I'll do it." He said in a whisper.

"What Zuko; I didn't catch that." She teased.

"I said yes! I'll join you. I'll help you bring Aang back to the Fire Nation."

"See that wasn't so hard. All you needed was the proper motivation."

He looked away. His hopeful feelings of the previous evening were gone. He had no choice but to agree to her plan. Still his mind raced as he thought of a way to turn the tables in his favor again. Somehow he would have to find a way to let Katara know that he was being forced into this. He needed her to get Yuki and Akio safely away from the city and the Dai Li's watchful eye. Leaving them to Long Feng was the only solution he could come up with. If hey could find Uncle, maybe they would find a way to escape and rescue Aang.

"Well then," she beamed, "shall we go meet your friends so that you can stab them in the back!" she laughed.

He looked up at her. "You will keep to your end of the bargain won't you?"

"Of course I will dumb, dumb. Have I ever given you a reason before to not trust me?"

* * *

**A.N.** _**This chapter is dedicated to Sareon who left a wonderful review for me today and motivated me to try and get this story going again.**_

Much thanks to all the others who encouraged me as well to get back on track - some more pushy than others - but I still appreciated the reviews.

I would like to say that just life put this story on hold, but I would be lying. I got involved in writing Cast Me Gently into Morning while still writing Walls, and the response to that story was tremendous (for me at least). I enjoyed all the feedback and kept up with that story instead. This story has never gotten much response, so it is very hard to judge whether people are enjoying it or not. To me no response means no good. So I lose my motivation quickly if I don't hear from people.

Now I'm not saying review or else - because it bothers me when authors put ultimatums to their updates. Still I can see where they are coming from - writing is time consuming and it's nice to get feedback. So please drop me a line if you are still interested in the story. I will try to update more frequently.

I apologize for the long wait - and if you are still reading - many thanks for taking the time.


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**A Time to Act**

They walked the distance to Long Feng's study in silence. Azula kept the pace brisk. The smug look of satisfaction on her face told of the victory that was soon to be hers. Behind her strode her childhood friends Mai and Ty Lee. They had met up with the siblings right before they left to meet with the Earth King's adviser. Apparently aware of the situation, they were ready to play their part in the Avatar's capture. Beside her the key to her success, her brother, was quietly contemplating his next move. Zuko hated that he would have to betray Uncle, but he saw no other way out of this mess. He hoped to find some way to convey to Katara that his actions were not of his choosing; that he still loved her and believed in their cause. But with each step he seemed to move further and further away from a happy solution.

They stopped suddenly in front of two huge doors. This was it. Beyond those doors would be Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka. They would be expecting an audience with a king that would help them in their plans to win the war, but instead they were about to be delivered up to a princess who would bring them defeat.

"Just a reminder before we enter Zuzu," his sister spoke in a hushed tone. "The lives of those two children whom you have grown so attached to depend on whether or not you can make this betrayal seem believable, so don't try anything foolish. Just follow my lead once we are inside. The goal is to incapacitate the Avatar. If you give your friends any reason to trust you, any reason to resist, they could end up with a far worse fate than imprisonment. Do I make myself clear?"

He could feel his teeth grinding together as his jaw clenched tightly. Willing himself to relax, he replied, "Crystal clear."

"That's a good brother." She said in a slippery voice. Turning to the Dai Li agents that were escorting them she said, "We're ready to enter."

* * *

Katara had felt an uneasy tension as they were led through the halls of the palace. They were about to finally meet with the Earth King. This was what they had planned to do since the encounter with Wan Shi Tong in the Spirit Library, but now that they were about to fulfill their mission she found that she was afraid. The previous night's sleep had done nothing to calm her mounting fears and anxieties that this was somehow going to bring them more trouble than good.

With these troubling thoughts on her mind they had been led into the palace library. There by the fire stood Long Feng. As they approached he turned and greeted them with a smile. "Ah, I see that my guests have finally arrived. I trust that you all had a good night's rest and are ready to face the day?"

"We've been ready for quite some time now!" Sokka blurted out and Katara cringed as Long Feng's pleasant appearance faded.

"I see that you are still having trouble working on your manners. But none the less it is time for your audience. Hopefully you can hold your tongue better in the presence of royalty."

With that he nodded his head towards the guard at the door. One of them turned and spoke to someone and then returned to his position. After a moment three Dai Li agents entered the room. Behind them were four figures followed by even more men. Something about this wasn't right she thought, and on instinct she uncapped her water skin just in case things went wrong. She let out a gasp when she caught sight of the royals that Long Feng had been referring to. Standing in front of them were Zuko and Azula. Behind them were the princess' friends.

"You have got to be kidding me." She heard Sokka say in disbelief.

"You were expecting an audience with royalty, were you not?' asked Long Feng in a rather smug tone.

"The Earth King yes, not Princess Azula. I mean are you crazy, her father is the Fire Lord, you know, the guy that's set on dominating the entire planet. Teaming up with her is only going to be bad news for the Earth Kingdom, let alone the rest of the world." Sokka replied exasperated.

"The rest of the world is not my concern, only Ba Sing Se, and the princess has generously agreed to leave the city to me in exchange for your friend here." Long Feng replied as he nodded towards Aang.

"Unbelievable! This all comes down to maintaining your control over the city? You're that power hungry that you would sacrifice the rest of the kingdom to the Fire Nation?" He snapped back.

"Ah, spoken like the peasant that you are." Azula interrupted. "Only someone who has never experienced the heady thrill of controlling others could make such a naive statement. What is war about if not to gain or maintain dominance over other people? Long Feng has lived with power for too long to just throw it away because of some idiotic plan thought up by some children to bring down the mightiest nation in the world!"

Moving closer to Sokka she continued, "You would be amazed to know the depths that some people would go to maintain their position of authority. Take my brother for example. He was willing to chase the Avatar all over the world just for a chance to regain his honor and restore his place as next in line to the throne."

"But he's changed." Katara defended Zuko. "He joined up with us. He's on our side now. He realizes just how corrupt the Fire Nation has become."

"Oh has he?" Azula sneered as she turned her gaze to Katara. "I think you would be surprised to know that my brother has had a change of heart. I guess being kept in the dark about the true nature of your plans was a little too much for him. Isn't that right Zuko?"

Katara stared at the prince. She took in his appearance from the filthy clothes to the various bruises and cuts that marred his face. He looked so worn out, but there was something else there; something that made her blood go cold. He was angry. She could see it in his eyes. Once again she regretted not including him in their plans from the beginning. Now she realized that they were all going to pay dearly for that mistake.

Looking up Zuko said in a soft but heated voice, "You shouldn't have lied to me."

"We never lied to you." Sokka blurted out.

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I was willing to turn my back on everything, but it wasn't enough for you!" Zuko yelled in return.

"Well can you blame us? I mean first chance you get you're back with you're sister."

"Sokka," Katara cut in, "Stop it. You don't know that he's with her..."

"Please Katara, he just admitted to being on her side. What more do you need to hear."

"He never said that." She replied still clinging to hope that Zuko could see through his sister's evil plan.

"I think he did." Azula said condescendingly.

Anger rushed through her and she turned to the princess and yelled, "I didn't ask for your input here, so just shut your mouth for one moment and let your brother talk!"

Beside her Sokka tensed at her outburst. Next to him she heard Toph snicker. Azula though was not amused, but Katara didn't care. All she wanted was to hear from Zuko that his sister was lying; that he was still on their side.

"Zuko," she pleaded, "Tell me that you haven't joined Azula."

Looking directly into her eyes he said calmly, "You said that you would never do anything that would harm my nation or its citizens. You promised me that we could work out a more peaceful solution if possible. But all this time you were planning to invade the Fire Nation when its people were at their weakest. You lied to me about the eclipse..." at that he glanced away and said in a voice made hoarse by emotion, "maybe it all was a lie..."

Without a care for those around her she walked over to Zuko, and placing her hand on his face, forced him to look at her. "Don't say that. You know that's not true..."

"I don't know what the truth is anymore." He shouted as he removed her hand from his face.

"Zuko you're a part of our group. We are working to bring about peace..."

"Are we, working together I mean, because I don't feel included in your little team. And that's not just because I've been forced to live in the lower ring with all the other pathetic refugees. I have never truly felt included because in the end I will always be the Fire Lord's son, and that's too big an obstacle for all of you to overlook."

"Now you're the one lying." She said in a whisper.

"No Katara, it's the truth. And to be honest I am tired of denying that. I am the Prince of the Fire Nation, and I am sick of hiding from who I am. It is my destiny to lead my nation, not to hide away in some tea shop in Ba Sing Se waiting for the Avatar to make his move. Azula has offered me a chance to return home and I am ready to take it."

She couldn't help the look of horror that passed over her face at his words. Slowly backing away from him she said, "You're lying. I know you don't mean that."

For a moment she saw a look of sadness pass over his features, and then just as quickly it was gone, replaced by the cocky grin that he used to wear when he was chasing them around the world. "You think you know me so well, but you don't. I'm not the hero you make me out to be Katara. I'm just a prince looking to take his place on the throne of his country when the time is right; nothing more."

She continued to shake her head as she moved away from him. Tears fell from her eyes at his words, but she refused to wipe them away. He was lying, to her and to himself. She had seen a noble side to him. He had sacrificed his life for her only a month earlier, and she refused to believe that it had all been some sort of act. She couldn't have been so wrong about him.

"Well I guess that answers that." Azula spoke into the silence that had fallen over them. "My brother has finally come around. I guess the only thing left to do is take the Avatar and leave for home."

* * *

Zuko watched as Katara backed away from him. He had played his part as Azula had commanded, and by the tears streaming down Katara's face he knew that he had done a good job. Still the pain in his chest was overwhelming. He hated to hurt her, but it had to be done. In an ideal world they would have left Ba Sing Se together, with their fledgling love intact. But that wasn't how it would be. He had feared that he would lose her when this journey into the city began, and now those fears had come to pass. It was all he could do just to keep his emotions buried and continue to play the betrayer that his sister had forced him to become. The knowledge that her life, as well as many others, depended upon his actions was the only thing that kept him focused.

Azula's gloating voice broke him from his thoughts. "Thank you, Long Feng, for your generosity over the past few days; it shall not be overlooked by the Fire Lord. Now though, we should be on our way."

"You can't have Aang!" Sokka shouted. "We won't let you take him."

"Oh really," Azula drawled. "And how do you suppose to stop me?"

Sokka immediately assumed an offensive stance and prepared to fight, but in an instant everything fell apart. In all the distractions from earlier Zuko had failed to notice Azula's friends moving into position, and apparently so had the others. Quick as a flash Ty Lee appeared behind Toph, and with a few well placed jabs, had managed to block her chi before the earthbender could even react. The impact of the punches made Toph sway on her feet. Sokka instinctively reached out to steady her, which left him defenseless to any attacks aimed in his direction.

But it wasn't Sokka that was the target. As Toph fought to regain her balance, Mai came up behind Katara and placed a blade against the waterbender's throat. Zuko stiffened slightly at the unexpected attack, but willed himself to relax. Aang though showed no restraint, and as soon as the threat was made, began to react aggressively. Mai responded by drawing the blade deeper against Katara's neck. It was only when a thin line of blood appeared on her skin that Aang stopped.

"I don't think Mai needs much incentive to harm your friend." Azula taunted. "In fact she's been itching for a rematch since our last encounter."

At her words Aang dropped his staff to the ground at his feet, and brought his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you win, just let Katara go."

Azula smiled at the boy's actions and replied, "How touching. It seems to me that you care more about the waterbender than my brother does." She turned her gaze to Katara and said, "Like I said the last time we met, it looks like you made the wrong choice. Not that it matters at this point." Without taking her eyes from Katara she continued, "Zuko I need your help securing the boy for our journey home."

Reluctantly he stepped forward until he stood beside her once again. Reaching inside her tunic she pulled out a small envelope. "We wouldn't want you going into the Avatar State while you're with us." She directed towards Aang. Opening the envelope she said to Zuko, "Open your hand." He held out his palm to her and she poured the contents of the envelope into it. He stared at the fine, brown dust in his hand as she continued, "Looks pretty harmless, doesn't it? But if you add a little heat to it, it creates a smoke that can knock out a hippo cow in one whiff. Of course the boy is much smaller than that, so go a little easy on him."

Zuko stared at the powder in his hand and then at Aang. He hated to do this, but it was necessary. He walked over and stood in front of Aang. Their gazes locked in the silence that had filled the air.

And then Katara's voice broke through the quiet as she pleaded with him once more, "Zuko please don't do this. You've changed, I know you have. You don't need to do as she says. You're not that person anymore; the one who needed to capture Aang to prove that he had honor. You've seen the terrible wrongs committed by the Fire Nation, and you know that this war has to stop. There is a good in you; a good that your sister can never understand and it's that good that will always make you stronger than her and she knows it. Zuko please don't turn away from us."

Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to drown out what she was saying. Her words, her unwavering faith in him just made what he had to do harder. For a moment he questioned what he was doing, and then he saw the faces of Yuki and Akio smiling at him. They trusted him too. They believed that he would protect them and help them start a new life, safe from people like his sister.

Behind him he heard Azula say mockingly, "Zuko, are you going to do it or are you too _good_ for the task?"

No, he wasn't the good person that Katara envisioned him to be, but his sister was evil. She wouldn't hesitate to destroy Aang just as she wouldn't hesitate to kill Akio and condemn Yuki to a life of misery. The ugly truth was that he had no real choice in this. For now he would do as she said and hope for a chance to foil her plans later. Maybe for once the gods would give him some of her luck, but until then he would play along with her plans. He opened his eyes and slowly brought heat to the mixture in his hand until a smoke began to rise. He moved it to just under Aang's chin and said softly, "Holding your breath will just make things worse. I suggest you inhale deeply and get this over with quickly."

Aang glared at him, but inhaled the smoke as he was directed. Almost instantly he began to sway on his feet. Zuko snuffed out the burning powder, and reached for the Avatar as he fell back. He hadn't expected Aang to lose consciousness so easily, and it appeared that his sister shared his doubts because she was at his side immediately after the monk succumbed to the noxious smoke. Reaching out she raked one of her sharpened nails across his jaw line. The action drew blood, but Aang never flinched.

"Well I guess he really is out." She said simply. "Nice work Zuko. Glad to see you haven't changed that much." Turning to Mai she said, "You can let the water tribe girl go. We have what we came for."

Mai removed the blade from Katara's neck, and almost immediately a Dai Li agent appeared behind the waterbender and bound her wrists in stone. He heard Sokka and Toph grunt as well and assumed they too had been bond. He had never felt such a self loathing as at that moment. He hated what he had had to do, but it was necessary. Now all that was left was to get Aang and leave with Azula.

He grabbed Aang's staff from the floor with one hand, and with the other he shifted the monk and then placed him over his shoulder. Turning around his eyes made contact with Katara's. He could see the disappointment and the pain in her face. She had believed in him when no one else had, and he had let her down. As he walked by her he stopped, and in a whisper he spoke the truth that tugged at his heart since this all began, "Your biggest mistake was to believe in me. You should have listened to your brother that day that you rescued me. You should have left me to die. It would have been better for all of us."

Staring back at him she asked, "What does she have on you Zuko?"

He stiffened and said, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Azula, "she whispered so slightly that he almost couldn't hear her. "She must have something to make you do this."

His eyes grew wide at her remark and he said, "Sometimes remembering what really is important is all it takes. Azula knows what motivates me and all she needed to do was remind me of it."

Katara stared at him for a moment longer and then looked away. As she did so Mai's face came into view. She locked her gaze with his and for a moment he thought he saw disappointment there, and then it was gone, replaced by her usual bored expression. Silently she fell in step beside him and they walked over to where Azula stood with Long Feng. They were discussing the fate of Sokka, Toph, and Katara when he approached.

"I take it you have somewhere suitable to keep these three?" She asked the advisor.

"Ah yes, out on Lake Laogai we have a wonderful facility to deal with trouble makers such as these. The peaceful setting is enough to make one forget all about the issues that they may have had with the government here in Ba Sing Se. In fact after they've served their time there they will have forgotten all about the war or ever having known the Avatar."

Zuko couldn't help but react to the man's statement. "What do you mean by that?"

It was Azula though who answered. "Oh come on Zuko are you really that thick? He's talking about brainwashing them. Actually I find the whole thing utterly fascinating. Imagine being able to erase a person's memory. I would think that you would be happy about this. In a short time your little girlfriend will forget all about your betrayal today."

Zuko felt sick to his stomach. How could Katara possibly escape or help Akio and Yuki, if she couldn't even remember them or her own past. The gods definitely were showering good fortune upon his sister today, but that was no surprise. Things always went her way.

Beside him she continued with Long Feng, "Of course my uncle is living in the lower ring. You know where to find him, and I am sure that you will find an end suitable for the Dragon of the West."

"As an enemy of our great city his punishment will be swift and just."

"You can't do that!" Zuko blurted out.

"I think he can Zuko. He is, after all, in charge here." She replied snidely. Then to Long Feng she said, "If you could do me one favor, please let my uncle know that it was Zuko who betrayed him. I would hate for him to go to his grave not knowing who was responsible for turning him in."

Long Feng smiled and replied in an oily voice, "It would be my pleasure."

Zuko stood speechless. His world was falling down around him and there was nothing he could do about it. A feeling of numbness crept throughout his body as everything began to sink in. This time he had really messed things up, and he saw absolutely no way out of it. Praying for a miracle, but expecting none, he followed his sister out of the palace.

* * *

**A.N. **I'm not too sure about this chapter. There was a lot that needed to be said, but I wasn't sure if it came out right. The next chapter will explain a little better Zuko's feelings about everything (though he was acting he was also addressing real fears and aggravations).

Originally I envisioned this story going in one direction, but after the long break from it I found that it just wasn't going to work the way I originally planned. As Season III gave a little more insight into certain characters I found my vision changing. Though it still follows the same idea, parts will be sightly different. So I am sort of staring over again.

Anyways, I hope you like it and I will try to write more soon. Thanks to those who reviewed (Especially rick who gave a wonderful,but _anonymous_ review so I couldn't respond with a thank you). Please let me know how you liked this one!


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not Avatar or any of its characters._

**A Lucky Break**

"_Holding your breath will just make things worse. I suggest you inhale deeply and get this over with quickly."_

"_...they will have forgotten all about the war or ever having known the Avatar."_

"_...please let my uncle know that it was Zuko who betrayed him. I would hate for him to go to his grave not knowing who was responsible for turning him in."_

The disjointed phrases floated through Aang's mind as he struggled against the drug induced fog that was clouding his brain. He had no concept of time, or how long he had been asleep, if even at all. He remembered trying not to inhale too deeply as Zuko placed the noxious gas near his face, but he must not have done too good a job because at some point he had blacked out. Now the drug was wearing off and his mind was slowly starting to clear, but his body was lethargic and unresponsive to his command that it move. Unable to even open his eyes he simply lay still and listened to the sounds around him.

He could tell that he was being carried. Whoever was holding him remained silent, though around him he could hear muffled voices; female voices. And then suddenly even those voices grew silent and the person carrying him stopped.

"Place him in the storage compartment in the back of the carriage, Zuko. And don't forget to secure him well with the rope. We wouldn't want to have him wake up and try to escape."

He felt Zuko lower him into the compartment, and as his body made contact with the hard surface he found he was able to muster enough energy to open his eyes. All he could see was the wooden walls of the box that he had been laid in. He could feel his wrists being bound by rope, and then his ankles in turn.

"Just like old times." He thought. Behind him the hands tying him stilled. Had he spoken out loud? Had Azula heard as well?

Suddenly he found himself being rolled over and came face to face with Zuko. His expression was hard to read, and for a moment Aang thought he had just blown any element of surprise that he might have had. It was then that the prince began to smile. It wasn't one of his smug smiles from their earlier encounters, but rather one full of relief.

Still holding Aang's gaze he said to his sister who was already inside the carriage, "Didn't you say this stuff could knock out a hippo cow? You don't really think he'll wake up during the trip do you?"

In a condescending voice she replied, "If you administered it correctly, he should be out long enough for us to board our ship and bind him in chains for the voyage home. Really you shouldn't be so skittish."

This caused Zuko's grin to grow even wider, and Aang wondered just what he was thinking, when Azula called out again. "Are you done tying him up. I would like to get out of here today!"

"Yeah," the prince replied, "I'm almost done." With that Zuko began to loosen the rope around Aang's hands and feet. When he finished he said, "That should do it."

He then leaned in close to Aang and whispered, "Be ready." At that he backed away and closed the lid. Aang could hear the prince secure it and then walk away. After a moment the carriage shifted slightly as Zuko climbed in. Before he barely had enough time to sit down they were moving.

Aang lay there confused. Hadn't Zuko switched sides? Didn't he just betray them? Why did he now seem to help him? And what had he meant by 'be ready'? Be ready for what – a chance to escape? Could Zuko be as much at Azula's mercy as the rest of them? He sure hoped that the prince had a plan, and more importantly that he would be physically up to the task when the time came.

* * *

The young soldier brought his prison wagon to a halt. Stepping down he walked over to the guards positioned outside the gates to the upper tier of Ba Sing Se. He flashed an anxious smile at them and said, "I've got some prisoners here. My superior told me to bring them to the palace. He said they have a jail there to hold people until the Dai Li decide what to do with them."

One of the guards gave him a look, and then rolling his eyes said, "You must be new here. The palace prison is only for political prisoners, and even then they don't stay too long."

"Ok, then where am I supposed to take these guys?"

The other guard gave him a shove as he walked by and said in an irritated voice, "Depends on what you've got here?" He then opened the door to the wagon and looked inside. Three faces stared back at him; two rather young, maybe still teenagers, and the other a really old guy. "So what's the story?"

"Well, the two young guys have been stirring up trouble in the lower ring of the city. They've been talking about the war, and telling people that the Dai Li are keeping them suppressed." He then lowered his voice and continued, "They claim that the old guy is a firebender. A military general at that! Can you believe it? Like any firebenders could get into this city."

The guard laughed at that said, "There hasn't been a firebender in here in over a hundred years. These walls do a pretty good job of keeping the scum out."

"You'll get no argument from me there." The young soldier agreed.

"So then, why is the old guy here? Last I heard it wasn't a crime to look like you're Fire Nation." The first guard asked in a patronizing tone.

"Well he kind of got into a fight with these two. They demolished a tea house and injured a few people in the process."

"The old, fat guy? I bet the only thing he could put a hurt to would be a platter full of roast chicken pig!" the other guard said and laughed.

"Actually I prefer duck." The old man spoke out.

"Shut up old man!" one of the teens shouted. "No one cares what you want."

"You should respect your elders more." The old man replied.

"I don't have respect for any one from the Fire Nation!"

"Enough! Both of you shut up!" yelled the soldier responsible for them. He then turned to the others and shaking his head said, "It's been like this the whole trip up here."

"You know there's this trick you can do with a piece a cloth," began the snobbish guard, "You shove it in their mouths and tie it tight; keeps them real quiet."

The soldier glared at him for a brief moment and then said to his partner, "So what am I supposed to do with them?"

"You'll need to take them to Lake Laogai."

"Lake Laogai?"

"Don't they teach you newbie's anything at orientation?"

The soldier shrugged his shoulders and smiled weakly.

"Unbelievable!" the first guard yelled. "Lake Laogai is a Dai Li prison out in the country. People are sent there to get a _change of attitude_. You go in a dissenter, you come out a patriot."

The other guard whispered, "They mess with your mind."

The young soldier's eyes grew wide at that statement. But the next words uttered by the guard took his breath away.

"I heard that the Dai Li just took three such trouble makers away this morning. They claimed they were with the Avatar. All they really wanted to do was spread anarchy through the city. Don't these teens have anything better to do with their time than stir up trouble? Really, when I was their age I was already in the army..."

"Too much information Chan." The other guard said. Turning again to the soldier he said. "If you hurry you may be able to catch up with them before they get to Lake Laogai. They can take these guys off your hands."

"Thanks." He replied. Closing the doors to the carriage he continued, "It would be nice to get back home before sundown."

He climbed back onto his ostrich horse and started of in the direction that the guard had instructed him. When he was out of the populated areas of the upper ring he pulled over and dismounted again. Going to the back of the carriage he opened the doors and looked inside. "I guess we know where we need to go. I'm not really looking forward to a battle with the Dai Li though."

"The Dai Li is not what worries me," responded the old man. "Those guards only mention three teens, which leads me to wonder which three teens were captured, and what happened to the other two."

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Said the boy beside him. Brandishing his twin hooks he smiled and continued, "I say we get moving quickly and take these guys down before they know what hit them!"

"I agree," said the soldier. Turning to the old man he said, "You're the general. I take it that you've already got a plan in mind?"

The old man smiled and handing the soldier a blue mask he said, "It will involve great stealth and quick reflexes."

* * *

The ride to Lake Laogai was quiet. The three teens chained in the back of the prison wagon were in a shocked silence. The events of the morning were not what they had expected, and Katara couldn't get over the pain in her chest from Zuko's betrayal and Aang's capture.

Sokka was the first to speak. Angrily he said, "I can't believe that we fell for Zuko's act. I should have trusted my instincts when we first came across him, then none of this would have happened."

_Your biggest mistake was to believe in me. You should have listened to your brother that day that you rescued me. You should have left me to die. It would have been better for all of us._

No, she refused to give into her doubts and fears. Turning to Sokka she said, "Azula set him up. I know she did. He wouldn't betray us like that."

"Katara he just did. Face it your boyfriend is a lying scumbag who was waiting for the right moment to grab Aang and run home to daddy."

She was about to respond when Toph interrupted, "Actually Sokka I've gotta agree with Katara, I think he was set up."

"Oh come on Toph you were there. You saw what happened." He paused for a moment and then continued awkwardly, "I mean you could sense what was going on..."

"Exactly Sokka, and that's why I agree with Katara. His heartbeat was going a mile a minute from the moment he entered the room. Something had him bothered."

"Ok, so maybe he was anxious about betraying us after we befriended him..."

"No, that's not it at all. I mean he was anxious, but I believe it was for a different reason. Before I got blocked by the circus freak, I could sense that he was lying, well not completely lying, I mean he was telling the truth too, but it was all mixed up."

"Toph that makes absolutely no sense at all; either he was lying, or he wasn't. Make up your mind."

"Think about it Sokka, we all know that Zuko is a horrible liar. So what if he had to lie in order to convince us that he was on Azula's side? He would have to be very persuasive. He would have to believe what he was saying as well. He would have to speak the truth."

"Once again you're making absolutely no sense. If he was telling the truth, he couldn't be lying." Sokka said in an exasperated tone.

Suddenly Toph's line of reasoning became very clear to Katara. Eagerly she said, "No Sokka, I think I get what she's saying. He was _lying_ about joining his sister, but the reasons he gave us for switching sides, our lack of tust in him and refusal to tell him about the eclipse, that was the _truth_. I think he really did feel that we betrayed him by not confiding in him about the eclipse. I think he used that pain to make his lies seem more real."

"Do you hear yourself Katara? You are grasping at straws. Zuko betrayed us. Maybe the fact that we kept the eclipse a secret hurt his feelings, but it doesn't change the fact that he helped Azula capture Aang."

"No Sokka, I refuse to believe that he did it willingly. She had to have something that she was using to force his hand."

"Well whether he did it willingly or not, Aang is on his way to the Fire Nation, and we're off to some Dai Li prison where they plan to brainwash us. This situation couldn't get much worse. In fact it would take nothing short of a miracle to get us out of this one."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when the wagon gave a jerk and then froze in place. Suddenly the sounds of fighting erupted all around them.

"What was that about a miracle?" Toph replied with a grin.

* * *

**A.N.** Sorry for the delay in the update. I got a nasty summer cold that left me wanting do nothing but sleep. But the story was never far from my mind, and I spent that time fine tuning the direction that I want to take it over the next few chapters.

This chapter was primarily a setup for the real action. I guess Zuko deserved a little luck on his side. I envisioned a lot more to be said in the conversation beween Katara, Sokka, and Toph, but in the end I think short and sweet conveyed the point. I hope you agree.

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. Hope to hear from you again in regards to this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own Avatar orany of its characters._

**Unexpected Friends**

The four fire nation teens rode in silence for some time. Aang lay still in the storage compartment of the carriage. The last thing he wanted to do was give himself away to Azula. Now that his mind was clearing of the gas that Zuko had administered earlier, he was becoming more aware that things were not as they had seemed back at the palace. Zuko apparently was not on Azula's side as he had earlier thought, and Aang hoped that the prince had a plan of escape in mind.

From the carriage he began to hear voices. They were a little muffled at first, but when he focused hard he could make out what was being said.

"That sure was a clever plan you came up with Azula. Once again you pulled it off brilliantly," said one of the girls excitedly.

"Yes it was quite the clever plan, Ty Lee." Said Azula. "Of course it would never have worked so well if not for my brother's surprisingly good performance."

"Performance?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Well Zuko was a rather reluctant player in our little drama earlier, but he managed to act rather well when he had to." Azula said rather smugly.

"Wow, you were acting Zuko? That was amazing! I never knew you were so good. You know I bet you could join up with that acting troupe that used to put on all those plays back on Ember Island."

"Really Ty Lee, those guys were horrible. They couldn't act and they always butchered the stories that they were presenting." The third girl said in a rather bored tone.

"Mai's right, and besides performing in some traveling acting group is beneath our royal standing. Zuko has humiliated himself enough over the past three years. I don't think he would want to embarrass our family any further by joining up with the likes of those people."

"There is nothing wrong with performing in front of people." Ty Lee responded, a little hurt.

"Oh Ty Lee, joining the circus was fine for someone like you. You have a free spirit and no real responsibilities. But Zuko is the Fire Prince. It would never do for him to parade around with a bunch of common folk putting on plays. It's bad enough that he was serving tea in the filthiest area of Ba Sing Se. Now it's time for him to regain a little of his lost dignity, if that is at all possible anymore."

The girls grew quiet at Azula's statement and Aang was surprised that Zuko remained silent. The prince was always so quick to react to criticism. Why wasn't he reacting to Azula's taunts?

After a moment Ty Lee spoke up again. "Well I still think Zuko was very convincing."

"Yes, I have to admit that he was." Azula responded. "You were acting weren't you Zuzu? I mean all that carrying on about your friends betraying you and never truly accepting you; that was all part of the performance wasn't it?"

Zuko remained unresponsive. This brought a slight chuckle from the princess. "Oh really Zuko, you didn't honestly believe that those children had accepted you into their little group. We went over this earlier. You are the enemy; always were and always will be. I thought you understood that. If they had trusted you they would have let you in on their plans a long time ago." This brought an even deeper laugh from Azula. "And to think that you were willing to sacrifice your life for that waterbender when we last met. Sometimes I am amazed at how gullible you are..."

"Cut it out Azula!" Mai interuppted.

Azula's voice took on a stunned tone. "What did you say Mai?"

"I said cut it out. Leave him alone. It's obvious that he feels bad about everything. Why do you have to rub it in?"

Azula was quiet for a moment and when she spoke again Aang could hear the malice in her voice. "How dare you talk to me like that Mai. Have you forgotten your place!"

"How could I?" Mai said, he voice giving away her feelings.

"Speaking like that to a royal could be seen as treasonous. Do you question my authority?"

"No Azula." Mai responded. And then in a quieter voice she continued in her usual monotone, "What I meant to say was 'could you please stop teasing Zuko'. It's obvious that he's distraught."

"And it's obvious to me that you are letting your feelings for my brother influence your actions." She was quiet for a moment and then continued on. "Honestly Mai I have never understood what you see in him. I suppose he could be considered quite handsome, at least before the agni kai, but he's weak and idealistic. I would think that you would want someone more practical, with more of a backbone."

"Enough Azula!" Zuko growled. Aang could tell from his voice that he was barely controlling his anger. "Mai is your friend. You could at least try to treat her with some respect and kindness."

"I don't think I need advice on how to treat my friends from you. After all it's not like you've ever really had any real friends in your life. Oh and don't bother counting the Avatar and his friends because we both know that they never cared about you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Azula. You can't even begin to comprehend what it means to be a true friend or to have true friends. The only reason Mai and Ty Lee hang around you is because they fear you. Deep down I doubt that they even like you any more."

"And your friends do? Really Zuko, you just betrayed them. The Avatar is our prisoner and the others are headed off to Lake Laogai to have their brains scrambled. I don't think any of them would consider you their friend at this point."

"I didn't willingly betray them!"

"I don't see that that really makes a difference Zuzu."

"You forced my hand."

"Not that again." Azula said sounding a slight bit annoyed.

"Um Azula," Ty Lee peeped, "What does he mean that you forced his hand?"

Azula let out an exasperated sigh and said, "He's referring to these two filthy, little Earth Kingdom children that he took under his wing during his time in Ba Sing Se..."

"Aah you were playing big brother to some refugee children? That is so sweet." Ty Lee cooed.

"There is nothing sweet about it Ty Lee."

"Especially when you threatened to kill them if I didn't go along with your plans." Zuko said venomously.

Aang couldn't help but let out a gasp in horror. Luckily Ty Lee responded in exactly the same manner disguising his outburst. "Azula! You didn't really threaten their lives, did you?"

"Come on Ty Lee, I wasn't really going to kill them. I only told Zuko that so he would go along with my plans to capture the Avatar. In fact I never actually had the children in my possession..."

"What!" Zuko yelled. "You never held them prisoner?"

"No Zuko, I learned about them from Long Feng. It seems that his agents have been tailing you for quite some time now, and they discovered your little friends, and their secret."

"What secret?" Ty Lee asked intrigued.

"The little girl is a firebender. That must have been quite the shock Zuko?"

"Not really considering all the other atrocities Fire Nation soldiers have committed throughout the course of this war."

"Well going on the information the Dai Li gave me about your relationship with the children, it wasn't too hard to fabricate a lie that would require the least amount of proof to back it up. And of course you fell for it. Really Zuko, I keep thinking that you're going to catch on one of these days, but you are just as gullible now as you were when we were little."

"There's really nothing wrong with being a trusting person Azula." Ty Lee said. "In fact Zuko's aura was very unclouded when we were young. It wasn't until your mother left..."

"Shut up Ty Lee!" Azula snapped. "Trust in others is what has gotten Zuko into trouble most of his life." She laughed slightly and then asked, "Don't you ever get tired of people letting you down Zuzu?"

Zuko remained quiet.

"Ah, back to being sullen. Well just as well, I was getting tired of the conversation anyways." Azula said.

Once again the teens grew quiet. They rode in silence for the rest of the afternoon. Aang found it getting increasingly harder to stay awake. The swaying motions of the carriage were lulling him to sleep. Just when he was about to succumb he felt the carriage jerk violently and then stop.

From inside he heard Azula say, "I expected as much. Prepare yourselves, this battle is far from over."

Suddenly Aang heard a loud explosion that rocked the carriage. Noises erupted all around him, and it was obvious that some type of battle was going on. He pulled his hands from the loosened ropes that Zuko had left earlier, and prepared to break out of his prison. Before he could react though the lid was lifted from the storage trunk he was in, and a rather weary looking Zuko peered in.

Reaching in to take Aang's hand Zuko yelled, "It's the Dai Li! I guess long Feng wasn't as trusting of Azula as me." Aang stood and Zuko thrust his glider into his hands. "Here take this and get out of here."

"You're coming with me aren't you?" Aang yelled back.

Zuko shook his head. "There isn't time. You need to catch up to the others before they get to Lake Laogai. I'll just slow you down."

"I'm not going to leave you behind!"

"Yes you are!" Zuko yelled back. "Please Aang, I need you to find them and get them somewhere safe."

"We'll come back for you..."

"No Aang! Take my Uncle and Akio and Yuki too, and get as far away from this place as you can."

"No..."

"Promise me Aang."

"I can't..."

"Do it!"

Time was running out. Aang knew that Zuko would never give in. "Fine, I promise."

And with that he took off on his glider. His only solace was that Zuko really did trust people too easily. Aang had no intention of abandoning his friend or honoring his promise. As soon as he freed Katara, Sokka, and Toph he would be back for Zuko.

* * *

Katara listened to the sounds of people fighting outside of their prison wagon. She couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear loud explosions that reminded her of firebending. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought to herself that maybe Zuko had come back for them, but her practical side reminded her that he was on his way to the Fire Nation with Aang and Azula. Even if he was bluffing earlier, it would be pretty hard to escape from the princesses' clutches.

"Ok do either of you two have any friends in Ba Sing Se that we don't know about?" Sokka wondered out loud. "Toph, can you sense anything at all?"

"The wagon is made of wood, Sokka. I'm pretty much as clueless as you."

"Well that makes me feel better." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm just doing my best to help any way I can." She replied.

Suddenly it grew very quiet. "Well either the Dai Li just got their butts kicked soundly, or our rescue attempt ended in failure." Sokka lamented.

"Let's hope for the first option." Toph replied.

From outside the door to the wagon, Katara could hear the sound of someone fumbling with the lock.

"Here, let me do it," came a familiar voice. A loud clang of metal on metal sounded through their prison. The door then swung open and Katara caught a glimpse of one of their rescuers.

"Jet!" she hissed.

"The one and only." He replied with a touch of cockiness to his voice.

"What are you doing... how did you know..." she sputtered.

"Save it for later Katara. I just want to get out of here." Toph stated in a matter of fact tone.

Katara still sat staring, her mouth open like a fish gasping for air. Jet extended his hand, "Here let me help you down."

"Our hands are bond in metal cuffs." She said irritated by his presence there.

"Well I can take care of that. Turn around."

She did as he said and he sliced through her cuffs with his blade as if they were made of butter. Instinctively she started to massage her wrist to get the circulation going again.

"Ready to accept my offer now?" he asked.

She withdrew her hand and stated heatedly, "I can get down by myself thank you!"

He stepped back and she moved to get out of the wagon. Her legs though were still stiff from her confinement and she ended up tripping over her own feet and started to fall. A hand shot out and caught her and she fell right into the arms of the Blue Spirit.

"Zuko?" she asked a little breathless as her heart began to speed up again.

Holding her steady with one hand, the boy in question removed the mask with the other. As he pulled it away from his face she felt utter disappointment wash over her. He was not Zuko, just some other teen close to his age, but for some reason he looked very familiar to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Keiji. I'm an Earth Kingdom soldier. You... ah... healed me about six weeks ago... after I had a run in with the Fire Princess..."

Recognition dawned on her. Of course, now she remembered him, but what was he doing here?

"Why are you dressed like the Blue Spirit?" she asked.

"I thought it would be better for him to hide his identity in a battle against the Dai Li. After all he still works for the city." Iroh said with a slight chuckle.

She turned and spotted Zuko's uncle a few feet to the side of her. Stepping away from Keiji she ran to the old man and gave him a fierce hug. He held her tightly and spoke soothingly to her, "It's alright Katara. You're safe now. Everything is going to be ok."

His words of comfort caused all the pain that she had been holding back to flow to the surface. Crying she said, "Zuko went with Azula. She has Aang as well..."

"My nephew is Azula's prisoner?"

"More like her accomplice." Sokka butted in. "He betrayed us. Azula offered him a chance to return home and he took it. They knocked out Aang and are taking him back to the Fire Lord."

"I thought you said that he was on our side?" Came Jet's accusing voice from behind her.

Breaking from Iroh's embrace, she turned quickly and pointing her finger in his face said, "Don't you dare talk about betrayal Jet! After what you did to me and Aang you're lucky I don't drive an ice dagger through your heart."

"Whoa back off Katara." Toph said as she placed a hand on Katara's arm. "He did just help rescue us."

"I don't care. Zuko is not a traitor." She replied.

"I know," Toph said calmly, "but they don't."

"I'm confused." Iroh began and looked to Sokka, "the girls say Zuko didn't betray you, but you insist that he did."

"The girls think that Azula forced him to turn on us. They have this notion that she was holding something over his head. But really, what else could there be? I mean Katara was right there, and you obviously were running about free..."

"I don't know Sokka. I find it hard to believe that he would take up with Azula. In fact we were planning on leaving Ba Sing Se this very morning, but then Zuko was captured by the Dai Li..."

"What do you mean, leaving this morning?" Katara asked.

"Our fears about the Dai Li were correct. They had been keeping an eye on us. This week things became too dangerous for us to stay any longer. Quite by accident Zuko discovered that Yuki, Akio's sister, could firebend. He feared for her safety if anyone found out, so we decided to take the children and their mother and leave Ba Sing Se. There was a family who helped us before when I was ill, and we figured that we could leave the children with them and then meet up with you in Omashu."

"But the Dai Li attacked Zuko and Akio last night," Keiji added. "They took Zuko away, but Akio managed to escape."

"There is no way that Zuko would leave Ba Sing se without those children." Iroh stated.

"Well he just did." Sokka replied.

"You know whether or not he turned on you or not, the fact still remains that Aang needs our help." Jet interrupted.

"I gotta agree with you there." Toph said. "But honestly, they have quite the lead over us and I don't know how we could possibly catch up."

"What about Appa?" Jet asked.

"Aang set Appa free this morning. He was afraid that if something happened the Dai Li would hurt the bison."

"Great!" Toph said. "Just use the bison whistle and call the big fluffy guy over here."

"Yeah, I'd do that if I had the whistle." Sokka replied.

"Katara?" Toph asked.

Katara shook her head. "Aang has the whistle."

"Well that's just great. We need Aang to call Appa, but we need Appa to rescue Aang. So now what do we do?" Toph asked.

"Do these things fly?" Sokka asked looking at the ostrich horses attached to the two wagons.

"I don't think so." Keiji responded.

"Then I guess we walk – really fast." Toph said.

They stood silently contemplating Toph's words when a shadow passed overhead. Looking up Katara exclaimed, "It's Aang! Look Sokka it's Aang."

They all looked up at the sky and watched as the airbender drew closer. Landing in their midst he bent over and took some deep breaths. He was immediately engulfed in a hug by his three friends.

"Hey Twinkle Toes it really is you!" Toph said as she hugged him ever tighter.

The reunion was a short one as Aang pulled back and said between gasps for air, "The Dai Li attacked... Zuko helped me escape... I tried to get him to come with me but he wouldn't..."

"What do you mean he wouldn't come with you?" Katara asked.

"I guess he wanted to stay with Azula." Sokka said.

"No Sokka, he was afraid that he would slow me down. He wanted me to get here to rescue you guys before the Dai Li brainwashed you."

"Well we need to go back for him." Katara said.

"He told me not to," Aang replied. "He said to rescue you guys, get his uncle, Akio, and Yuki, and leave Ba Sing Se."

"Akio and Yuki." Katara said more to herself. And then turning to Iroh, "He's still trying to get them out of the city."

"Azula told him that she would kill them if he didn't do what she said this morning. That's why he sided with her." Aang said.

"I can't believe that my niece would kill children." Iroh stated in a shocked voice.

"I can." Keiji said bitterly.

"I don't know, but in the end it was all a bluff. She didn't have the kids."

"That's because they're safely hidden away with Smellerbee." Jet replied.

"But Zuko didn't know that. He only found out when we were leaving the city." Aang informed them.

"We need to get to him as soon as possible." Iroh spoke up. "If he survives the Dai Li attack, he will still have to face Azula. Do you have the bison whistle?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I do." With that Aang took out the whistle and blew it.

"I think it's broken." Keiji said.

"No it's working just fine; trust me." Sokka said.

As they waited for Appa to arrive Iroh asked, "So are we all in this together?" Turning to Jet and Long Shot he said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know how you feel about the Fire Nation."

Jet smiled, "And miss a crack at the Fire Princess?"

Longshot nodded his assent as well.

Iroh turned to Keiji. "This isn't your battle. You can return to your old life and no one will be the wiser."

"This became my battle when the princess attacked my company. I've been itching for a chance to get back at her for six weeks now."

"Well I guess we're all in." Aang said. Above him Appa came into view. "I'm not sure what we'll find, but I do know that Azula won't be expecting us. Surprise should be on our side."

They loaded onto Appa as soon a he landed. Taking to the air, Katara hoped that they would make it in time. Who knew what Azula would do to Zuko for helping Aang escape. He would definitely need luck on his side, but more importantly he would need his friends.

* * *

**A.N.** I was originally going to wait to finish this story until after I wrote my 'final battle' fo Better Days, but this chapter came to me this morning and I went with it. So in between naps for the baby, taking dictation from my five year old for his robot books that he is creating, and packing my other son for camp, I managed to get this written. So if it seems a little disjointed you will know why. It is very frustrating to get in the groove with a chapter and then have to stop and pick it up later, but I really wanted to get this out of my head.

Originally none of this was in my story (except for Iroh and company rescuing Katara, Sokka, and Toph). I never envisioned Mai and Ty Lee having any real part in the story aside from being Azula's goons. But after watching TBR I started to see them differently. I like the changes they bring to the story, but honestly I now have no idea how I am going to end this(which means more chapters for me to write and you to read). I know that it will come to me, I only hope it does before I go back to work in August. After that I can promise nothing.

I want to thank all who have reviewed. This story gets more reviews per hit than 'Better Days' so maybe that has affected my desire to crank out this chapter first as well. Still, your imput is crucial. Hope you like it.


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**The Darkest Hour**

Zuko stood, his arms painfully held behind his back by two Fire Nation soldiers. Around him lay what remained of the Dai Li agents sent to kill the four teens and their captive. The earthbenders were either dead or too wounded to escape. Apparently his sister trusted Long Feng about as much as the advisor trusted her. From what he could gather she had soldiers in place long before she left the city, waiting for a signal to come to their princess' aide. As soon as the attack had begun she sent a blast high into the sky. Within moments the soldiers had arrived and the fighting was swayed in their favor.

Side by side he and Azula fought against the Dai Li, but as soon as the battle was over she had the soldiers take him into custody. Now he stood facing her, unable to defend himself from whatever she had planned. He would have laughed at her expression if the situation hadn't been so dire. In all his life he had never seen her so angry. But then he could never remember a time when anyone had gone against her wishes. Setting Aang free was the only thing he could do, but he felt deep in his soul that that move had probably cost him his life.

Glaring at him with hatred in her eyes she snarled, "You have always been such a disappointment to our father, but I don't think that even he would have thought you could betray your country in such a way as you did today."

"I'm trying to save our country." He returned.

"By setting the Avatar free? He is the only person that stands between us and total domination of the world!"

"More like total destruction." He countered. "This war was supposed to be about sharing our wealth and prosperity with the other nations, but all we have done is thrown the world out of balance and forced its people to their knees."

"And you have a problem with that?" She laughed. "Please Zuko; don't tell me that you bought all that stuff they taught us in history classes. This war has never been about spreading our wealth and good fortune. It has been about power and control. Sozen wanted to rule the world, but he died before his dream was ever realized. Now our father stands on the precipice of making that dream a reality, and all you can whine about is the need for peace. You are truly pathetic, and for your actions you will pay the ultimate price; right here, right now!"

"You don't have the authority to do such a thing." He yelled at her.

"I have all the authority. Our father said to use whatever means possible to stop you..."

"I don't think he meant that you could execute him." Mai's bored voice drawled from beside him.

Azula's face turned red with rage. Turning towards her friend she asked venomously, "What did you say Mai?"

"He's the Fire Prince, Azula. I don't think your father meant for you to execute him." Mai responded.

Barely controlling her anger, his sister screamed, "He is banished and he is a traitor! He is the lowest kind of scum. I would be doing my father a favor..."

"He's still your brother." Mai shot back.

"As if that should count for something? Please Mai; it was only a few short months ago that you were more than willing to sacrifice your own baby brother for the cause." Azula bitterly retorted.

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice. In fact I don't think you ever meant to exchange that crazy old king for Tom Tom. I could choose to fight you or trust that the Avatar's friends had slightly more compassion. I think I made the best choice for the circumstances."

"Well it seems as if you have made the wrong choice this time." Azula shot back. "What I don't understand is why now? Why are you willing to risk your safety – your life – to speak in my brother's defense?"

Zuko looked to Mai and noticed her blush at Azula's questions. His sister seemed to notice as well because she let out a laugh and baited the girl even more. "Oh this is really too much Mai. Don't tell me that you still harbor feelings for my brother? I thought you were smarter than that. I mean look at him Mai; he's been banished, he has no political future within the Fire Nation, and to top it off he has taken up with that Water Tribe peasant. Do you really want her leftovers Mai?" Pointing at Zuko, Azula continued, "He doesn't care about you. He never will. Why would you even think to stand up in his defense? All that will earn you is a death sentence as well. Is that what you want; to disgrace your family like he has disgraced mine?"

Mai looked down and Zuko was surprised to see that the normally stoic girl was having a hard time controlling her emotions. In a quiet voice he said, "She's right Mai." She looked up at him and he could see that his words only hurt her more. Trying to comfort her he continued, "You shouldn't defend me. I am a traitor to our nation, and I am so willingly if it means trying to bring peace to this world. You need to think about yourself and your family. Don't worry about me."

Mai looked away and he could hear Azula's laughter again. "You are such the noble one, aren't you Zuzu? But I wouldn't try to spare Mai's feelings. It's pretty obvious how you feel about her." She then looked to her friend, "I am willing to overlook this treachery Mai. You've obviously been under a lot of stress since we left New Ozai. Just follow my brother's advice and all is forgotten. What do you say?"

Mai looked to Zuko. He nodded his encouragement and she stiffened slightly. Her cool mask slid easily back into place and she spoke calmly to Azula, "Please forgive me princess. I seem to have forgotten my place."

Azula smiled and said, "Just don't forget it again. The next time I will not be so merciful.

Again Zuko noticed the girl go rigid, but she nodded her agreement to his sister's words and remained silent. Azula then turned her attention back on him. "I would rather not prolong this any longer. I officially charge you with the crime of treason for setting the Avatar free. The penalty for such a crime is death." She let out a slight smile and continued, "I'd like to say that I regret having to do this... but I don't!"

As soon as the words left her mouth she released a blast, aiming for his chest. He knew that he was helpless to stop the assault, and braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He heard the sound of metal on metal, and then watched dumbfounded as Azula's arm flew wide to the right. At almost the same moment the guards holding him let go of their tight grip on his arms. Seizing the opportunity he ducked down to avoid the wayward blast and rolled away from his captures. Coming to his feet he saw his sister turn towards Mai, and with a yell, shoot a blast of blue flame in her friend's direction. He reacted instantly, placing himself between Mai and the blast. This time he was in the position to defend himself, and easily blocked her attack.

"How sweet," Azula said as he assumed a defensive stance, "coming to the rescue again. Aren't you just the little hero, brother?"

"Mai is your friend..."

"Mai is a traitor!" she spat. Then looking to Mai she continued, "I said I would forgive you once, but you have gone and thrown that back in my face." Speaking to the soldiers around them she said, "Kill them both. As far as I'm concerned they are both enemies of the Fire Nation."

"Azula you can't mean that." Ty Lee gasped.

His sister turned to her other friend and replied, "If you have a problem with my order, you can always side with Zuko and Mai. After all what's one more betrayal."

Zuko noticed tears start to spill down Ty Lee's face. She looked at Azula and then walked over to where he and Mai stood. "I'm sorry Azula but I can't stand by and watch you do this. If you are forcing me to choose, then I have to choose Mai."

Zuko thought he had never seen his sister as angry as she was moments before, but the betrayal of her friends seemed to be too much for even her to bear. "After all I have done for you two, this is how you repay me? Zuko is a traitor, I'm your friend, yet you choose him over me. He's nothing but a pathetic, spineless worm!"

Ty Lee looked away, but Mai glared directly back at the princess. "Zuko was right. You don't know what it means to be a friend. You keep us under control through fear. Well I'm tired of being afraid. If I die today then so be it, but I am done doing your bidding!"

His sister let out a scream at Mai's defiant words. "You will die today Mai. Right here and now! The order still stands. Kill my brother and Mai... and don't forget Ty Lee as well. I don't want to see any of them walk away from this fight!"

The attacks came from multiple directions at her command. Zuko tried his best to block the fire blasts, but he knew the odds were against them surviving the onslaught. Both Mai and Ty Lee were skilled at what they did, but it wouldn't be enough.

He continued to fight, but his injuries at the hands of the Dai Li the previous evening, coupled with the exhaustion from a restless night in his cell, left him at a disadvantage. The intensity of the blasts became too much and he stumbled back, falling to the ground. Somewhere behind him he heard Mai yell out in pain. He had no idea what had happened to Ty Lee, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she fell as well.

Azula approached him, a smile on her face. "You lose brother. There's no one left to help you now." She grinned even wider as she drew back her hand to strike. "I guess I win!"

Suddenly her hand was yanked back hard; the force threw her off balance and she landed hard on her bottom. Behind her stood Katara, her expression even more fierce than that of his sister. Azula turned to face her and the water bender said coldly, "Didn't your father ever teach you that it isn't polite to gloat, especially when the battle is far from over!"

Azula rose to her feet. "Where did you..."

Her words died on her lips as she looked behind Katara. Appa stood at her back. Beside him stood Aang, Toph, Sokka, Jet, Longshot, and the Blue Spirit. He shook his head thinking that he must have hit it harder during his fall than her realized, when suddenly his uncle appeared from Appa's saddle. "Well, I guess someone is left to help you after all nephew."

He smiled in disbelief at the sight before him. Azula though was far from amused. In an angry voice she said, "Even with your little band of reinforcements, I will still win."

"We'll see about that!" Jet replied and then letting out a yell he charged forward. The others followed suit. The swiftness of the attack took the Fire Nation soldiers by surprise and they found their numbers suddenly dwindling.

Zuko slowly got back to his feet. Azula turned her attention to him and snarled, "You may think you have won, but I will not be so easily defeated. I know you're tired Zuko. There's no fight left in you. Whether or not you friends defeat all my soldiers, you will still die." With that she shot blue flame in his direction. He blocked it and returned her blast with equal force.

"I haven't come this far to lose to you, Azula."

His statement caused her to laugh. "You can't defeat me Zuko. Even at your best you are no match for me. Everyone knows it, and so do you"

"I don't think so."

"Oh really, well I guess we'll just have to see. Too bad that you are at such a disadvantage; it really taints the whole victory knowing that you weren't giving it your all. But I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

Bringing her arms up she bent a wall of flame, and aimed it in his direction. He cut through it as it came racing towards him. The effort from his actions though took a lot of his energy. He stood panting from the exertion. This brought a laugh from his sister.

"This is almost too easy."

Angered by her words he rushed forward, shooting blasts at her. She easily deflected each blow, and then countered with blasts of her own. As he was almost upon her she pushed forward with one last shot. The force from the blast sent them both flying backwards. He landed hard against the rocky ground. The air rushed from his lungs and he found himself painfully gasping to catch his breath. With all his energy focused on breathing, he failed to notice his sister rise to her feet, or the fact that Katara had come between them.

* * *

Katara had lost sight of Zuko as soon as the fighting had resumed. She focused her energy on defeating the soldiers attacking her, but she found herself distracted as she worried about Zuko. When a break came in the battle, she scanned the area for him and caught sight of the prince just as he and Azula seemed to collide in a burst of flames. She screamed his name as he flew through the air, and rushed to his side, oblivious to everything else around her.

Zuko was on all fours when she got to him. He was making a loud rasping sound as he tried to get air into his lungs. She placed her hand on his back and spoke soothing words to calm him down. As he began to recover he sat back on his knees. His face was still pale, and she could tell that he was exhausted. She wondered just how much more he could take when she felt a hand come from behind and close around her throat.

"I guess _your_ father never taught you to keep your eyes on the enemy." Azula hissed in her ear.

The princess forced her to stand. Her grasp on Katara's throat was tight making it hard to breath. "Well Zuko it would seem that your girlfriend is just as pathetic a challenge as you. It wouldn't be that hard to kill her. I could crush her throat... or maybe even give her a burn to match your own."

Azula let out a laugh as if her suggestions were humorous. To Katara she sounded a slight bit crazy, and that had her concerned. The girl was tough enough when she had all her faculties about her, but if she was slipping she would become completely unpredictable making her that much more dangerous.

Zuko looked up at his sister. "Let her go Azula. You've gotten what you wanted. I can't defeat you like this. You win..."

"Winning isn't enough Zuzu! I want to take everything away from you, just like you did to me." She cried.

"You're talking nonsense. What have I ever taken away from you?"

"You took mom! She chose to be banished rather than see you die at Dad's hands."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Katara could hear the pain in his voice and it angered her that his sister could toy with his emotions in such a cruel way.

"You know me Zuzu, always sneaking around the palace, eavesdropping on the adults. After mom questioned me that night I followed her. She went right to Dad and confronted him. Do you know that he was going to kill you?" She let out a laugh at the anger that played across Zuko's face at her taunts. "I guess you thought that I was just lying. Well I wasn't. Grandfather demanded that Dad kill you and he was more than willing to do it. Only Mom made him a better offer. She killed Grandfather and secured the throne for Dad in the process. Of course Dad banished her for her actions, but she gladly accepted it as long as she could spare her precious son."

"You're lying!" he yelled as he struggled to get to his feet.

Azula's grip on Katara's throat tightened as she continued, "Why would I lie about that. It was stupid of her. She could have ruled the country by Dad's side. It's not like they couldn't have tried again to have another son. They may have had better luck producing a suitable heir this time..."

Zuko got to his feet and lunged at her. Katara could feel the hand at her throat heat up and she let out an involuntary yelp from the pain. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks at the sound.

"Good boy Zuko. Back away and I spare the girl... for a little longer anyways."

He took a step back and then pleaded again, "Please just let her go."

"And ruin all the fun? I don't think so. You see Zuko I get great pleasure from torturing you. I always have, but you deserved it. You always got everything you wanted."

"How can you say that!" he yelled. "I was banished at thirteen years old. I lost everything I held dear..."

"You were stupid Zuko. You should have kept your mouth shut, but you couldn't. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"I was defending our soldiers..."

"It wasn't your place! You were wrong and Dad punished you. But that's not the issue here."

"Then what is Azula?" he screamed in frustration.

"Mom, you idiot; Mom is the issue; Mai and Ty Lee are the issue. You take everyone away from me. You, who are so weak and pathetic that I could just vomit at the sight of you, always manage to gain everyone's love and approval."

"You're deluded!"

"I am not! You stole Mom's affections from me. She always loved you more. That's why Dad hated you and that's why I hate you. And now dear brother I am going to take away everything that you care about starting with your girlfriend."

"I won't let you do that!" he cried in desperation.

"You can't stop me Zuzu. You said it yourself you're defeated. You've got nothing left so you might as well give it up."

He turned his gaze to Katara and said, "As long as I can fight, I will never give up!"

His words struck a chord someone within her. Suddenly Katara thought back to four weeks prior. They had been camped around this same area in which they were now fighting. It was that last night before they entered the city that he had given her his knife. She thought back to her reaction as she had read the inscription: _"Never give up without a fight. Wow, that's pretty profound; definitely your motto." _

She smiled slightly back at him. Of course, the knife. She reached down to her side where she had strapped the knife to her thigh. It was hidden by her tunic, and the Dai Li had never thought to search for weapons when they apprehended them earlier. After all her weapon was her bending as far as they were concerned. She quickly pulled it from its sheath and then with as much force as she could muster she plunged it into Azula's leg.

The princess lessened her grip slightly as the knife sliced into her thigh, and Katara took the opportunity to escape. Pulling the knife from Azula's leg she brought her arm forward, and then shot back with her elbow right into the fire bender's stomach. Azula grunted as she staggered back from the blow. With one hand grasping her middle and the other putting pressure on the wound in her leg, she looked up and snarled at Katara.

"You will die for what you just did!"

"I thought I was going to die anyways. This is much more satisfying of an option."

Azula screamed and then stood erect. Ignoring the pain in her stomach and the blood flowing freely down her leg, she started the familiar motions to create lightning. "I will kill you both!" She yelled.

Zuko pushed Katara behind him and prepared to redirect the bolt when at the last moment a wall of rock shot from the ground in front of them. The blast hit the rock and exploded around them with a loud crash. When the rubble cleared they noticed a stunned Azula in front of them.

"Who are you?" she yelled at someone behind them.

Looking up Katara noticed Keiji, still wearing the mask of the Blue Spirit. He reached up and slowly removed it from his face. "I am a soldier from the Earth Kingdom. You attacked my company almost two months ago, killing most of the men and leaving the rest to die."

Azula brought her hand to her face and made like she was thinking it over. Then with a smirk she said, "Oh yes I remember; not much of a battle though. But then what can you expect from earth benders. They're all pretty stupid."

"Stupid is underestimating your opponents." Keiji said as he walked past Katara and Zuko towards the princess. "Stupid is thinking that you are such a powerful bender that no one else can touch you." He closed the distance between himself and Azula. Standing only arms reach away from her he hissed, "Stupid is thinking that because you were born into royalty that you are better than the rest of us." He reached behind his back and withdrew one of Zuko's blades. "Stupid is thinking that you can destroy the lives of innocent people without any repercussions."

"And who's going to stop me, you?"

Thrusting the sword forward he said grimly, "Yes me."

Azula's face registered shock at Keiji's actions. Katara couldn't understand why the princess had never moved to escape the approaching earth bender. Perhaps she had honestly believed that he would never attack her. But he had, and as he pulled the sword out, the princess staggered and fell to her knees. She looked up and said, "You stabbed me!"

Keiji only stared back, and Katara wondered if maybe he too was stunned by his actions. Zuko took that moment to run forward. He knelt behind his sister and leaned her back against his chest.

She let out a choked laugh and said weakly, "Still the sentimental fool."

Katara found it amazing that after all that Azula had said earlier, he was still able to come to her side. And yet even then his sister couldn't accept his help.

Zuko looked up at Keiji and said, "She's going to die, isn't she?"

Keiji simply nodded his head. Around him it was silent. It seemed that as soon as the princess went down, all the fighting had stopped. She knew that it was probably just a coincidence, but the effect was eerie.

Suddenly Iroh stepped forward and stood behind Zuko. Placing his hand on his shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze. Speaking in an authoritative voice he said, "We need to leave this place. We've defeated Azula's men, but I can guarantee that there will be more on the way."

"We just can't leave her." Zuko said.

Iroh looked down at his niece. Azula had slipped into unconsciousness. "There is nothing we can do for her. We need to get Aang to safety, before reinforcements arrive."

Zuko remained silent. Iroh squeezed a little harder this time. "They will take care of her Zuko. She'll get back home. I promise."

Zuko laid his sister gently on the ground. "You're right. We should leave." He looked to Appa and said, I don't think that we'll all fit on Appa though."

Katara knew he was right, but she wasn't going to leave him behind again. Keiji spoke up and said, "Some of us can take the ostrich horses that were pulling the wagon. We can follow after the bison and meet up with everyone in the forest outside of the Serpent's Pass."

Zuko nodded his head in agreement. "Uncle and I can take one of the ostrich horses."

Katara started to protest, but he dismissed her. "I need you on Appa."

With that he walked away and she wondered where he was going. He searched through the wounded soldiers on the ground until he found what he was looking for. Bending down he picked up a slight form and stood.

Walking over to them again he said, "Mai risked her life to save me. I need you to save her."

Katara looked at the girl who just hours before was her enemy. She didn't know what Mai had done for Zuko, but if she saved him then Katara would heal her. She nodded at Zuko and then began to help load Mai onto Appa's saddle. As she looked down from atop the bison she noticed Ty Lee make her way over to the solemn group. Tears streaked down the girl's face as she took in the scene before her. Bending down she touched Azula's cheek.

Zuko leaned down next to her and said softly, "We need to leave before more troops arrive."

"I can't leave her behind." She cried.

"We have to. There's nothing that we can do for her now."

Ty Lee silently rose to her feet. "Where is Mai?"

"Katara has her on Appa. She'll heal her of her injuries."

"Thank you Zuko." She whispered.

Keiji came forward at that moment with the ostrich horses. Iroh climbed onto one and Keiji got on the other. Katara noticed that everyone else was on Appa. Keiji turned to Ty Lee and extended his hand to the girl. Ty Lee accepted and got up on the beast. Katara wondered if she knew if the young soldier had been the one to deal Azula the deadly blow. She guessed it didn't matter at this point. After they had escaped they would deal with the ramifications of what had happened today. For now she was just glad that they were all together and safe.

* * *

**A.N.** Ok, I know that it has been almost three months since my last update. It took me about a month to even get the urge to write after the finale. I just was not in the mood. My brain was overloaded, not in a bad way, but in a way that left me pretty spent. Then my summer break ended and once I started back to work my creative writing life was almost killed. My work load has doubled and I am coming home at night with barely any energy to give to my family. In fact I still spend much of my weekends planning for the upcoming week (wah! Wah! Wah!). This story has been on my mind and dying to get on paper, but I haven't been able to find the time. Needless to say the lack of ME time has left me in a bad place, so I decided to blow off my responsibilities, in the face of the most horrendous week to come, and treat myself to writing.

I hope you liked what I came up with. I always intended for Keiji to kill Azula. I hope it was believable (though I never did say she died - maybe she'll come back like some character in a bad soap!) . The crazy Azula rant was inspired by the series. I love crazy Azula and writing her is great fun. As for Mai and Ty Lee switching loyalties - I never intended it, but I like it. This is still a Zutara though. I admit that I enjoy Maiko, but my first love is Katara and Zuko.

As for the series - I can't believe it is over. The finale blew my mind, but there were things that I would like to have seen. Mainly resolution on the Ursa story, the details to Iroh's spirit journey, and the gang hearing about all the abuse that Zuko suffered at Ozai's hands.

Anyways - I really want to finish this story. I estimate about three more chapters, but sometimes that can change. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know (hint - review). I need to know if the interest is still there. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I appreciate it very much!


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Chapter 24**

**Together Again**

Zuko and Keiji pushed their ostrich horses as hard as they could, trying to put as much distance, as quickly as possible, between themselves and the Fire Nation soldiers coming to Princess Azula's aide. The others had taken flight on the sky bison, and were heading into the dense forest that surrounded the Serpent's Pass.

Keiji had lost sight of the Avatar and his bison some time earlier. He kept his gaze now focused on the rough terrain ahead. His heart was racing in his chest; the adrenalin from his earlier encounter with the Fire Princess still flowed through his veins. He found it hard to believe that the battle had ended like it did. He had every intention of killing Princess Azula, but the ease in which it happened left him feeling a slight bit uneasy. Why hadn't she fought back, he wondered? Did she really feel so sure of herself that she doubted her own mortality?

Whatever was going through her mind, she had fallen to his blade, and in a way he couldn't help but feel a little cheated. He didn't know what he expected from her death, but he had anticipated it being harder. She had killed his fellow soldiers without breaking a sweat, so to just stand there while he made his move seemed insulting. Obviously she didn't see him as much of a threat, but she had been wrong.

He felt no guilt over what he had done; she was an evil monster. The world was a better place without her. Yet for the past few miles her friend had cried relentlessly, mourning the princess' loss. She held him tightly, her hands wrapped in a death grip around his waist. Her face was buried into his back. His shirt was hot and wet from her tears. He couldn't understand such loyalty. From what he could assess from the situation when they arrived on the scene, the princess and her men had been attacking not only Zuko, but the two girls as well. He could only assume that they had sided with the prince instead.

Though he was glad that the princess was gone, he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl riding with him. He would comfort her if he could, but honestly he had no clue as what to say. He was never any good with things like that, and especially with girls from his own peer group. In the end he would be more awkward than helpful. So instead he offered her all that he could; a sturdy body to hold onto for the journey, and silence to mourn her friend.

He knew that when they met up with the rest of the group things would be very different. He wondered if she would regret her tears when she realized that it was he who had killed the princess.

* * *

Her head exploded with new waves of pain as she struggled to regain consciousness. Before she could stop herself she groaned from the intensity of the pressure inside her skull.

As she attempted to roll onto her back and sit up, a voice pierced through the darkness, "Try to lie still. You took quite a blow to the head. I'm going to try to wash away this blood and then heal your injury."

Who was that, she wondered. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. When she finally succeeded, she was met with more darkness.

"My eyes," she called out in a panic stricken voice, "I can't see!"

Her need to appear calm and unemotional was forgotten in the face of her situation. She reached up to touch her face. She needed to know why she was blind.

The voice called out again, this time with more force, and her hands were pushed back down. "You really need to stay still."

Mai didn't care what this person wanted her to do; she needed to examine her face. Her hands darted out to feel the damage. Suddenly strong hands gripped her own, and held them tightly at her side. These hands seemed completely out of place with the soft, feminine voice that was giving her commands.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Katara. You were hurt during the battle with Azula, and Zuko asked me to heal you."

"Then Zuko is alive?" She asked before she could censor herself. She became painfully aware of how pathetic she sounded. She knew who Katara was, and it embarrassed her to let her true feelings for Zuko show, especially in front of _this_ girl.

Katara's voiced softened, and if she understood the depth of Mai's feelings, she kept it to herself. "Zuko is alive. He is with Iroh and Ty Lee. They had to follow us on ostrich horse but they'll catch up with us once we land."

"Once we land?" she asked.

"We're riding on Appa, Aang's bison." Katara answered. For a moment Mai was glad that she couldn't see. The thought of soaring above the earth on a flying animal was a little overwhelming.

"Now if you stay still, I'm going to see what the problem is with your eyes." Suddenly the right side of Mai's face felt cool as Katara examined her injury. She realized that the hands that held her tightly in place must belong to someone else, and she became even more embarrassed at the thought of other people seeing her in such a state.

The pressure in her head started to ease, and she began to feel relaxed. Opening her eyes she was met with the blurry image of the person keeping her still; pale skin, dark hair, and even darker eyes. She blinked again several times, her vision improving with every attempt. Finally she could see clearly.

"That should do it." Katara said. "Can you see okay?"

Mai whispered again, "Yes, I can."

Though her voice was directed at Katara, her eyes were still aimed at the person holding her hands. The pale face and dark hair belonged to a boy about the same age as her. His features were rather ordinary. He had a chin that was a little too narrow, a nose that was flat and wide, and eye brows that seemed too bushy, but his eyes, they were anything but ordinary. Though they were dark and intense, she could almost sense his thoughts. Without saying a word, he conveyed to her that she was safe, and everything would be alright.

Her body relaxed even more, and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. "I'm so tired."

"You've been through a lot." Katara said. "Your body still needs to rest."

She listened to Katara's words, but her gaze was still on this boy. His eyes let her know that it was okay to sleep. She was safe with them, and everything was going to work out. Unconsciously she smiled a slight grin. She hadn't felt safe in a long time. Though the feeling was new, she found that she enjoyed it. Closing her eyes again, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zuko pushed his ostrich horse forward. The ground before him had become less inhospitable as they approached the forest that lay outside the Serpent's Pass. Having lost sight of Aang some time ago, he wondered just how hard it would be to find the teens again. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to push his animal or himself for that matter. He was exhausted, and if it hadn't been for his uncle's groaning about the ride or the constant jarring motions caused by the rugged terrain, he would have passed out quite some time ago.

Still he knew he needed a break soon. He found it increasingly harder to breathe the longer they rode. His ribs were still sore from the previous evening, and the battle hours earlier had done nothing to ease the discomfort. Maybe they could stop once they were safely hidden amongst the dense vegetation in the forest. He knew that Uncle wouldn't mind, and chances were that Keiji and Ty Lee would welcome a break as well.

He was about to pull along side the soldier and make the suggestion, when Appa swooped down from the sky and landed several yards from where they were. He pulled his beast to a halt and watched as Jet and Longshot jumped down from Appa's saddle.

"We thought you guys could use a break so we came to get you once we found a place to set up camp. Why don't you let Longshot and me take the ostrich horses while you guys ride back with Aang."

Zuko was too tired to argue, and besides, he was anxious to see Katara again and make sure that she was alright. Easing himself down from the animal he handed the reins over to Jet. "It's all yours."

After helping his uncle down from the animal, he walked over to Appa. He was about to climb up into the saddle when Keiji and Ty Lee approached. He had never seen his sister's friend look so miserable. Her red rimmed eyes were swollen from crying, and her usual perkiness was replaced by a weariness that seemed to physically drag her down. She stopped in front of him, and with a loud sob threw herself into his arms. Never one to feel comfortable with such displays of emotion, he awkwardly returned her hug.

They stood like that for a short time when he pulled back and said gently to her, "We should really get moving. Mai is with Katara and the others, and I know you're probably anxious to see her."

Ty Lee looked up and nodded. He helped her into the saddle and in no time they were off towards camp. They flew in silence, each too exhausted to carry on a conversation. As they approached a slight clearing in the woods, Aang brought Appa slowly to the ground.

The Avatar pointed to a cave, slightly hidden by bushes, and said, "We set up camp inside there. Katara is with Mai inside"

Zuko nodded to Aang and then headed for the cave entrance. The pain from his injuries was forgotten as soon as he caught sight of Katara. She knelt beside Mai, her hands covered with the soft, blue glow of healing water. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice them until Ty Lee's worried voice broke the silence.

"Mai!" she exclaimed as she ran to her friend. "Oh Mai, are you alright?"

"She's resting for now." Katara replied patiently. She withdrew her hands and recapped her water skin. "She had a pretty bad injury to her head and some burns, but she should be fine after a few more sessions."

Ty Lee sat beside her friend, and taking her hand in her own, replied simply, "Thank you."

Katara smiled, but Zuko could see that she was tired. In a whisper she asked Ty Lee, "Was Zuko with you? Do you know where he is?"

Surprisingly Ty Lee returned her smile, and tossed her head back towards his direction. Katara looked up and smiled even greater than before. Forgetting the two girls beside her, she rose to her feet and ran to him.

Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him fiercely. The force of her embrace caused him to involuntarily groan, and she pulled back, concern now etched into her features.

"Oh Zuko, you're hurt." She stated worriedly.

Not wanting to let her go, but feeling the pain in his ribs, he responded truthfully, "The Dai Li were a little rough on me when they took me into custody last night."

The healer in her took over and she said to him, "Come here and lie down. I need to get a better look at your injuries."

She helped him to the ground and then looking to a space behind him she said, "Aang, there should still be some more blankets on Appa. Could you bring them here?"

"Sure thing, Katara." The Avatar replied.

"Just stay put for a moment until he gets back." She continued on. "Let's just remove this..."

Gently she began to remove his top so that she could examine him further. Catching sight of the bruises that riddled his chest she let out a gasp. "I think the Dai Li were a little more than rough with you. How were you even able to walk, let alone fight?"

"I had no choice, Katara." He stated truthfully. "Honestly, I think all the adrenalin kept me from feeling too much pain, but now that I'm sitting still..."

Her probing suddenly hit a particularly sensitive spot, and he hissed from the pain that shot through his body. "I'm so sorry." She responded. "I'll try not to do that again."

Aang returned at that point and Katara had him lay the blankets out on the ground next to Zuko. "Why don't you lie down." She said to him as she uncapped her water skin.

Once again the blue, glow of the water surrounded her hands like a pair of gloves, and she set out to heal his injuries. All conversation ended as she focused all her attention on the task before her. As she moved across his chest, he felt the pain begin to ease.

Once finished she sat back on her heels and asked him, "How's that? Do you feel better?"

He grinned slightly at her and said, "It doesn't hurt anymore when I breathe."

Her face fell at his words, and he guessed that she missed his attempt at humor. He noticed tears start to trickle down her face, and easing himself up to a sitting position, he reached out and wiped her tears with his fingertips.

"Really, I'm ok Katara."

She stared at him for a moment and then reached forward and grabbed him fiercely to her. With the pain gone, he returned her embrace with equal vigor this time. Holding her tightly to him, he could feel her body trembling.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you." She cried. "I didn't want to believe that you had betrayed us. I was terrified that we had pushed you away..."

"I am so sorry Katara. I never wanted to hurt you, but Azula said that she was going to kill Akio and Yuki. I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm the one who should apologize. If I had insisted that you travel with us into the city, none of this would have happened."

Pulling back he looked into her eyes and said emphatically, "No Katara, you were right, we needed to split up."

"But we should have told you about the eclipse."

"You had your reasons." He said. The bitterness he felt earlier was gone, but it still hurt that they didn't trust him. "I guess it's just going to take time for everyone to trust me."

"Zuko, they do trust you. Everything that happened today should prove that to you. We all made mistakes during our time in Ba Sing Se, but it's time to put it all behind us. No more secrets, no more doubting each other, ok?"

He smiled at her. Even after all that they had experienced today, she still remained optimistic. Leaning forward he kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling back he whispered, "All those things I said back at the palace, I didn't mean them."

"Well you are a pretty horrible liar," Smiling she leaned forward and returned his kiss, and then whispered in his ear, "but that's just one of the things that makes me love you more."

He grinned at her words and embraced her again. He was about to tell her that he loved her as well, when Sokka's voice shattered the moment, "You know this is sorta a semi-public place. Maybe you two could knock it off until there's no one around to be bothered by your sappy displays of affection."

"Hey, speak for yourself," Toph interjected. "Things are definitely more entertaining when Zuko is around."

Zuko looked up at the two and began to blush furiously. He had been so caught up in being with Katara again, that he had forgotten that they were not alone. He glanced from Toph who was grinning from ear to ear, to Sokka who appeared more mortified than his good humored barb let on. Bringing his palm to his forehead he let out a big sigh.

"Oh relax sunshine," Toph said, "We just came in. No one saw anything – well at least I didn't..."

"Hey I wasn't watching either!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'm just delivering firewood, and now that I'm done I'm gonna join Iroh and all the other _guys_ outside, and try to forget all this."

As Sokka made his way out Zuko turned again to Toph, "So I guess you're not joining the guys?"

"Nah, this is much more fun. Besides someone needs some payback for earlier today," she said and pointed to Ty Lee. The acrobat had fallen asleep at some point, much to Zuko's relief.

"Toph, I know you're mad at her, but she was pretty distraught when we got here earlier. Maybe you could just let it go?" Zuko asked.

"Oh I never just let things go," she replied with a sly grin, "but because you asked, I'll be nice for now."

"Thanks Toph." He said, and then before he could stop himself, he let out a huge yawn.

"I guess the cold, stone floors in the prison made it hard to sleep?" Katara teased.

"You could say that." he replied sheepishly. "I really could use some rest before I go back and get Akio and Yuki..."

"Go back... you're not talking about going back to Ba Sing Se are you?" Katara said in a panicked voice.

"I can't just leave them Katara. I have to get them out of there. It'll be ok. The moon is barely visible tonight, so I should be able to fly in on Appa without much notice."

"Fly in on Appa? Have you even talked to Aang about this?"

"Well no, but I'm sure he'll let me take him..."

"You're not having Aang go with you?"

"Katara, I can't risk Aang getting hurt or captured..."

"But it's ok to risk yourself!"

"I'll be ok. Trust me, please. I have to do this."

She stared at him for a moment and then said, "I do trust you, but I just want to get as far away from this place as I can."

"As soon as I have Akio and his family, we will leave. I promise. I don't have any desire to remain in Ba Sing Se any longer than necessary."

She dropped her head in defeat. Reaching out he grasped her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately. She looked up again and said, "Then I guess you'd better get your rest."

He grinned at her and then kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding." He then lay back down on the blankets that Aang had brought in earlier. "Promise to wake me up when it gets dark?"

She nodded her head.

He was surprised at just how tired he was. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he remembered something from earlier. He sat back up and called for Katara.

"What is it Zuko?" she asked.

"I was about to tell you something before, when your brother interrupted us." He said, more asleep than awake.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you too."

With that said he lay back down and fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N. **Honestly I was going to ditch this story, but for some reason a review from toonfan820 gave me the motivation that I needed to try and finish. So here I am giving it one more try. Hope you enjoyed it.

The next chapter is in the writing process now. I hope I can get it out later this week!


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**Chapter 25**

Katara wasn't sure just how long she sat next to Zuko while he slept, and honestly she didn't really care. It had seemed like an eternity since she had had such a luxury afforded her, and she intended to enjoy every minute of it. Even Toph seemed to sense how important her privacy was to her right now, and had left her alone in favor of some other activity that most likely involved dirt and various body parts. Sokka and _the guys_ were still doing whatever guys do after a battle, and though she could hear their muffled voices, they remained outside of the cave.

Glancing down at Zuko she smiled. He looked so relaxed as he slept, and she was glad that he was able to get any sleep after all that they had been through today. In the short time since they were reunited, he hadn't mentioned anything about his sister. In fact nobody had really said much about Azula's death since they left the scene of the battle with her and the Fire Nation soldiers. It was kind of weird. Though they were all relieved that she was no longer a threat, it felt callous to mention it because of Zuko and Iroh. At some point though they would have to discuss it, as well as what they were going to do with Mai and Ty Lee.

She remembered how awkward it had been when they had first found Zuko weeks ago, and how much Sokka had distrusted him. Now she could empathize with her brother, because she didn't know what to think of Azula's friends joining their little group. Of course their little group was becoming quite large since Ba Sing Se. And if having Mai and Ty Lee around wasn't unsettling enough, she still wasn't that excited to have Jet with them either. Something would have to give, and right now she was too tired to think about it.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching, and she looked up to see Keiji and Iroh heading in her direction. Zuko's uncle was proudly holding a teapot in his hands and talking excitedly to the young earthbender at his side. Catching her eye he said enthusiastically, "Look Katara, my old teapot was still in with the supplies attached to Appa's saddle! Now all I need is some water and...," rummaging through his pockets with one hand he pulled out a small pouch and gave it whiff, "ah yes, my favorite blend! Would you like some tea Katara?"

She smiled at the old man and said, "Tea would be wonderful."

He sat down by the fire that Sokka had started earlier and began to prepare the tea. As he worked he began to talk with her. "So I see Zuko has given in to his exhaustion."

"He fell asleep after I healed his ribs."

"Yes, I could tell he was in quite a great deal of pain when we were fleeing from Ba Sing Se. I think that may have been the only reason he didn't fall asleep in the saddle."

"Judging from the dark bruises that I found all over his chest, I would have to agree with you." she replied.

They grew silent at that. Keiji came and sat beside Iroh and nodding his head towards Mai and Ty Lee said, "I see that Zuko's not the only one in need of rest."

"Mai's been out since I healed her earlier. She took a hard blow to the head, but she'll be ok after she sleeps it off. I feel a little more comfortable letting her rest, now that I relieved the swelling."

"Her friend was pretty upset when we left. She cried the whole way here." He stated in a matter of fact way.

"She seemed better once she saw Mai, and honestly I wasn't paying too much attention to her after that. She must have fallen asleep when I was healing Zuko."

Iroh finished brewing the tea and handed her a cup. "It was kind of you to take such good care of Mai, Katara. I know that the girls have put you all through some hard times."

"You as well, if I remember correctly." She said with a slight bit of resentment.

"Well, deep down I don't think they're as bad as they appear to be. Maybe with the right kind of friends they could change their ways."

"Kind of like Zuko?" she asked.

Iroh smiled. "Meeting up with the four of you was the best thing for him."

She couldn't help but return his smile, yet she wondered if he wasn't being a little too optimistic about Azula's friends. Still if it hadn't been for Mai, Zuko might be dead. She owed her something, if not a chance.

Turning to Keiji she said, "So I haven't seen you since that Earth Kingdom village almost two months ago. How's your injuries?"

"I'm doing fine. I can use my right arm just fine, and even though there was some scarring, it hasn't given me any pain since you took care of it in the infirmary."

"I wish I could have done more, but there just wasn't the time." She replied regretfully.

"You saved my life Katara. I am grateful for that."

She smiled, "And now you saved mine. Thank you Keiji."

Putting down her tea she leaned over and gave him a quick hug. He smiled awkwardly at her as she sat back down. They continued in silence, savoring the tea and the calm.

When she had finished her tea she looked at Iroh and said, "He intends to go back to Ba Sing Se tonight."

Iroh nodded at her and replied, "Getting those two children out of there is very important to him, especially in light of all that happened today."

She looked away and whispered, "I understand that, but I just wish he could stay here where he'd be safe."

"It's something he has to do Katara."

"Will you be going with him?" she asked his uncle.

"Oh no, the last thing he needs is me weighing him down." Iroh replied with a laugh.

"I'll be with him." Keiji spoke up. "Jet, Longshot, and I were going back anyways. We'll help him get Akio and his sister." He then looked at Katara and said, "I won't let anything happen to him, I promise."

She grinned at his enthusiasm, but it did little to ease her fears. Zuko would be fine, she knew it, but she wouldn't rest easy until he was back with her.

* * *

Ty Lee shifted on the hard ground. Having slept a little, she now found herself rested enough to notice just how uncomfortable she was. Slowly sitting up she stretched her back and let out a loud yawn. Around her it grew quiet and she suddenly became aware that there were other people there with her. Opening her eyes she saw Zuko's Uncle, the Water Tribe girl, and that boy that she had ridden with away from the fight, all staring back at her.

"Sorry," she said. Her embarrassment caused her to blush. "But my back was killing me after sleeping on the ground. I hope I didn't disturb you."

The water Tribe girl continued to stare at her, and she began to feel very uncomfortable. She started to squirm under her gaze, when Iroh's voice interrupted.

"Well there's nothing like the cold, hard ground to make even the most limber of us stiff."

She couldn't help but giggle at his remark, and she could feel her tension begin to ease slightly. Looking at him she said, "Something sure smells delicious."

"It's my newest blend of tea," he replied excitedly. "I still have some left if you would like to try it."

"Boy would I." She said with equal excitement. "My mouth is so dry from the ride earlier."

He handed her a cup and said, "I find that tea can make some of the toughest situations a little more bearable." With that he winked at her.

For some reason though his gesture, which was meant to comfort her, made her feel miserable all over again. Suddenly she found herself crying. Beside her she could hear the Water Tribe girl sigh, which made her feel even worse.

Iroh came and sat next to her, and putting his arm around her shoulders said, "There, there, it's ok. You don't have to cry."

She gained control of her emotions long enough to say, "You're being so nice to me, but I don't deserve it. Not after everything that we put you through."

"Ty Lee we all do things now and again that we regret, but sometimes you just have to put it behind you and move on."

She lowered her head and thought about what he said. Looking up she stared at the fire and said, "I didn't think we were really doing anything wrong." Beside her she heard a loud snort from Zuko's girlfriend.

Looking at the girl she said, "Honestly, I mean I see now that some of the things we did were bad, but they were for the Fire Nation." Turning to Iroh she looked for understanding. "Do you know what I mean?"

His smile was full of regret as he said, "I know very well what you mean. I have done many things as the Dragon of the West that I wish I could take back."

"But you can't." The girl beside her interrupted. "I mean, take them back. You have to live with the repercussions."

"Yes Katara, Zuko and I both have had to deal with the fallout from our mistakes, but don't forget that you and your friends were willing to give us a chance to make amends."

This seemed to quiet Katara. Ty Lee noticed her blush, and she wondered if she was embarrassed by her statement. She looked straight at Iroh and responded, "But you and Zuko were sorry."

"Ty Lee looks pretty sorry to me." Iroh returned.

Ty Lee turned to Iroh and said, "I am, sorry that is. It's just sort of confusing. I mean this morning everything seemed to make sense, but after we left with the Avatar it all got mixed up. What Azula did to Zuko was just cruel, and it made me start to think that maybe she wasn't acting with the Fire Nation's best interests at heart."

"It took you that long to figure that out." Keiji stated heatedly. "How about when she killed my fellow soldiers, and left the rest of us for dead? Not too nice in my book."

"But you were the enemy..."

"That's beside the point. She enjoyed it. I know she did. Face it, your friend was a horrible person and you standing by and letting her do the things she did, makes you just as bad!"

His words hurt her deeply. She hadn't realized that he had such bitter feelings for her and Azula. "I'm so sorry, truly. I think I'll regret my actions, or lack of, for the rest of my life."

Keiji stood up and walked closer to her. Leaning down he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt exposing the burn scars that ran up his arm. "I have a nice visual reminder to haunt me for the rest of my life. Take a good look at some of the damage that your friend caused me that day. This is what remained _after_ Katara healed me. If she hadn't come along every one of us would have died from our injuries."

"Enough Keiji!" Iroh said in a reproachful voice. "You cannot blame Ty Lee for what Azula did. She wouldn't have been able to stop her that day even if she had wanted to."

"But she hadn't wanted to. She watched the scene unfold and figured it was just." Pulling his sleeve back down he said, "All for the glory of the Fire Nation. Well I'll tell you what you can do with the Fire Nation's glory..."

"I said enough Keiji!"

The young soldier looked at Iroh and then back at her. Without a word he turned around and stormed out of the cave.

Beside her Katara spoke. "When I found him in the infirmary he was in unbearable pain. He wanted to die because of it. The scars on his arm are only a small portion of what remains on his body. He suffered greatly at Azula's hand." Staring off in the direction Keiji had gone she continued, "I don't think he's ready to forgive anyone quite yet. Maybe given time, but not now."

Ty Lee bowed her head. "I didn't always agree with her, but I just didn't know what to do. Azula could be very persuasive. Standing up to her was never an option."

Katara was silent for a moment as if considering something important. Suddenly she got up and moved right next to her. Reaching out she took Ty Lee's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I don't know what happened back there before we arrived, but I am grateful that you finally did decide to stand up to her."

Ty Lee turned and looked at Katara. The waterbender smiled briefly and then got up and returned to her place at Zuko's side. Looking down at the prince she said, "Acceptance takes time. You just need to give everyone a little time."

Ty Lee felt her spirits improve at Katara's simple statement. "I can be very patient when I have to be." She said, and then smiled.

Maybe things would get better. After all, they gave Zuko a chance, and he seemed to have a very troubled past where the Avatar was concerned. If he could earn their trust maybe she could too.

* * *

Keiji walked quickly from the cave. He didn't understand why he reacted so angrily to Ty Lee's words earlier, but her acceptance of the princesses' actions as just plain duty to her country, had made him see red. He just couldn't understand it, such unquestioning loyalty to her friend. How could she not see how cruel Azula was, and why did she suddenly have a change of heart today?

His agitation over their confrontation left him extremely restless. He continued on at a brisk pace, hoping to eventually diminish these feelings with the physical exertion. He had a gone a distance from camp when he ran into Sokka. The teen had a bag that he was apparently filling with fruit.

"Hey, I thought you went with Iroh to have some tea." Sokka said good humouredly.

"I was, but that fire nation girl, Ty Lee, woke up and I just needed to get out of there."

"Say no more, I completely understand. That girl is weird. And it's not just all that bendy stuff she does, or the way she can block your chi, she's just too perky." Sokka replied.

"I don't know, she hasn't been very perky since I've known her."

"Well you did just kill her best friend a few hours ago. Give her time she'll be just be as crazy as ever."

Keiji was amazed at the nonchalant way Sokka accepted the princesses' death, as well as his part in it. Feeling a slight bit defensive he replied, "Azula deserved to die for what she did. She had no respect for life, and if someone didn't stop her she would probably just take over where her father left off when the time came."

"I wasn't saying killing her was wrong. I'm just saying that even though Azula was a crazy witch, she was still Ty Lee's friend. As twisted as that may seem, I think the girl will miss her. Of course I already made the point that Ty Lee is a little weird herself."

"She's not weird... she's just aggravating."

"Aggravating, weird, they're both the same in my book; no one really likes you either way."

Keiji thought about that. "I don't know, I get the impression that Zuko aggravates you a lot, but I don't really think he's that weird."

"Yeah, really? Just wait till you see him breathe fire – weird!"

Keiji couldn't help but smile at Sokka's remark. "I guess we all have our quirks."

"Speak for yourself." Sokka replied. "I have no quirks."

This made Keiji start to laugh. He had heard all about the Avatar's gang of friends from Iroh, and from what he could gather Sokka was the quirkiest of them all.

Sokka gave him an exasperated look and said, "What? Did Zuko say something about me?"

"Zuko? No. He and I never really talked that much."

"Yeah, well I don't blame you there." He then pointed to his head and continued, "Not much going on up there except obsessive thoughts." And then in a mechanical voice he mimicked the prince, "Must restore my honor. Must capture the Avatar. Must drive Sokka crazy by slobbering all over his sister."

Keiji started to laugh more. "Oh come on, he's not that bad."

Sokka smiled and said, "Ok, so he's not so obsessed with Aang anymore, but the kissy-poo with my sister is enough to make my skin crawl."

"I get the impression that they really care about each other. He was willing to put his life on the line today to protect her." Keiji responded.

"He kind of makes a habit out of that." Sokka replied. Suddenly he lost his cocky manner and seemed to think carefully over his next words. When he responded he was very serious. "Zuko can be a real pain, but I do trust him with Katara's life. And now that he's on our side he really isn't _that_ bad." He then turned to Keiji and putting his finger in his face he said, "But if you ever tell another living soul that I said that I will have to seriously hurt you."

"Mum is the word." He joked.

Sokka turned to begin walking and said, "Jet and Longshot should be back soon. I guess after that you'll be heading back to Ba Sing Se?"

Keiji nodded his head. "I belong to the army. I can't just walk away."

"Too bad," Sokka said. "It's been nice having someone normal to hang around with. Well as normal as an earthbender can be."

Keiji couldn't help but like Sokka. His goofiness was a welcome relief to the seriousness of the past few hours. He found that his bad mood had left him for now, and he was grateful.

He began to walk back with Sokka to camp. Part of him regretted leaving this group of friends. For the first time in a long time he felt like he was just another teenager. It would be nice to stay. But he did have obligations back in Ba Sing Se, and he had already been away long enough to probably get into trouble when he returned.

As they approached the cave he noticed the two ostrich horses were back. "I guess Jet and Longshot got here alright."

"Yeah, time to go deal with them." Sokka said.

Keiji couldn't help but hear a note of resentment in Sokka's voice. He guessed that he wasn't the only one that Jet had rubbed the wrong way. Heading into the cave he thought to himself that this could get very interesting.

* * *

**A. N.** This chapter, as well as the last chapter, and the next chapter should have all been one. But the more I wrote, the more I found needed to be said.

The interaction between Keiji and Sokka just sort of happened. Originally it was supposed to be with Zuko and far more serious, but I lked this more. I am really enjoying Keiji's part in the story - maybe he'll stay.

I hope you liked this chapter. I am trying to finish a much as possible before my vacation ends Monday. Thanks to all who reviewed. It helps so much to get feedback and support for the story.


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

**Chapter 26**

**In Touch With The Truth**

Zuko had awoken from his nap to the sound of Jet's voice booming through the cave. At least it sounded louder than usual, but that could be due to the headache that he had from getting so little sleep in the past few days. Ignoring his protesting body, he sat up and tried to take in his surroundings. He noticed that all of the little group, except for himself and Mai, were sitting around the fire talking and eating. At the site of the food his stomach started to growl. He wrapped his arms around his middle to quell the noise, but it was too late. All eyes were suddenly on him.

"So you finally decided to join the party." Jet said before anyone else could speak.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he couldn't help but yawn. "I'd rather be sleeping," he replied feeling a slight bit irritated, "but that's impossible with all the noise."

"Still as grouchy as ever," Sokka said and then laughed.

He glared over in his direction, but Sokka only smiled more. Ignoring Katara's brother he got up slowly and walked over to join them by the fire. As soon as he sat down a teacup was shoved into his hands.

"Here, drink it. It should help calm your nerves." Katara said in a placating voice. She then sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back. He could feel himself relax slightly, but he attributed that more to her care than to the tea.

As soon as he had finished the tea she handed him something to eat. "You're going to need your strength for later."

"Later?" Toph interrupted. "You two got plans or something."

He ignored the implications and said, "I need to go back to Ba Sing Se to get Akio and his family."

Once again all eyes were on him, but this time Jet remained silent. Instead it was Aang who spoke up, "Katara told me about what you intend to do. You can take Appa, but you shouldn't go alone."

"I'll be with him," Keiji spoke up.

"And so will Longshot and me." Jet added. "After all the kid is with Smellerbee back at our place."

"You guys have Akio?" Zuko asked stunned by the Freedom Fighter's revelation.

"Yeah, we hid them as soon as the Dai Li took you away."

"I didn't know that." He said a little shaken by the news. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier when Azula was threatening the children? Of course Uncle would have made sure that she couldn't get her hands on them.

It was Ty Lee though that voiced his thoughts out loud. "Wow, so you guys had them all along? That must be a relief Zuko. I guess Azula was speaking the truth when she told you that she was lying about them."

"Huh?" Sokka interjected.

He thought back to their ride out of the city that morning. "Azula threatened to kill Akio and Yuki if I didn't help her capture Aang. She wanted to make sure that I didn't try anything to tip you guys off to her plans."

"She wanted them to think the worst about you." Ty Lee whispered.

"It didn't work." Katara said. Squeezing his hand she continued, "We know you wouldn't betray us."

"Besides you're a pretty horrible liar." Toph said.

"So I've heard already." He replied.

"Well if it's any consolation, I believed you." Sokka said.

Looking at the teen he said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, it was a compliment. You gave a pretty believable performance."

"That's just what I said when I found out." Ty Lee interrupted excitedly. Zuko couldn't help but notice a look pass between Sokka and Keiji at her response, and he wondered what that was about.

Not be detoured from his original train of thought he continued, "Anyways, after we left the city Azula said that she never had Akio or Yuki. She had found out about them and fabricated the whole lie to trick me. Looking back now I feel like a complete idiot for believing her."

"You had good reason to believe her Zuko." Keiji said. "After all she managed to get into the city and convince Long Feng to turn over the Avatar to the Fire Nation. And besides we all know that she would have killed those two children if she did have them."

"I guess you did us a real favor by killing her then, huh Keiji." Jet said rather bluntly.

"You killed Azula?" Ty Lee asked in a whisper.

Keiji looked uncomfortable, but responded, "Like I told you earlier, she was a horrible person. Someone had to stop her. And besides, she was about to kill Zuko and Katara. Sometimes it comes down to kill or be killed. I guess I was just in the right place at the right time."

"That's cold." Ty Lee responded. "She was still a human being."

"How can you even defend her?" Jet asked incredulously. "From what I gather she gave the order to kill you too. Some friend she was!"

Ty Lee grew quiet at Jet's outburst. The strain of the day's events was evident on her face. Ganging up on her was not the best thing to do at the moment.

Speaking out Zuko said, "Leave her alone Jet. She's been through enough today. Regardless of what you feel, Azula and Ty Lee were friends. She has a right to be upset."

"She was _your_ sister, but you don't look too bothered by everything." He shot back.

Zuko rose to his feet, but Keiji got between him and Jet before he could even respond. "How I grieve my sister's passing is my own private affair. I suggest though that you be respectful of the dead, and if you can't find in it yourself to do that, then at least show my uncle, Ty Lee, and me some compassion."

Jet glared at him for a moment and then responded, "I don't have any compassion for people from the Fire Nation. I agreed to help you because you gave me a chance to prove myself back in Ba Sing Se, but I'm still not ready to accept who you really are. So excuse me if I seem a little insensitive."

He glowered at the Freedom Fighter for a moment longer and then sat back down. The argument left them all a little uncomfortable. His uncle tried to play the peacemaker by saying, "The last twenty-four hours have been difficult for each of us. I can understand that you are upset to learn about Zuko and my heritage, Jet, but it doesn't change who we are..."

"It changes everything." Jet responded hotly. "Your whole life in Ba Sing Se was a lie."

"It was necessary to keep us safe."

"Nothing you say is going to change the fact that you and Zuko are frauds."

"Jet," Aang interrupted, "Zuko and Iroh are on our side..."

"Come on Aang, if you guys had really trusted them you wouldn't have made them live in the lower ring. If they really had changed you would have included them in your plans to meet the Earth King."

"You should learn when it's time to shut up Jet." Sokka said heatedly. "We had our reasons at the time, but looking back I can admit that we made a mistake. Zuko and Iroh have stood by us ever since we joined forces together. They believe in Aang, and I believe in them."

"Me too!" Toph said.

"Same here." Katara also said.

Zuko looked to his friends and felt a sense of satisfaction creep in. They had stood by him before, but after what he had learned from Azula about their plans, he had lost confidence in just how much they really did trust him. To hear them all, Sokka included, reaffirming their faith in him made him feel sure of himself, and truly accepted by them at last.

Jet though didn't appreciate their responses at all. He stood abruptly and said, "It's obvious how you feel about them, but I will never share your new found friendship with the Fire Nation. There's just too much bad blood between us."

With that said he turned and left. Longshot stared after him and then looked at the remaining teens and Iroh. Softly he said, "Sometimes it's hard to forgive, and ever harder to forget. You have to understand that about him."

Turning he followed his friend outside. They all sat stunned by Longshot's words. Not as much what was said, but the fact that he spoke at all. Zuko had thought he was mute, and by the looks on the other's faces they had shared in his belief.

"This day is just full of surprises." Sokka said.

"At least you can count on Jet never changing." Katara said bitterly. Looking at Zuko she said, "I don't know if I feel comfortable with you traveling back to Ba Sing Se with him. I think it would be best if I came with you."

"I already told you how I feel about that Katara." He replied.

"Yes but that was before Jet's little rant. Who's to say that he won't turn you over to the Dai Li once you land?"

"He won't turn me in Katara."

"Still I'd feel better if I went with you."

"Look Katara, if you need someone to baby-sit your boyfriend I'll go." Sokka interjected.

"You don't have to go." Zuko said. "Besides Keiji will be there if Jet decides to do something stupid."

"Yes but you're going to need someone to fly Appa out of there. Really Zuko don't be so stubborn. I want to help."

"It's either him or me." Katara said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Then I'll take Sokka." He replied.

"What!" she yelled.

Turning to her he said, "I want you here. Please do that for me."

"Fine, I stay, but you better come back in one piece."

"What about me?" Sokka asked.

"_You_ make sure he comes back in one piece."

"Gee thanks for the concern Katara." Sokka said.

From a place near his uncle Ty Lee spoke up, "I'd like to go too Zuko."

"Oh no, there is no way we are taking her with us." Sokka exclaimed.

"Why not?" Ty Lee asked.

"This is a guy trip. Notice the lack of females coming. It's for a reason."

"Why is that Sokka?" asked Toph, "Afraid we'll show you up?"

"No!" he replied indignantly. "Sometimes guys just need to do things without distractions."

"I won't be a distraction." Ty Lee said.

"Yes you will be." Sokka insisted. "Besides you can't really fight."

"I bet I could take out more guys than you!" she returned hotly.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Sokka cut it out!" Zuko yelled. "Ty Lee it's probably better that you stay here in case Mai wakes up."

"Zuko I can help. Please, I need to do something." She pleaded.

He looked at her and thought about what she had said. Maybe it was best for her to come along. She needed to feel like she was worth something in the face of all that she had been through.

"Ok Ty Lee. You can come."

"WHAT!" Sokka and Katara exclaimed together.

"She can go, but I can't." Katara fumed.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and said in a hushed voice, "Katara, I need you here, and Ty Lee needs to help me get Akio. Try to understand. She needs to feel included."

Katara stared at him for a moment and then said, "I know what you're saying but..." She grew silent.

"I'll come back safe. Don't worry." He said in response. He then pulled her into a tight embrace and stroking her hair whispered, "I won't leave you again after this. I promise."

She nodded against his chest and he smiled. He loved her so much, and his time in Ba Sing Se had done nothing to diminish his feelings. He meant what he said, he would come back, and this time he would stay for good.

* * *

Katara sat gazing into the fire. Zuko and Sokka had left with the others a few hours ago. Around her Toph, Aang, and Iroh slept soundly. She supposed that they had complete faith in the mission, but a part of her guessed that the exhaustion from the day's events was the real reason for their ease at finding rest. She though couldn't sleep. She had tried, but her mind couldn't stop racing. What if something happened to them? They were finally reunited, and she didn't want anything to drive them apart again.

She continued to stare at the fire when she heard a soft groan. Looking up she noticed that Mai had finally woke from her sleep. The Fire Nation girl put her hand to her head, probably inspecting her injury.

"Most of your cut is healed." She said. Mai looked over at her and she continued. "You probably need one more healing session, and then you shouldn't feel anymore discomfort."

Mai remained silent and continued to stare at her. Finally she started to sit up. The healer in Katara to over, and she went to Mai's side. "Here, let me help you. If you sit up too quickly you could black out or get sick."

Mai gave her an odd look, but allowed her to help. Once she was sitting up Katara said, "Iroh made some tea earlier. There should be some left. Would you like some?"

"Tea would be nice." She responded blandly.

"Ok then, I'll just go get you some." Katara said. This girl was definitely going to be difficult. She realized that Ty Lee would be a lot easier to deal with. Where Ty Lee's easy going nature made her more agreeable, Mai's lack of emotion made her uneasy. She returned with the tea and handed it carefully to Mai.

"Thank you." She said politely. She then gave it a dainty sip. Whether she enjoyed it or not, Katara couldn't tell. The girl's expression never changed.

Finally putting down the cup she looked at Katara and asked, "Has Ty Lee arrived yet?"

"They got here a few hours ago."

Mai looked around the cave and said, "Where is she then?"

"She went with Zuko and my brother back to Ba Sing Se to help rescue Akio and his family."

Mai's eyes registered slight surprise, but then grew cool again. "I don't understand. Who is Akio?"

"Akio is the boy that Zuko befriended while living in the lower ring, the same boy that Azula threatened to kill if he didn't side with her at the palace." Katara couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Mai seemed to think about it for a moment, and then recognition donned on her face. "I remember now." She said. Absently she brought her hand to her face and began to rub the site of her injury. "Azula was lying. She never had the children."

"I know," she replied, "Zuko told me about it."

Mai gave her a resentful glare. So, Katara thought, the mask of indifference was slipping. Maybe this girl wouldn't be so hard to read after all.

Slipping back into her bored voice Mai said, "Azula was always like that with him. Even when we were little kids, she used to tease him all the time."

Now it was Katara's turn to feel resentful. Mai had known Zuko all his life. Her connection to him was something that Katara couldn't share. She couldn't help but feel a slight bit of jealousy.

She looked at Mai and noticed a slight smile grace the girl's lips. She was enjoying this. She knew that it would bother Katara to bring up her and Zuko's shared childhood so she flaunted it in her face. Well she wasn't going to let her get the best of her. After all it was she that Zuko chose, not Mai.

"Well at least now he's found acceptance. No one here tries to make him feel bad by teasing him."

"But you all lied to him." Mai shot back. "Really you're no better than Azula in that regard. Imagine how much that must have hurt him to hear that you didn't trust him enough to confide in him about the eclipse."

Katara opened her mouth to refute Mai's remark, but then closed it again. As much as she wanted to be mad at Mai, the girl had spoken the truth. They had hurt Zuko, and as much as she wished she could change that she couldn't.

In a whisper she said, "Zuko forgave us. We're all trying to move beyond it now. We won't lie to him again."

Mai remained silent at that remark. They sat for a few moments like that when Mai asked, "Why did you heal me? It's obvious that we don't like each other, so why did you do it?"

Katara looked up at her and replied, "You saved Zuko's life. Even if he hadn't asked me to heal you, I would have owed you for that."

Mai seemed to think about that. Choosing her words carefully she said, "Azula was always mean to him, but I never could stand up to her. I guess I hoped that if Zuko came back with us to the Fire Nation that things could go back to the way they were before he got banished. She was mean then, but never like now.

"But today I realized that she never intended for him to go home. When he let the Avatar escape, she saw her opportunity to kill him and she took it. That didn't make it right though. So I guess I finally had had enough."

"So what, did you attack her?"

"I guess you could say I redirected her strike. I bought him some time, nothing more."

"Well that time was just what he needed for us to arrive. He wouldn't have lived if you hadn't done anything."

Mai surprised her by blushing at her statement. "I felt like I had no choice. Really, the idiot can't keep himself out of trouble. If it wasn't me bailing him out, it would have been someone else."

She smiled at her own words and Katara realized that Mai really did care about Zuko. It should have bothered her more than it did, but for some reason she couldn't fault the girl. Returning her smile she said, "You know there's a lot of truth in what you just said, but still I'm glad you were there."

They stared at each other for a moment and then Mai said, "It's kind of funny, you are not the kind of girl I expected Zuko to fall for at all."

"Really, and just what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, I guess I just always saw Zuko with some power hungry aristocrat. You know the type of girl who would fawn all over him and make his head get all big."

For some reason that made Katara laugh, and suddenly Mai was laughing too. "He really doesn't need to have his head get any bigger. He's already cocky enough."

Picking up her tea Mai took another sip. Then looking at Katara she said, "This is weird."

"What, the fact that we're in the same room and haven't tried to kill each other?"

"Yeah, that and, well just talking with someone. Ty Lee is my friend, but the conversations never run deep, and with Azula there was always some ulterior motive on her part."

"My life is a little too crazy to play games, if you know what I mean." Katara replied honestly. "What you see is what you get, and that goes for everyone else in our group."

"Sounds interesting." Mai said.

"Well you'll have to get used to it if you and Ty Lee decide to stay."

Mai looked completely surprised by Katara's remark. What little remained of her indifference was completely gone now. "You would let Ty Lee and me stay?"

"Unless you two have somewhere else to go. Zuko trusts you and Ty Lee, so I guess we will too."

"That seems too easy."

"Oh it won't be easy. Toph still is planning to get Ty Lee for blocking her chi, and Sokka doesn't really like having more girls than guys in the group, but that's really nothing."

"What about that boy that helped you when you healed me, is he with you guys too?"

"Longshot?" Katara said, surprised that Mai asked. "He's going back to Ba Sing Se to stay. His leader Jet isn't a big fan of the Fire Nation."

"Oh." Was Mai's simple reply.

"Why do you ask?" Katara couldn't help but inquire.

"He just seemed... nice. I guess I wanted to thank him for helping."

"Longshot is nice. He kind of balances out Jet's anger. Still he's committed to the Freedom Fighters, and they're committed to helping the people in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se."

"I see."

"But who knows. Maybe by the time the war is over Jet won't be so crazy at the mention of anything Fire Nation and we'll meet up again in a more peaceful arena."

"You seem pretty confident that the Avatar is going to win." Mai responded, but Katara detected no malice in her voice.

"I believe in Aang. He will defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance."

Mai sighed at her answer and said, "I wish I could believe in something the way you believe in him. After today I don't know what's right any more."

Katara couldn't help but looked surprised by the girl's remark and responded incredulously, "You can't still believe in Fire Lord Ozai."

Mai stared at her for a moment and then said, "All my life I lived in the Fire Nation. I was an only child up until a year ago when my brother was born. Every thing I wanted, I got. I never had to worry about anything, and the war was something far away that didn't affect me."

She turned her gaze to the fire and continued, "Even when my father became the governor of New Ozai, and later when I traveled with Azula, I was still sheltered to a degree. I know what I was taught growing up, and I just can't throw that away because of what happened today. I am still loyal to my country, but I have to admit that I haven't seen the world the way you or Zuko have. I only know what I have experienced, and those experiences make it hard for me to follow the Avatar blindly."

Katara could feel the old feelings of frustration and anger creep in at Mai's words. In a bitter voice she said, "I grew up fearing the Fire Nation. They used to raid our village searching for water benders. One of those raids resulted in my mother's death. Now all that remains of my village are a few shelters that house the women of the tribe. The men have been gone for almost two years fighting in the war. Believe me there is plenty of suffering going on in this world at the hands of the Fire Nation."

Mai remained silent at Katara's statement. Still upset she continued, "I don't understand how you can just follow Fire Lord Ozai. Look at what he did to his own son! The only reason that Zuko knows what it is like to live as a refugee is because he has had to live as one for the past few months."

"It's not just following the Fire Lord; it's standing by my people, my nation. I can't just turn my back on them."

"Is that what you think Zuko has done, turned his back on his people?" Katara asked furious at the implication.

Mai once again remained silent. Fighting for control over her emotions, Katara took a deep breath and exhaled. Then in a whisper of a voice she said, "Everything Zuko has done is for the Fire Nation. He is looking beyond today and towards the future. The Fire Nation is hated by the other nations. He just wants to change that. His desire for peace is not just for the world, but for his people."

Mai pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "My head is still swimming. I really don't have the stamina to continue this argument."

"Maybe you should rest then." Katara replied.

Mai looked at her and said, "I want to believe in this cause. I want to believe that it is in the Fire Nation's best interests for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord. It's just a lot to think about. I need time."

Katara nodded and said, "It is a lot to deal with all at once, but I think that once you've had some time to consider everything, you'll see that we really just want to end this war and restore balance and peace."

Mai stared at her for a moment longer, and then without a word lay back down. Rolling onto her side she closed her eyes. Katara turned back to the fire and tried to sort through all that had been said between them. Regardless of what Mai decided, the girl's choice to save Zuko had made her an enemy of her own nation. She wondered if maybe life as a fugitive would change her the way it had Zuko. One thing was for sure having the two girls with them made their already strange life even more bizarre.

* * *

**A.N.** I had this chapter written a week ago, but I just wasn't sure about Katara and Mai's conversation. I wanted it to be believable and I wanted to keep Mai in character. I think that Mai has the ability to open up to others - she definately lightened up at the end of the series - so I hope this wasn't too extreme.

Also, I still think Jet would never have reconciled to Zuko being the Fire Lord's son - even if he had lived in the series. I had planned on the Freedom Fighters joining the gang, but I have had a change of heart. Who know's, they cold still end up with them.

Hope you liked it. January is crazy for me on the professional front and the personal. I hope to get some writing in, so maybe I wll be able to finish soon. Please review and let me know what you think of the story.


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

They took off for Ba Sing Se an hour after it got dark. He figured it was best to arrive somewhere around midnight. That way the streets would be somewhat deserted, and they should be able to touch down without too much notice. Still a ten ton, flying bison was hard to miss so they would need to act quickly once they landed.

They flew in silence most of the way there. They discussed the logistics of their mission once they took flight, but after that they found that there was nothing more to say. Jet's angry words earlier still seemed to hang in the air, and even Keiji, who was not a big part of the argument, seemed a little distant.

They passed the outer wall without incident, and as they came upon the inner wall of the lower ring, Zuko felt his stomach begin to knot. As much as he had reassured Katara earlier, he was still anxious to see this over with. He really hated this city. The sooner they got Akio and his family out of there the better.

Jet moved up front to talk to Sokka as they flew over the lower ring, telling him exactly where to go to find the children. All too quickly Sokka was bringing Appa down. As soon as they landed the five teens scrambled off.

Sokka called to him, "Hey Zuko."

He turned and the teen threw something at him. Catching it he looked down and saw that it was the bison whistle.

"Just call me when you need Appa. We won't be that far away."

He nodded and then followed Jet to the building where they were hiding Akio and his family. They positioned Keiji and Ty Lee at the door to keep an eye out for any one that could be a threat. The earthbender had donned the Blue Spirit mask again in case they ran into any of his fellow soldiers. It felt odd to Zuko to see him take on his alter ego, but it also brought an odd sense of closure. He was ready to put that part of his life behind him now. Once they left with the children he vowed never again to hide from who he truly was.

Jet led Zuko down a hallway that led to the apartment that he and his two friends shared. Coming to the door he knocked in a rhythmic pattern. After a moment a similar knock was heard from inside. Satisfied that all was clear the Freedom Fighter said, "It's us. We've got Lee and have come for the kids."

The door opened just a fraction. Zuko noticed a feminine eye peek out at them. After a moment the door swung wide and Jet was engulfed in an embrace from Smellerbee.

"It's about time you two!" She said anxiously. "I was about to go searching for you myself if you hadn't come back by morning."

Jet seemed slightly embarrassed by the girl's words. Pushing her gently away from him he replied, "We ran into some old friends. Let us in and I'll tell you all about it."

She moved aside and they entered the room. "They're in the bedroom." Smellerbee told them. "I wanted to be sure it was you before I let them out."

Zuko walked past in to the adjoining room. As he slid the panel open he caught sight of Akio and his family.

"Lee!" Akio yelled. The boy stood up and bolted towards him. The force of his hug almost knocked Zuko off his feet. "I knew you'd come back."

He continued his fierce embrace of the prince. Zuko was so relieved to see him that he didn't mind. Holding Akio tightly to him he replied, "I promised that I'd get you out of this city, didn't I?"

Akio nodded against his stomach. Zuko could feel the child's tears dampen his shirt. Releasing his hold on the child he bent down until he was eye level with him and said, "I came on Appa. Would you and Yuki like to take a ride on a flying bison?"

Akio looked at his sister, who had somehow managed to sleep through the entire reunion. Turning back to Zuko he said excitedly, "I can't wait, but Yuki might be afraid. We should let her sleep."

Zuko held back a laugh at the boy's enthusiasm. "We'll have to be real quiet then. How about if you get your things and we'll head out."

Akio nodded and headed over to where his mother sat holding the sleeping girl. She looked up at Zuko with relief on her face. He walked over to her and said, "Here, let me take Yuki and you can help Akio get the rest of your things."

They passed the sleeping child between them without waking her. Akio came forward with a sack and a small bedroll. "I've got everything. Can we go now?" he asked excitedly.

Zuko was struck by the small amount that the boy possessed. It was a sobering reminder of just how transient this war had made them all. He realized that there were very few things that he truly needed anymore. What mattered most was the safety of those that he cared about.

He smiled at Akio and said, "Stay close to me and keep quiet. We can't be sure that we haven't been spotted by the Dai Li. Once Appa lands we'll make a run for it."

The boy simply nodded his head at Zuko. Turning towards Jet the prince said, "Thank you for hiding them from Long Feng and my sister. I owe you one."

Jet stared at him for a moment and said, "Just stay true to your word about helping Aang."

"I intend to." He replied. And then more out of a feeling of being polite than truly desiring it he said, "You know you can still come with us if you want."

"Our fight is here for now."

"I understand." He said feeling a slight bit relieved. Putting out his hand he continued, "Good luck."

Jet stared at the offer of good will, but did not reciprocate. Instead he said, "I'm trusting you to protect Katara and the others. If I ever find out that you betrayed them I will find you and make you pay."

Zuko pulled his hand back and shifted Yuki's weight in his arms. "Then I guess this is goodbye. As far as I can see we should never meet again because I don't ever intend to let them down."

To that Jet smiled. Wistfully he said, "It's too bad that you had to be Fire Nation. We could have really been a good team."

Zuko had no reply to the teen's words. Nothing he said was going to diminish Jet's hatred for the Fire Nation. Instead he said to Akio, "Come, it's time we left."

They headed back silently to the entrance of the building. Meeting up with Keiji he asked, "Seen anything suspicious?"

"Nothing at all." He replied.

"Okay then," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the whistle. Turning to Akio he asked, "Care to call Appa?"

Akio grinned from ear to ear. "Sure!" he whispered. Taking a deep breath he blew the whistle with all his might. When no sound came from the instrument he said, "I think I broke it."

Zuko smiled and said, "Trust me it's not broken."

Akio was about to question him further when they heard Appa moan, and then felt a slight tremble in the earth as the bison landed.

"Told you it wasn't broken." Zuko said lightheartedly. Then to the rest of the group he said, "Let's move as quickly as we can before some notices Appa."

They raced forward toward the bison. Akio stopped once they reached the beast and exclaimed, "Wow! He's huge."

Grabbing him under the arms, Keiji began to lift him onto the saddle. "You'll have time to admire him later. For now you guys need to move."

Once he had the boy safely on board he helped Naoka up. Zuko then passed the sleeping girl back to her mother. Turning to Keiji he said, "Thank you for all you've done." And this time meaning what he was saying he asked, "Are you sure you don't want to join us? We could use another hand in this fight."

Keiji looked at the prince for a moment. It was clear that he was struggling with his decision. "I'm a soldier in the Earth Kingdom army. My duty is here. Helping you escape from this city was the right thing to do, but I have obligations to my people and my family."

"I understand." Zuko replied. Putting out his hand he said, "Keep the mask. I've decided that I'm done hiding from who I am. Maybe the Blue Spirit can do some good here in Ba Sing Se."

Keiji grasped Zuko's hand firmly and replied, "There's much to be done to change things here." And then releasing the prince's hand he continued, "If things were different I wouldn't hesitate to come with you."

Zuko nodded his head in agreement and then started to climb onto Appa's back. Reaching down he held out his hand to Ty Lee who was standing next to Keiji. If the situation weren't so serious he would have laughed. The girl seemed almost awkward as she said her goodbyes to the young soldier. He could never remember a time when she was awkward around anyone, especially boys.

"Hey, could you guys hurry it up down there." Sokka yelled from atop Appa. "We're kind off trying to escape before anyone notices us."

"Oh, yeah." Ty Lee Said blushing. Reaching up she grabbed Zuko's hand and swung up onto Appa's saddle.

Sokka was just about to set the beast into motion when the earth shook beneath them. Appa let out a moan and tried to move, but his feet were rooted to the ground, encased in dirt and stone.

"What the…" Sokka exclaimed. Looking down the alley way he noticed the City guards coming their way. Interspersed among them were Dai Li agents. "This isn't good."

Zuko stood in the saddle and prepared to fight. Below him Keiji worked to free Appa. Releasing the bison from his bonds he yelled up to Zuko, "Get out of here. I'll hold them off."

With that he took off running in the direction of the oncoming soldiers. Zuko looked towards the numerous Dai Li agents and soldiers quickly gaining ground and said to Sokka, "There's no way we can leave him to fight alone."

Sokka nodded gravely in reply. The prince jumped down from the bison's back and yelled, "Keep Appa at a safe distance, but be ready when we need you."

"You'd better stay in one piece or Katara will have my head." The teen replied.

Zuko smiled slightly, and was about to run after Keiji, when Ty Lee landed gracefully at his side. "I'm going with you."

There was no time to argue. He simply nodded at her and headed off in the direction that Keiji had gone.

* * *

Keiji ran away from Appa and towards the attacking earth benders. He had no real plan other than to hold them off for as long as possible, buying Sokka enough time to fly Appa away from harm. In his heart he knew that it was unlikely that he would escape capture, still he pressed on, dodging the rocks being flung in his direction. His years of working as a soldier in the Earth Kingdom Army helped to keep him from serious harm.

As he drew closer he took the offensive. Pulling up a wall of rock he sent it racing towards the line of soldiers in front of him. Before it could impact though, it was quickly turned to dust. As the air cleared he noticed the soldiers were almost upon him.

"He's an earth bender!" He heard one exclaim.

"Stinking traitor," another one yelled.

"Remember we want him taken alive. The Dai Li will want to question him." This came from a more authoritative voice; their commander.

Keiji couldn't help but feel a chill run up his spine. He knew that voice; had heard it many times growing up. Turning his eyes met the angry gaze of his cousin Hao. Suddenly capture was no longer an acceptable outcome. The full impact of his decision to help the banished Fire Prince hit him square in the face. If he was discovered his family would be dishonored. His actions would bring shame on them all. Even Hao who stood proudly before him would feel the weight of his deeds upon his shoulders.

He stepped back and tried to think, but his indecision left him distracted and vulnerable. One of the soldiers sent a rock flying towards his head. Before he could react it hit him hard in the forehead, cracking the mask he wore, and sending him flying backwards to the ground.

He lay stunned. In his daze he could make out the soldiers approaching, but could not move to defend himself. He was pushed roughly onto his stomach, his hands were encased in metal bindings, and then he was pulled to his feet. The cracked mask broke and fell away. All that kept his identity hidden was the hair hanging loosely around his face and the darkness of the night.

He could hear the heavy footsteps as Hao approached. Stopping in front of him his cousin said harshly, "What kind of a man turns against his own people and sides with dissidents to the established rule?"

Anger at Hao's words burned in Keiji's chest. Lifting his head he looked directly into his cousin's eyes. He couldn't help but gain a small bit of satisfaction from the man's startled gasp.

"No!" Hao exclaimed in a voice no more than a whisper. His furious look from earlier vanished and Keiji was surprised to see it replaced with one of sorrow. "Why, why would you do such a thing?"

Around him he could hear murmurs from the other soldiers gathered as they too recognized who he was. The earlier feelings of shame flooded back to him, but he quickly pushed them from his thoughts.

Finding his voice he said with passion, "We are living a lie here in Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li would have us bury our heads in the sand and ignore the war raging around us just so that they can maintain order and control within the city. But we can't ignore it because the Fire Nation will not simply forget about us. Ba Sing Se is the last remaining stronghold within the Earth Kingdom. If it falls so will the entire kingdom."

"So you think you are helping by siding with the Avatar. It has been discovered that the Avatar has given aid to the Fire Prince. How is that protecting our interests?" Hao shot back.

"Prince Zuko is on our side. He is fighting for peace."

"You are deluded Keiji." Hao said angrily. He stared at his younger cousin and then said in a more compassionate voice, "This is due to the incident two months ago. I should have fought harder to let you return home. You are obviously still distraught over the loss of your company."

"This has nothing to do with that!" Keiji exclaimed. "I know the truth about this war. I can see what the Dai Li are doing here. Ba Sing Se will fall if we sit back and do nothing."

"That statement is treasonous." Hao replied. "It is obvious that you are unbalanced." He gave a nod to the soldiers holding him in place, and Keiji could feel their grip tighten. "The Dai Li are the protectors of the city. They are not the enemy. It saddens me to have to do this, but it is for the best. The Dai Li will help you see the real truth about the war and the Avatar."

Keiji struggled against his captors. "By erasing my memory Hao; you would let me be brainwashed?"

"It is for the best." His cousin replied sorrowfully.

"No, it's not. You must believe me Hao. The Dai Li are the real enemies."

Hao shook his head and spoke to the soldiers, "Take him away."

The soldiers at his side began to drag him off when suddenly they fell limply to the ground. Around him other soldiers began to fall as well. Mixed with the darkness of the night he caught flashes of pink and could hear the clanging sound of stone hitting metal.

In a matter of seconds all the soldiers that surrounded him had fallen. All except for one; Hao stood motionless. In a flash Zuko stood before him, his swords drawn and pointed at his cousin's chest.

"Release Keiji now," he said angrily.

"Lee?" Hao asked.

"You are a fool Hao; an insufferable, longwinded fool. The truth has been staring you in the face for almost a month now, but you were too content behind your walls to see it." Zuko spat at the soldier.

"The banished prince," Hao whispered. "You're the Fire Prince."

"The keys to his bindings," Zuko growled. "Hand them over."

Hao reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys. Hands shaking, he gave them to Zuko. The prince turned and tossed them in Keiji's direction. A hand shot out from behind him and snatched the keys from the air.

"Hold still and I'll have you out real quick."

"Ty Lee?" he asked.

"Told you guys that I could fight; I'm not just a pretty face you know." She giggled as she turned the keys and freed him from his shackles.

He brought his hands forward and rubbed his wrists. "Thank you both. Becoming a brainwashed tool of the Dai Li was not something I looked forward too."

Zuko gave him a slight smile and said, "I guess this changes your plans."

"I guess it does." He responded.

"Then we should go." The prince said. With that he sent a short burst of flame into the air. Keiji realized that it was the only bending he had seen the prince do that evening. From up above he heard Appa's moan as the beast came into view.

As soon as he touched down Ty Lee jumped onto his saddle. He turned as well to leave, when Hao shouted after him. "You're making a big mistake Keiji. The Earth kingdom will see you as a traitor and the army as a deserter. "

He turned and faced his cousin. More confident in his decision than ever he replied, "So be it Hao, for the first time in a long time I know what I'm doing is right."

With that he climbed onto the bison. Zuko followed behind him. They were in the air almost immediately. He heard the prince let out a sigh.

"That was too close."

"Thanks again for coming after me, even though you should have left me behind." He said.

"You risked your life for me today. It was the least I could do to return the favor." Zuko replied.

Keiji turned to Ty Lee. She sat beside him; her breathing was easy and relaxed. The only sign that she had exerted herself in any way was a slight blush that stained her cheeks. "Thank you as well."

Her blush became even more pronounced at his words and she said, "Oh it was nothing really. I'm just glad I could help."

"Is she your girl friend, Keiji?" Akio asked from beside Zuko.

"What!" he exclaimed at the child's comment.

"I just met him today." Ty Lee added quickly. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well you have that silly look that Katara gets whenever she's around Lee… I mean Zuko." Turning to the prince he asked. "I can call you Zuko now, can't I?"

Zuko smiled and nodded in reply.

"I do not know what you're talking about. I am not giving Keiji any silly looks." Ty Lee said in an embarrassed tone.

"Yeah, she pretty much looks that way all the time." Sokka said.

Ty Lee gave the Water Tribe teen a glare and replied, "If anyone looks goofy all the time it's you."

"Goofy!"

"Yes, goofy."

"I am a warrior. Warriors never look goofy. We look fierce!"

"Fiercely goofy!" she shot back.

"Ok, that doesn't even make sense!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Does too!" she replied.

"Enough!" Zuko growled at the two.

Akio began to giggle and said, "She's just as funny as Sokka. Maybe they should be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you crazy!" both teens exclaimed in unison.

This brought a laugh from Keiji and Zuko as well.

Ty Lee crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted, "I prefer a boy who is a little more mature."

"Well I like a girl that's not so crazy!" Sokka shot back. "And by the way I am very mature."

This made Zuko laugh so hard that he started to choke. Akio grew alarmed and began to pat him on the back. "Are you ok Zuko?"

Keiji noticed tears start to stream down the prince's face. Gaining some control Zuko said in a strained voice, "I'm fine, really."

Ty Lee stared at the prince and said, "Wow Zuko, in all the years that I've known you, I have never seen you laugh like that."

Akio turned his attention to Ty Lee. "You've known Zuko for a long time?"

"We grew up together in the Fire Nation." She said.

"Oh." The boy said and then grew quiet. After a moment he asked, "So are you a good guy too?"

Ty Lee looked to Zuko. "She's with us now, Akio. That's all that matters." The teen stated.

This brought a smile to Ty Lee's face. "Thank you Zuko."

Akio started to squirm and it was obvious that he still had a lot he wanted to ask all of them.

"Akio," the boy's mother said gazing at the child, "I'm sure that Zuko and his friends are all pretty tired after all that happened today. Maybe you can save all the questions until later and let them rest."

"But I'm not tired." The boy whined in return.

"I'm sure you're not, but they are."

"But someone needs to keep Sokka awake or else we'll fall out of the sky."

"Hey, I'm getting pretty good at these all-nighters. I'll be fine." Sokka said.

Zuko leaned over and whispered something in Akio's ear. The boy looked at Keiji and Ty Lee, and then at his sleeping sister and sighed, "Alright, I'll stop talking for now."

Keiji didn't realize just how exhausted he was until it grew silent. His eyes suddenly seemed too heavy to keep open any longer. Closing them he thought back over his day. His whole life had changed dramatically. He honestly didn't want to think of the repercussions of all of his actions right now. Maybe tomorrow, after a good night's sleep he would be able to face them with a clear head.

He blinked his eyes open briefly and noticed that, even after protesting earlier, Akio had fallen asleep. The child lay snuggled tightly against the prince. His face wore a look of contentment.

Closing his eyes again, Keiji realized that he had made the right choice, regardless of what happened down the road. This was where he belonged. Fighting alongside Zuko and the Avatar was a choice he would never regret.

* * *

**A.N.**

This chapter has been in progress now for almost a year. If anyone is still following this story I apologize. I lost my muse, and then I got busy, and distracted, so it sat on my computer untouched.

I decided last night that I would spend my time over the break finishing it. Believe it or not, there is only one chapter left (maybe a short epilogue to follow).

I hope you liked it. I don't like to rush things and then submit crap. The same goes for writing without my heart in it. Hopefully this doesn't stink too badly.


End file.
